Dos Caminos
by Val rod
Summary: A veces la vida nos pone en caminos diferentes, la pregunta es ¿se volverán a unir esos caminos?
1. Chapter 1

Los personaje no son mío son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, yo los uso sin fines de lucro

La mentira

En una blanca habitación de uno de los hospitales más importantes del país se encontraba un joven, muy atractivo, que varias de había conmovido ya a varias enfermeras, sin embargo el llevaba una semana sin reaccionar luego de una caída del caballo, solo dos personas lo visitaban por las tardes, una era una señora mayor y la otra era también una señora muy fina, pero de malos modales, pues se comportaba de forma déspota con todo el personal

Sin embargo una mañana fue diferente, pues aquel joven comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor, aunque le era muy difícil describir lo que decían aquellas voces, además de que también le estaba costando mucho abrir los ojos por más que lo intentaba. Por la tarde luego de mucho esfuerzo por fin lo logro

Al hacerlo se percato de que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, lleno de aparatos, fue en ese momento que se comenzó a angustiar pues no entendía que estaba pasando

Anthony, Anthony, despertaste – dijo la mujer mayor con lágrimas en los ojos

Ti…a...a...bu…ela – dijo el joven con dificultad

Tranquilo no hables, iré por el médico – dijo la mujer limpiándose los ojos antes de salir, feliz de que su sobrino haya despertado

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y ¿la cacería? – pensaba Anthony mientras veía su alrededor, tratando de entender

Unos minutos después la señora llego junto con el medico

Joven, ¿por fin despertó? – dijo el médico tratando de ser cordial

¿Qué…me paso? – dijo Anthony ya con menos dificultad

Usted, se cayó de un caballo y estuvo inconsciente por una semana- dijo el médico tratando de ser claro

¿Una semana? – Dijo Anthony comenzando a alarmarse y moverse pues era mucho tiempo para una caída de caballo – espere… no ciento las piernas

Tranquilo, estamos analizando ese problema, es probable que porque en la caída usted se golpeo la nuca haya afectado algún control motor, tenemos que hacerle más estudios – dijo el doctor quien no quería entrar en muchos términos médicos

¿Entonces no volveré a caminar? – dijo Anthony preocupado, viendo la reacción de la tía abuela

Aun no lo sabemos, lo primero que necesitábamos era que usted despertara, ya que con ello podemos ver bien cuáles son las consecuencias que tubo la caída y el tiempo que usted estuvo en coma, ahora solo resta hacer mas estudios – dijo el médico quien trataba de calmar al joven, aunque esta conversación ya la había tenido con las dos señoras

Tranquilo Anthony, vas a estar bien- dijo la tía abuela quien siempre había querido al rubio como un hijo y le dolía ver que estaba angustiado

¿Y en cuanto tiempo sabremos la verdad? – dijo Anthony ya más tranquilo, pero todavía temeroso

En un par de semanas, además usted debe estar en observación – dijo el doctor tratando de no dar ningún diagnostico aun

Está bien, tendré que esperar, gracias – dijo Anthony resignado, aunque no convencido del todo

Bueno, entonces solo hare unos chequeos y lo dejo descansar – dijo el médico comenzando a tomar los signos vitales

Unos minutos más tarde Anthony y la tía abuela se quedaron solos, cosa que no deseaba la señora

¿Tía por favor dime que sucedió, no tengo claro nada? – dijo Anthony sentado en la cama de hospital

Este…pues como el médico dijo, te caíste del caballo en la cacería y llevas una semana aquí – dijo la tía abuela sin querer dar más detalle

Pero... ¿por que me cai? – dijo Anthony sin entender

No lo sé, yo me entere hasta que te llevaron a la mansión, unos sirvientes que te encontraron – dijo la tía abuela diciendo parte de la verdad

Pero… entiendo – dijo Anthony tratando de recordar ese día

No comiences a recordar, lo importante es que estas aquí con nosotros- dijo la tía abuela quien desde que se entero de la caída, se había repetido eso para ella misma, lo importante es que el estaba ahí

Pero a pesar de las desviaciones del tema de la señora, Anthony poco a poco comenzó a recordar detalles de ese día

Ahora lo recuerdo, yo estaba con Candy y de repente salió un zorro- dijo Anthony mas para sí mismo que para la tía Elroy - ¿y Candy donde esta, debe estar preocupada por mi?

Este…Anthony – dijo la tía abuela quien se debatía sobre qué hacer, si seguir los consejos de la señora Leagan o su cariño por aquel joven, pues por un lado sabía que era lo mejor, ante la situación que se estaba presentando y que no había tenido otra forma de detener, pero por otro lado estaba consciente que destruiría el corazón de su sobrino

¿Qué pasa tía abuela; dime? – dijo Anthony comenzando a ver la reacción de la tía abuela y preocupándose

Está bien Anthony, pero tienes que ser fuerte – dijo la Tía abuela a punto de llorar, pero principalmente por la impotencia de saber que destruiría al chico

¿Qué paso? No me dejes así – dijo Anthony ya angustiado

Lo que sucede es que Candy también se cayó del caballo y murió al golpearse la cabeza- dijo la tía abuela en una sola frase, para afrontar la reacción de el

No, no, no, esto no puede pasar, Candy no puede estar muerta, no, es imposible, yo la amo, ella prometió estar conmigo, con ella la soledad no me vencería jamás- dijo Anthony entre sollozos, para después ocultar su rostro en una almohada y dejar derramas lagrimas al por mayor y de vez en cuando un grito desgarrador- tía déjame solo

¿Pero Anthony?- dijo la tía abuela preocupada

DEJAME SOLO- Grito Anthony pues en ese momento se sentía desesperado- lo siento tía, pero la verdad quiero estar solo

Está bien, te esperare afuera – dijo la tía abuela bajando la mirada y sintiendo como su corazón era travesado por una daga, pues se sentía mal de haber lastimado a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, pero sabía que era necesario si quería que él fuera un joven de bien y digno representante de la familia

Durante largas horas Anthony, permaneció llorando en su habitación, pues Candy para él, era simplemente su vida, desde que la conoció se había enamorado de ella, y lo que más le dolía es que nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía por ella, nunca pudo tan siquiera robarle un beso, además de que nunca más la tendría entre sus brazos y la protegería de cualquier adversidad, ya no estaba su Candy, la chica que lo obligo a crear una nueva estirpe de rosas, solo para poder darle algo tan único como ella

Al día siguiente la tía abuela dijo a Anthony que sus primos Stear y Archí no habían tolerado la muerte de Candy, y habían decidido regresar a vivir con sus padres en Arabia, lo que provoco mas tristeza en el rubio, pues pensaba que junto con ellos, los tres superarían la muerte de la rubia, ya que él era consciente de lo que los hermanos Cornwell sentían por la rubia

Cuando Anthony pudo salir del hospital, ya le había dicho que recuperaría el movimiento de su piernas con base en terapias y que sería un proceso muy largo, inclusive de años, cosa que al no le importo, pues su vida ya no tenía sentido

Los meses pasaban y Anthony cada vez estaba más deprimido, por lo que la tía abuela decidió llevarlo a la mansión de NY, donde vivió alejado de todo y de todos, durante un año, sin terapias ni motivos para seguir adelante

12 años después del accidente en la cacería de zorros

Una mañana Albert y George se encontraban en el estudio revisando la correspondencia y papeles de las empresas Andrew

Albert, por lo que veo ya eres todo un empresario, gracias a ti, nuestra productividad subió – dijo George hacia el rubio luego de checar unos papeles

También es gracias a ti y a Archí, sin ustedes no se qué haría- dijo Albert riendo, pues ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida

Lo mismo, realmente eres muy bueno, cuando te conviertes en Williams- dijo George bromeando

Pero a mí me gusta ser Albert- dijo el rubio con sinceridad

A mí también me caes mejor como Albert – dijo George aun revisando papeles- oye y ¿qué piensa la tía abuela de Nathalia?

Pues cuando se entero que la conocí en mis últimas vacaciones en África, no le gusto, no se a quien se imagino, pero cuando supo de que familia venia la acepto, aunque yo creo que se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando le diga, que el próximo mes anuncio mi compromiso – dijo Albert quien sabia que con George podía hablar con la verdad

Yo creo que sí, te dirá que es muy pronto y que debe haber tiempo para el cortejo – dijo George quien no podía evitar mostrar su desagrado hacia esa señora, ala cual solo seguía sirviendo para poder cuidar de sus seres queridos

Lo sé, ya yo desde hace varios años yo decido sobre mi vida- dijo Albert con determinación

Así como cuando adoptaste a Candy, sin permiso – dijo George quien disfruto mucho esa ocasión y apoyo a Albert incondicionalmente

Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Candy para mi es muy especial y es alguien a quien siempre he admirado, pues siempre ha logrado salir adelante a pesar de todas las adversidades – dijo Albert con cariño

Y más ahora ¿no? – dijo George son tristeza

Si es una pena que haya pasado eso con Mark, era una buena persona y amaba a Candy con todo su corazón, yo pensé que después de lo que paso con Terry mi pequeña no se volvería a abrir al amor, pero me alegar que lo hiciera, aunque creo que la suerte no está con ella en ese aspecto – dijo Albert con melancolía

Tienes razón, pero dime ¿no va a venir para tu anuncio? – dijo George quien sabía que Candy no podía faltar

Si, esta mañana recibí una carta de ella y fue uno de los motivos por los cuales me decidí a hacerlo- dijo Albert sacando la carta de su saco y mostrándosela a George

¿Puedo verla? – dijo George entusiasmado, pues tenía un gran cariño a la rubia

Claro – dijo Albert pasando la carta, que decía

Querido Albert

Antes que nada quiero decirte que te he extrañado mucho y estoy segura que mueres por conocer a mi pequeño Matthew, ahora si te escribo porque creo que la situación en Francia ya no es segura, hay indicios de una guerra, además que estar aquí me trae tristes recuerdos de Mark, es por ello que he decidido regresar a Estados Unidos, espero me pueda alojar en mi antiguo departamento. Por otra parte estoy muy feliz por ti, estoy segura que Nathalia es una magnifica mujer, ya quiero conocerla y advertirle sobre ti, bueno eso no es necesario, así que en unos días estaré haya

Pd: para cuando leas esta carta yo probablemente ya este por llegar, sino es que ya llegue, pero antes de ir a Chicago quiero visitar el hogar de Pony y pasar unos días en Lakewood, tu sabes que ese lugar significa mucho para mí, necesito reencontrarme y que Matt conozca las dulce Candy

Te queremos Candy y Matty

Así que ya eres abuelo – dijo George riendo, pero feliz de la carta

Y ni me he casado- dijo Albert bromeando – aunque si muero por conocer a Matt

Me alegra que Candy se haya decidido a regresar, aquí con todos lograra superar la perdida de Mark – dijo George quien conocía toda la historia

Eso espero, pues en su carta no se escucha mal, sin embargo se que lo está, sino no hubiera pedido estar sola en Lakewood –dijo Albert quien conocía a Candy como la palma de su mano

Tienes razón, y ojala que la presencia de Anni y Archí, la ayuden a salir adelante- dijo George con tristeza- ¿y la ti abuela como crees que lo tome?

La verdad no sé, pues desde que se entero que Candy me había cuidado su actitud cambio mucho, pero no le parecía que Candy se casara en Francia alejada de todos- dijo Albert – pero siento que la tía abuela siente culpa con él, aunque no se por que

Si supieras- dijo George en murmullos, pues el si sabía de todas las mentiras de la señora

¿Dijiste algo? – estaba distraído

Nada… que voy a salir a caminar un poco –dijo George con misterio

Cuando llego al jardín George se sentó en una banca que había y saco una carta dirigida al tío abuelo, pero que él era el responsable de contestar

Querido Tío abuelo

Le escribo solo para informarlo acerca de que el día de mañana me recibo como pediatra, gracias a su apoyo y comprensión, me gustaría que pudiera asistir, aunque sé que eso será imposible, debido a su poco tiempo disponible

Gracias

Anthony Brower

Pobre Anthony, si Rosemary me viera me odiaría, prometí velar por ti y no lo hice – pensó George dejando escapar una lágrima

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ya sé que no he acabado el otro, ninguno quedara pendiente, pero es **Mi cumpleaños** y como regalo para mi decidí empezar con esto que ya venía planeando

Espero sea de su agrado, poco a poco iremos viendo que paso en la historia

Y la situación de Candy es 5 años después de la noche nevada donde termino con Terry

Tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible, aunque ya regrese a la facultad =)


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

Encuentro

Al día siguiente por la tarde en NY, dos jóvenes salían de la universidad, ya con sus respectivos papeles y títulos, los cuales los reconocían como médicos ante la sociedad

Y que Anthony, ¿nos vas a acompañar a la reunión de hoy por la noche?, todos nos vamos a ver en la casa de Edward – dijo uno de los jóvenes

Lo siento Richard, pero no podre ir, me disculpas con los demás- dijo Anthony quien era muy apreciado por todos sus compañeros, sin embargo la actitud de el era triste, fría y solitaria

Pero… ¿Por qué?, es la última vez que posiblemente nos veamos todos, no me digas que es por ese auto castigó que te ha puesto desde hace años por no estar con ella- dijo Richard quien conocía a la perfección la historia de su amigo y estaba en desacuerdo con lo que hacia

No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que hoy en la noche parto hacia Lakewood- dijo Anthony quien no quería dar más detalles

¿Cómo? No vas a aceptar el trabajo que te ofrece el hospital central, tendría que empezar mañana, piénsalo, eres el único de nosotros que acaba de salir la universidad y prácticamente ya tienes trabajo – dijo Richard ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Lo sé, pero antes de comenzar con esta nueva etapa es necesario que cierre y deja atrás todo mi pasado y eso, solo lo puedo hacer ahí, eh tomado la decisión de que ya no quiero pensar y sufrir pro lo que no pudo ser, así que solo voy a cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida que nunca me atreví a hacerlo, nunca me di la oportunidad de dejar de pensar en ella, siempre estuvo en mi mente y es hora de dejar atrás todo y continuar con lo que he decidido- dijo Anthony quien desde hace tiempo ya había tomado esa convicción

Si es así, te deseo lo mejor amigo, te lo mereces, es hora de continuar y ya no pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue- dijo Richard colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él en señal de apoyo

Gracias, espero verte pronto, igual y después regreso a NY, mientras tanto. No te metas en muchos problemas – dijo Anthony riendo ya que conocía lo difícil que era su amigo, aunque reconocía que era una buena persona que siempre estuvo a su lado para ayudarlo

Por la noche Anthony tomo el tren que lo llevaría a su destino, aquel lugar que tanto tiempo quiso enfrentar y no lo hizo, pues no sabía que pasaría cuando llegara ahí, tal vez sería la forma de seguir adelante o tal vez los recuerdos que ese lugar le traería lo harían volver a sumirse en la tristeza y desesperación

Mientras el tren seguía su curso, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana y comenzar a pensar, primero como empezó por cuestionarse como estaría Archí y Stear, luego sintió coraje pues pensó que ellos estarían con él, sin embargo lo había dejado solo y por último los comprendió pues para él era muy dolorosa la muerte de Candy

También comenzó a recordar cómo fue que logro salir adelante, luego de haber perdido toda esperanza

_Anthony, tienes que hacer tu terapia, para que vuelvas a caminar- dijo la tía abuela angustiada de ver que el chico cada día era más envuelto en la depresión _

_¿Y para qué? – dijo Anthony desde la cama sin ánimos_

_Anthony es importante que vuelvas a ser tu mismo, recuerda que el médico dijo que iba a ser un arduo trabajo pero que lo lograrías- dijo la tía abuela quien ya no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo reaccionar_

_Yo mismo- dijo Anthony en sentido sarcástico – jamás volveré a ser yo mismo, perdí mi motivo de vivir, ya nada tiene sentido _

_No digas tonterías- dijo la tía abuela sumamente molesta _

_Claro, para usted la muerte de Candy es una tontería, jamás la quiso, en cambio para mí es como si me hubieran quitado el oxigeno para vivir, sabe la primera vez que la vi, yo estaba dispuesto a irme de la casa, inclusive ya lo había planeado con Stear y Archí, sin embargo usted debería agradecer que encontramos a Candy, pues ella nos impulso a ser mejores y a permanecer con los Andrew, para un día luchar por que fueran mejores, pero ahora ella no está, ya no hay por qué luchar, hasta mis primos la abandonaron- dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad_

_Yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a esa chiquilla- dijo la tía abuela a la defensiva _

_Por favor respete por lo menos su memoria, y sabe una cosa tía abuela, así como usted no tiene nada que ver con Candy, yo tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con usted, mandare una carta al tío abuelo, para pedirle que me deje solo, no me importa ya vivir, puedo morir en cualquier instante y los días que viva no la quiero volver a ver- dijo Anthony con determinación _

_Pero Anthony…escuchas lo que estás diciendo – dijo la tía abuela ofendida _

_Claro y es lo que deseo hacer, así que por favor salga de mi habitación- dijo Anthony decidido _

_Está bien Anthony, pero comprende que te estás comportando como un niño- dijo la tía abuela entes de salir – tengo que hacer algo, Williams no se puede enterar que Anthony está vivo, ni mucho menos de la mentira que dije, solo George me puede ayudar con este problema- pensó la señora quien trataba de maquilar un nuevo plan en su mente _

_Una semana después Anthony era visitado por otra persona en la mansión de NY _

_Joven Anthony, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo George desde la entrada _

_Claro George- dijo Anthony sin ánimos pero siendo cordial – me imagino que vienes por la carta al tío abuelo _

_Así es, el está muy apenado, pero no puede venir en estos momentos a verlo- dijo George aunque sabía que no era verdad_

_Lo sé, sin embargo al verte aquí creo que si le intereso por lo menos- dijo Anthony un poco decepcionado _

_Claro que le interesa usted- dijo George sintiéndose mal por el chico _

_Y dime George que fue lo que pensaron acerca de mi decisión – dijo Anthony quien quería ir directo al grano _

_Pues, tanto el señor Williams como yo deseamos apoyarte en tu decisión de no ver a la tía abuela y que permanezcas solo en la mansión de NY, sin embargo estamos en contra de que simplemente te dejes morir – dijo George ya que sabia como actuaria Albert si supiera la verdad_

_Pero, es mi vida- dijo Anthony indignado _

_Lo sé, sin embargo cambiemos papeles, le gustaría que la señorita Candy, se comportara como usted lo está haciendo – dijo George quien tenía gran aprecio por él y por Candy _

_Claro que no, si yo hubiese muerto, me gustaría que ella saliera adelante y se convirtiera en la hermosa dama que estoy seguro que iba a ser – dijo Anthony permitiendo que su mirada se iluminara por primera ves_

_¿Entonces? – dijo George quien se había puesto como objetivo hacer cambiar de opinión al joven _

_En mi caso es diferente- dijo Anthony ya que estaba convencido que lo que pensaba era lo correcto _

_¿Por qué es diferente? – dijo George quien tenía toda la disposición del mundo _

_Porque, por primera vez me doy cuenta que estoy solo y que no puedo vivir sin ella, hicimos tantos planes juntos que ahora no sé si soy capaz de llevarlos a cabo – dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad_

_Joven Anthony, permítame decirle que se está comportando como un cobarde y yo sé que no lo es, está siendo egoísta y no se da cuenta, usted cree que su madre estaría de acuerdo con su comportamiento o que la señorita Candy lo aceptaría, simplemente piense en que los papeles se invirtieran, usted desearía que ella se comportara como usted, la señorita Candy también estaba sola y salió adelante con usted y sin usted, acaso no recuerda como fue capaz de llegar sola, luego de que fue llevada a México, demuestre que algo aprendió de la señorita- dijo George dando su último recurso_

_Ante esas palabras Anthony se quedo en silencio, pensado que era verdad y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo – está bien George ahora comprendo, pero como hago para lograr salir adelante _

_Esa es una pregunta que usted tendrá que resolver, cuenta con todo mi apoyo y el del tío abuelo, y si usted desea este será un secreto, que solo los tres sabremos – dijo George de forma amistosa_

_Me parece bien, no quiero que nadie de la familia se entere, yo sabré cuando hablar- dijo Anthony con determinación _

_Y así será, mantendremos comunicación a través del tío abuelo- dijo George aunque sabía que eso no era verdad_

_Luego de esa conversación Anthony, no volvió a ver a nadie de la familia su única interacción era con los medico que ayudaron a rehabilitarlo y maestros particulares que tenia, solo mantuvo comunicación constate con el tío abuelo _

_Y cuando pudo por fin caminar ingreso a la universidad, para seguir con sus estudios, sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo solo tenía un objetivo ser mejor por ella _

A la mañana siguiente su viaje en tren de Anthony termino, ahora solo tendría que tomar un auto para llegar a la mansión pues Lakewood se encontraba en una zona adentro del bosque, pero entes pasaría a la cuidad a comprar alguna cosas

Mientras tanto en el portal de rosas, un auto se estacionaba frente al mismo, de el descendía una joven con un pequeño en brazos

Puede adelantarse, yo caminare desde aquí- dijo Candy al chofer que Albert había mandado al hogar de Pony para que fuera por ella

En cuento Candy estuvo frente al portal un nudo se formo en su garganta, pues ese lugar le traía muchísimos recuerdos. Algunos felices pero otros muy tristes

Mira amor, esta es una dulce Candy, una maravillosa persona me regalo esta flor el día de mi cumpleaños- dijo Candy tomando la flor mostrándosela a su pequeño de 6 meses quien era muy despierto

Anthony, Anthony que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ocurrido ese terrible accidente, abría ido a Londres, me hubiera enamora de Terry, hubiera conocido a Mark, probablemente no había hecho nada de eso, pero así es la vida no podemos cambiar el pasado, sin embargo te puedo decir que soy feliz, al fin he encontrado el camino hacia la felicidad y quiero darte la gracias, viendo esta maravillosa rosa, recuerdo todos los momentos felices que tuve contigo, no pudiste hacer algo más perfecto que esto – pensaba Candy mientras veía la flor y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Unos minutos después llego a la mansión, ahí todo el servicio la recibió con una sonrisa, ya que a pesar de que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin que ella fuera ahí, todos le tenían gran estima

Luego de la hora de la comida, Candy dijo a todos los empleados que tenían el día libre, pues quería estar completamente sola y pensar un poco, bueno solo tendría la compañía de su pequeño que en ese momento tomaba la sienta

Lo primero que ella hizo fue ir al estudio pues observo las pinturas y fotografías que había ahí

Una de cada uno de los miembros, ella no pudo evitar que en la fotografía que pertenecía a Stear una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, pues el siempre fue un gran amigo y ahora pensar que ya no estaba con ella era muy triste

Luego de caminar por un rato llego a su habitación, aquella que le fue otorgada desde que Albert había decidido adoptarla, al parecer todo permanecía igual, era como si el tiempo no pasara por ahí, vio el ventanal que llevaba al jardín de rosas y recordó cuando ella pasaba las tardes llorando por la muerte de Anthony

Al cabo de unos minutos decidió que tomaría un baño rápido antes de que su pequeño Matt despertara, por lo que decidió acostar al niño en la cuna que Albert ya había mandando a colocar y ducharse lo más rápido posible

Por otra parte Anthony realizaba lentamente el recorrido desde el portal hasta la mansión, deseaba reconocer cada sitio de aquel lugar donde paso parte de su juventud

Unos minutos después llego hasta la mansión, ahí se mantuvo de pie en medio del gran salón, era como si la música de aquel lejano vals llegara a sus oídos

La primera vez que bailo con ella, aun recordaba como Archí y Stear se molestaban por que él era el preferido, sin embargo siempre hubo una gran camarería entre de los tres

Poco a poco fue subiendo las escaleras, Anthony pensó en ir directamente a su habitación, pues el viaje había sido largo y se encontraba my cansado, sin embargo pensó que aún le quedaba algo más que hacer antes de ir a su cuarto

Así que empezó a caminar, mientras caminaba una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pues ese era el efecto que causaba el simple aroma de ella, el cual estaba seguro que permanecería ahí

Sin embargo sucedió algo que él no se espera escuchar, y era el llanto de un niño pequeño, este sonido lo desconcertó pues era imposible que en la mansión hubiera algún niño

Por lo que lo primero que pensó es que tal vez Archí o Stear estuvieran ahí, y que tal vez se hubieran casado y ahora tuvieran hijos, esta suposición causo tristeza en Anthony pues solo significaba que se había perdido demasiadas cosas de su familia, pero también para el significo el hecho que de que nunca iba a encontrar esa felicidad que posiblemente sus primos si

Aunque algo le parecía extraño pues ese sonido parecía provenir la habitación de Candy, este fue un hecho que desconcertó aun más al rubio, lo que provoco que apresurara su paso para llegar más rápido al lugar

Sin pensarlo dos veces Anthony ingreso a la habitación, en contraendose con una hermosa cuna de color blanco y el cuarto igual que como él lo recordaba

Sin dudarlo se acerco a la cuna y se encontró con un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como Candy, Anthony no podía creer lo que veía

El niño al verlo le sonrió por un segundo y volvió a llorar, al parecer tenía hambre

En ese momento Anthony lo tomo entre sus brazos y la acuño a él, provocando el niño se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar y mostrara una sonrisa al rubio quien también sonrió

¿Y quién eres tu pequeñito?- dijo Anthony sosteniendo al niño arrugándolo y jugando con el

Pero… en ese instante se escucho que desde la puerta del año se oía

Ya voy mi amor- dijo ella

En cuento Anthony escucho esa voz se quedo paralizado hasta que segundos después apareciera la figura de una hermosa mujer envuelta en una toalla

¿Quién es usted y porque está cargando a mi hijo? – dijo ella temerosa de que alguien tuviera a su hijo

Anthony no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pues era claro que era ella, pero mayor, así que con la voz entre cortada dijo – soy…yo…Anthony

Cuando Candy escucho eso, vio a aquel joven de los pies a la cabeza y solo sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza y si vista se nublaba

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas las que me felicitaron por mi cumple, Muchas gracias y qué bueno que les haya gustado esta nueva historia espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Flor, Guest, Miriam, Maria 1972, Verito, Paola Odalis, Zafiro Azul Cielo 13 13, Ale, Paulanic, Corazon- Salvaje así como las que lo hacen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	3. Chapter 3 Una larga tarde

Una larga tarde

Al instante en que Anthony menciono su nombre, Candy se desmayo en la entrada del baño que da hacia la habitación, al verla el rubio coloco al bebe en su cuna y corrió para ayudarla

Durante unos minutos Candy permaneció inconsciente, durante este tiempo Anthony solo la observaba, se sentía feliz de saber que ella estaba viva, pero muy confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no quería dejarla sola

Se preguntaba cómo era que se había creado la mentira, si ella sabría la verdad o que era lo que se estaba ocultando

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al principio se percato que se encontraba acostada sobre su cama y luego que estaba tapada por una manta

¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Anthony de forma tímida, parándose de un sillón en que se encontraba para colocarse junto a ella

Este… ¿Quién e...eres tú? – dijo Candy aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado antes de desmayarse

Soy Anthony Brower – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba nervioso

No… eso no es verdad, usted no puede ser Anthony, no es posible – dijo Candy tratando de pensar claramente aunque no podía hacerlo en ese momento

Candy, soy yo – dijo Anthony quien no entendía la conducta de ella, ya que el que debía estar así era el

No, usted es un impostor y le pido que juegue con eso – dijo Candy comenzando a molestarse pensando que estaban jugando con ella

No soy ningún impostor, soy yo Anthony, por favor créeme – dijo Anthony quien también comenzaba a desesperarse

No le voy a creer, Anthony está muerto, murió hace muchos años- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada ante esa verdad

¿Muerto? , pero…- dijo Anthony contrariado hasta que fue interrumpido

¿Pero qué? – dijo Candy al ver al caballero que tenía en frente

Es que eso no es posible, tu eres ya que estas, muerta, eso es lo que yo sé – dijo Anthony tomando valor de confrontarlo

¿Yo? – dijo Candy con una mezcla de duda y tristeza

En ese momento Anthony estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando nuevamente se escucho el llanto de un pequeño, lo que hizo que Candy recordara que no estaba sola, pero también de que solo tenía puesta su toalla y la manta que la cubría

Así que sin evitar sonrojarse ante la situación dijo –necesito vestirme y dar de comer a mi pequeño, podemos continuar esta conversación después

Este…claro, voy a… mi habitación, si quieres nos vemos en la cena – dijo Anthony quien luego de pasar por todos los estados emocionales, se encontraba nervioso de tener a Candy así

En ese momento Anthony se levanto y salió hacia su habitación, nuevamente confundido

Al quedarse sola en la habitación, Candy se levanto y tomo a su pequeño que se encontraba ya exigiendo comer, luego de haber terminado, nuevamente lo acostó en su cuna para que durmiera mientras ella se vestía

Sin embargo cuando estuvo lista, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, dándose cuenta que ya no era una niña, sino una mujer y que ahora sin entender cómo o porque había encontrado a una de las personas que más amo en su vida y una por las que más sufrió al pensar que no lo volvería a ver, en ese instante sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un sollozo salió de su garganta

Recordando cuando dijo a Albert, que no lo volvería a ver que no lo volvería tocar, que no volvería a ser reconfortada en su brazos, pensando en todas las veces que se imagino que hubiera pasado por que él estuviera ahí, como habría sido su vida, así que dejándose llevar por el dolor, poco a poco se fue hincando frente a su imagen, dejando que sus lagrimas salieran nuevamente pues él estaba ahí a solo unos pasos de distancia, lo único que tenía que hacer, era salir y buscarlo, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, pues ella ya había hecho una vida, había seguido un camino y probablemente el también

Por otra parte mientras Candy daba de comer a su pequeño Anthony caminaba a su habitación que se encontraba cerca de ahí, al entrar no pudo evitar que el coraje y enojo lo invadieran, por lo que azoto la puerta y cuando esta estuvo cerrada dio un puñetazo a la pared

Que había pasado, tantos años sufriendo por ella, pensando en que no la volvería a ver jamás, dedicando su vida a ella, solo a ella, enfrascándose en su dolor, pensando que estaba solo que siempre así estaría, pues un amor como el que sintió por ella nunca volvería a suceder

En ese instante Anthony sintió como todos esos años de soledad se le venían encima, recriminándole todas sus acciones, sus malas y buenas decisiones, pero sobre todo, toda la tristeza que sintió cuando la tía abuela le dijo que ella había muerto, todo había sido una mentira y al perecer también era una mentira para ella

En ese momento sin pensarlo, tomo el florero que se encontraba en uno de los buro que había a lado de su cama y lo arrojo con toda fuerza contra el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en frente, provocando un estruendoso ruido

A los pocos segundo entro Candy sin pedir permiso, se quedo parada viendo la escena y con lágrimas a los ojos corrió a los brazos de aquel caballero que tanto había amado

Anthony de inmediato respondió al abrazo, oliendo el perfume del cabello de ella dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y sin querer separarse, quería guardar ese momento en tu mente al igual que ella

Ninguno decía nada, ambos permanecían en silencio, solo abrazándose, recordando aquellos días en los que eran felices y prometieron estar juntos, aquellos días que les habían sido arrebatados por terceras personas y que no volverían más

Candy... yo – trato de hablar el pero Candy coloco un debo en sus labios

No digas nada, déjame ser feliz de saber que estás vivo y que estás conmigo en este momento – dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Está bien Candy, yo también soy feliz de que este aquí – dijo Anthony igualmente con la mirada cristalizada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios

Por lo menos que esta noche no haya preguntas, no quiero pensar, solo quiero oír tu vos, tocar tus manos y refugiarme en ti como cuando era una niña- dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida

Me hiciste mucha falta Candy, pero estoy de acuerdo esta noche no existe nada, mañana será un nuevo día – dijo Anthony limpiando las lagrimas de las mejillas de ella

Mañana un nuevo día- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pues ese fue un día que deseo muchas veces cuando se sintió sola, una día en el cual se encontrara con Anthony él le dijera que no habría de que preocuparte

Quería que esa noche durara eternamente, pues ninguno de los dos deseaba por lo menos una noche preguntarse qué era lo que había pasado, la felicidad de saber que el otro estaba vivo bastaba por el momento

Luego de uno minutos más en su propio mundo, ambos rubios fueron regresando a la realidad, los dos con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada cristalizada

En ese momento al estomago de Candy comenzó a hacerse notar, pues a pesar de haber comido algo por la mañana ya era un poco tarde

Qué pena, pero creo que ya tengo hambre- dijo Candy sonrojada ante los reclamos de su estomago

Cuando Anthony escucho esto, comenzó a reír y de forma tranquila dijo – yo también, desde que llegue no he comido nada

Solo que…- dijo Candy quien no sabe como actuar en el momento, pues a pesar de que era Anthony, ya habían pasado mucho años no tenía la misma confianza

¿Solo que, qué? – dio Anthony sin entender

Este… que como pensé que estaría toda la tarde libre, le di el día libre a todos los sirvientes – dijo Candy, pues esa era una actitud que solo se permitía ella cuando estaba con Albert

En ese caso, no te preocupes yo preparo la cena, será un placer cenar contigo- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa sincera, pensando que debido a la educación estricta de la familia Andrew ella no sabría cocinar

¿Sabes cocinar? – dijo Candy sorprendida, pues no era una acción que comúnmente se enseñara en la familia

Es que viví por un tiempo solo y siempre me ha gustado valerme por mi mismo- dijo Anthony quien también no quería hablar mucho de su pasado, por lo menso esa noche no

Si es así, entonces voy por mi hijo y en unos momentos te alcanzo en la cocina – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, aunque se encontraba muy nerviosa de estar ahí con él, pues tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero también había algunas otras que no deseaba recordar

Luego de tomar a Matt entre sus brazos, Candy camino por el pasillo de las habitaciones de forma lenta y dudosa, pues por un lado estaba feliz de saber que Anthony estaba vivo, por otra parte estaba muy confundida, ya que quería saber que era lo que realmente había pasado, pues porque Anthony dijo a el también le habían mentido y finalmente tenía una extraña mezcla entre dolor y tristeza de recordar todos los años que lloro por el

Como cada cumpleaños de ella no podía ser realmente feliz, por recordar quien dio la fecha o como cada otoño hacia hasta lo imposible por no ver las hojas caer, ya que le recordaban la cacería

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy llego a sala, con su hijo que aun dormía en brazos, con cuidado lo coloco en la carriola que ella había dejado en la planta baja

Cuando llego a la cocina, por un instante se quedo viendo la imagen que tenía en frente era Anthony buscando los elementos necesarios para preparar la cena, una escena que solo una vez se imagino que pudo ser, pero otro era el protagonista, en ese momento recordó cuando soñaba con tener un hogar con el actor, hogar que solo pudo lograr por muy poco tiempo con una tercera persona

¿En qué piensas Candy? – dijo Anthony acercándose a ella

Eh, lo siento estaba distraída – dijo Candy volviendo a la realidad

¿Qué en que estaba pensando? – dijo Anthony de forma tranquilo

Este…en nada, mejor dime, aquí te ayudo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

A partir de ese momento Candy y Anthony comenzaron a prepara la cena, ambos se ayudaban mutuamente, eran un gran equipo, parecía que prácticamente leían el pensamiento del otro

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ambos recogieron la mesa y decidieron disfrutar de un poco de pastel que había sentados en la sala, Candy arrimo la carriola donde su pequeño dormía, mientras que Anthony encendía la chimenea

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá, por unos minutos reino el silencio, aunque no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era como disfrutar de la presencia del otro

Candy, puedo hacerte una pregunta, se que prometimos no hablar del pasado hoy, pero no resisto -dijo Anthony quien ya llevaba un tiempo debatiéndose sobre su hacerlo o no

He…bueno si – dijo Candy quien se preguntaba que seria

¿Dónde está el padre de tu hijo? Si no me quieres contestar, no hay problema es que no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte eso – dijo Anthony sabiendo que pudo ser inoportuno

Al escuchar eso, Candy n pudo evitar que su mirada se cristalizara, pues exactamente por ese recuerdo había querido regresas a Lakewood para olvidar todo, así que armándose de valor dijo –el padre de mi hijo murió hace 7 meses, era médico militar y falleció cuando la guerra estaba por terminar, no conoció a Matthew

Cuando Candy termino de decir esto varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, por lo que Anthony se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro de él y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo

Lo siento, no debí preguntar – dijo Anthony sin deshacer el abrazo

No te preocupes, es una explicación que tarde o temprano tendré que dar – dijo Candy sintiéndose protegida por esos brazos

Sin embargo para Anthony saber esa información provoco una seria de emociones que no el sabia definir, pues por un lado estaba feliz de saber que Candy estaba libre, por otro sentía coraje ante la vida, al pensar que a ella siempre le había tocado sufrir y por otro lado sentía una gran tristeza, pues eso significaba que ella si había salido adelante y que era probable que jamás lo viera a él, como él la veía

Y cuanto tiempo planeabas estar aquí- dijo Anthony para cambiar de tema

No sé, el suficiente para seguir adelante- dijo Candy sin mirarlo a los ojos- ¿y tú?

Solo unos días, tengo que buscar al tío abuelo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, ya que pensaba renunciar a la familia- dijo Anthony hablando con sinceridad

Al escuchar esto Candy se sorprendió ya que esto significaba que Albert sabia la verdad y que le había mentido todos esos años, condenándola al dolor, por lo cual ente este pensamiento nuevamente comento a llorar

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Anthony preocupado

Porque entonces el tío abuelo sabia toda la verdad acerca de esta mentira – dijo Candy decepcionada

Me imagino que sí, yo me mantuve en comunicación con el todos estos años, fue con la única persona que mantuve relación – dijo Anthony tratando de atar cabos

Esta familia es una mentira, porque nos hicieron esto, no lo merecíamos – dijo Candy decepcionada de lo que se estaba enterando

Yo hace muchos años deje de tener interés en la familia, solo quería terminar la universidad para irme y crear mi propio destino – dijo Anthony recordado aquellos años

¿Eres universitario? ¿Qué carrera elegiste? – dijo Candy emocionada

Si Candy, soy pediatra y solo termine la universidad por ti – dijo Anthony viéndola a los ojos

¿Por mi? – dijo Candy sin entender

Así es, por que cuando me dijeron que moriste yo me quería morir contigo, así que luego de platicar con George el me dijo que la mejor forma de honrar tu memoria era salir adelante, así que tu recuerdo se convirtió en mi motor para impulsarme – dijo Anthony sin pena a lo que ella pudiera pensar

Al escuchar eso Candy solo sentía como su corazón se conmovía y veía al mismo chico de 14 años, del cual se había enamorado solo que ahora era diferente la situación y sin dudarlo lo abrazo fuertemente

Anthony, porque nos hicieron esto, no lo merecíamos- dijo Candy sin deshacer al abrazo

Lo sé- dijo Anthony rompiéndose para llorar junto con ella, ya no podía seguir siendo fuerte

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Prometo publicar lo más pronto posible, solo que ya estoy en la universidad y como saben mis tiempos son limitados

Pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, les soy sincera no tengo ni la menor idea de que va a pasar en esta historian, así que pregunto **¿quieren que Anthony tenga rival?¿quien seria?¿que creen que haga la tía abuela y la señora Leagan?¿quien será la que haga la vida de cuadritos a Candy? ¿le costara mucho a Anthony reconquistar el corazón de la rubia?** , por favor si me pudieran responder por lo menso una pregunta de estas se los agradecería

Ahora agradezco a: Zafiro Azul Cielo 13 13 ,Miriam; kimberly , Flor, Ale, Guest , Paulanic,Maria 19 72; Verito , así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	4. Chapter 4 Ciertos amigos

Ciertos amigos

Luego de unas horas en las cuales Anthony y Candy hablaron un poco acerca de todo, sin tocar mucho el pasado, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir pues ese había sido un día muy pesado, sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería despedirse todavía

Candy, se que decidimos hoy no hablar del pasado, pero ¿que va a pasar mañana? que vamos a hacer ¿has pensado en eso? – dijo Anthony cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a su habitación

No lo sé, inclusive ahorita estaba pensando eso mismo, debemos de una vez ponernos de acuerdo – dijo Candy mientras sostenía a Matt entre sus brazos, teniendo la misma pregunta que el - ¿tú que has pensado?

Pues en estos momentos lo que mas me interesa es conocer la verdad, quiero saber quien realmente estuvo detrás de esta mentira – dijo Anthony con determinación

Yo también, creo que fue muy injusto lo que nos hicieron, tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto – dijo Candy convencida- no podemos confiar en nadie

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Anthony sin entender

Porque hay sirvientes muy allegados a la tía abuela – dijo Candy, pensando en la situación y llegando a una conclusión- entonces nadie puede saber que estas aquí

Cierto, entonces yo creo me iré a la cabaña del bosque- dijo Anthony como solución rápida

No, no ahí no te puedes ir, ya ha sido remodelada y hay sirvientes- dijo Candy quien sabia que lo primero que Albert hizo como jefe de la familia fue renovar esa mansión

Y si me voy a la casita del árbol que hay en el jardín- dijo Anthony recordando lo que hay por ahí

No, no hay tampoco- dijo Candy preocupada, ya que esa casita ahora era de ella y la había convertido en un estudio donde guardaba sus recuerdos más valiosos, aunque también había muchas cosas relacionadas con Terry que ahí guardo antes de irse a Francia

¿Y por qué ahí no? – dijo Anthony sin encontrar sentido

Porque… el guardia te puede ver y te dispararía al ser extraño- dijo Candy dando la explicación más lógica que encontró

Entonces – dijo Anthony sin alternativas

Solo que…te quedes en mi cuarto, pues las habitaciones vacías son las primeras en arreglar y la mía la van a respetar, porque yo dije que no quería ayuda de mucama- dijo Candy pensando que era lo más factible

Pero Candy, ¿estás segura? Si no podemos buscar otra alternativa, no quiero incomodarte – dijo Anthony conociendo a la perfección las reglas de la sociedad

No creo que tengamos otra opción, sino queremos que nadie se entere que estas aquí y tal vez la que te incomode sea yo, porque a veces Matt llora en las noches, tú decides – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Tu nuca me incomodarías – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Si, no creo que haya otra alternativa- dijo Anthony analizando otra opción

Por lo que al cabo de uno minutos ya ambos rubios se encontraban en la habitación de ella, llegando al acuerdo de que Anthony dormiría en uno de los sillones mientras que Candy en la cama

Durante toda la noche Matt se porto bien y no despertó a ninguno de los rubios, al amanecer la primera en despertar fue Candy quien no hay dormido del todo bien pensando en que Anthony estaría incomodo en ese sillón y que quería evitar que Matt llorara por mucho tiempo si se despertaba

Sin embargo cuando Candy despertó y vio la imagen que tenia a solo unos pasos no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta, pues se pregunta por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar, si había sido tan cruel como la vida de ella o habría sido diferente

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de ella y con una sonrisa dijo – buenos días Candy

Buenos días Anthony ¿dormiste bien? – dijo ella sintiéndose bien de estar ahí con el

Al parecer si ¿pero qué hora es? – dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco desubicado

Son las 6 de la mañana, al parecer eres muy madrugador – dijo Candy riendo

Un poco, no suelo dormir mucho – dijo Anthony

Bueno entonces tenemos tiempo de planear que vamos a hacer, los sirvientes comienzan sus actividades dentro de la mansión hasta las 7 – dijo Candy recordando todo lo que sabía de la mansión

Vaya al parecer si te acoplaste a la vida de la familia Andrew- dijo Anthony un poco sorprendido y molesto pues pensaba que ella ya era más como ellos

Al escucharlo Candy noto la molestia de él, pero pues era natural que supiera todo eso, ya que desde que Albert tomo su lugar en la familia, ella paso a ser su mano derecha junto con George, era su compañera en os eventos sociales, asustando a todas aquella que solo lo buscaban por dinero, su amiga y compañera para no aburrirse tanto en las comidas con ese tipo de personas y la persona con la cual él podía ser simplemente Albert, por lo menos hasta que se fue a Francia

No es eso, yo desde el día en que moriste deje a un lado a los Andrew, sin embargo es una larga historia por la cual sigo aquí- dijo Candy tratando de justificarse

Historia que un día tendremos que platicar – dijo Anthony aun sintiéndose molesto

Así como el hecho que eres medico, yo también tengo muchas dudas sobre tu vida, pero no voy a hacer ningún juicio antes de saber las historia completa – dijo Candy también sintiéndose molesta

Está bien, dejemos de lado por el momento eso, tenemos que pensar rápido que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, buscar una forma de desenmascarar la verdad – dijo Anthony tratando de cambiar de tema

Tienes razón – dijo Candy también despeando su mente

A lo largo de una hora ambos se pusieron de acuerdo acerca de lo que harían, ambos convencidos de que todavía había mucho que aclarar pero tenían que actuar rápido no podían dejar que alguien se enterara de la presencia del otro

A la hora del desayuno Candy argumento que no había cenado, por lo cual quería una porción doble de comida, cuando el desayuno fue entregado Anthony se escondió en el armario, después ambos rubios pusieron en marcha su plan

La primera parte consistía en que Candy pediría a los empleados que las dejaran completamente sola ese día argumentando que quería estar sola y que Albert la visitaría, ya que era común que cuando eso pasaba ambos decidieran ser autónomos y no depender de nadie, aunque Candy evitaba a toda costa mencionar su relación con Albert a Anthony, pues en ese momento ella pensaba que Albert la había engañado todos esos años

Por la tarde cuando ya estaba oscuro Anthony salió de la mansión por la parte trasera, pues el plan era que el regresaría a NY por algo de ropa y arreglar algunos asuntos ya que no regresaría por lo menos en algunas semanas, ya que no podría permanecer en Lakewood y alcanzaría a Candy en Chicago para continuar con la segunda parte de su plan

Durante la noche Anthony viajaba en el tren que lo llevaría a NY, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido un día antes, aun no podía creer en la mentira que su misma familia le había dicho, eso solo confirmaba su decisión de renunciar al apellido Andrew

Candy ¿qué paso con nosotros? , me alegra que tu si hayas salido adelante, pero ¿eso qué significa? ¿Qué yo ya no ocupo un lugar en tu vida? ¿Qué yo si ya soy tu pasado? – Se preguntaba mientras miraba por la ventana – si es así, solo quiero saber la verdad y prometo hacerme a un lado

A la mañana siguiente Candy dijo a los empleados que Albert había cancelado su viaje y que ella regresaría a Chicago ese mismo día, lo cual alrededor del medio día ella tomo el tren que la llevaría junto con su hijo a Chicago

Al llegar a NY Anthony fue a su hogar, decidiendo en el camino que haría con la nueva información que sabía, era consciente que debía seguir el plan formulado por Candy, sin embargo también debía tener claro que quería encontrar el

Luego de unos minutos Anthony caminaba por una calle cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba, por lo que volteo a ver donde se escuchaba la vos y identificando a la persona

Richard, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre- dijo Anthony entre molesto y jugando

Lo sé, lo sé, pero aquí no hay nadie que te conozca – dijo su amigo riendo al pensar que Anthony a veces era medio pánico

Uno nunca sabe – dijo Anthony fingiendo molestia

Bueno mejor dime como te fue en Lakewood, ya listo para regresar a trabajar al hospital centrar, tu puesto todavía está vacante y aunque no lo estuviera estoy seguro que solo por ser tú te darían uno – dijo rachar bromeando

A veces exageras Richard y no todavía no voy a regresar, solo bien por unas cosas y me voy a Chicago – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular

¿Chicago? Y ahora porque- dijo Richard sin entender

No me vas a creer lo que te voy a decir, pero es increíble ¿recuerdas a Candy el amor de mi vida? – dijo Anthony entusiasmado

Claro cómo no, si es el fantasma de tu vida, diría yo- dijo Richard bromeando

Te he dicho que no le digas así- dijo Anthony molesto – bueno pues ella no es ningún fantasma, ella está viva

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso? – dijo Richard quien sabia toda la historia de su amigo

Es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo para contarla ya que me voy mañana mismo, pero el punto es que todo es una mentira de mi supuesta familia, ya que para ella yo también estoy muerto- dijo Anthony aborreciendo cada vez más a los Andrew

¿Viva? No lo puedo creer, quien será tan ruin como para hacer algo así, para mi perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero eso no tiene perdón, yo que vi como sufriste por ella- dio Richard realmente sorprendido

Lo mismo pensamos Candy y yo, así que ahora iremos en búsqueda de la verdad- dijo Anthony con determinación

Creo que eso sería lo más justo, ¿y que no vas a luchar por ella? – dijo Richard

Eso no lo sé, ya no se qué lugar ocupo en su vida – dijo Anthony resignándose a no tener un lugar importante- pero ya me voy, que no tengo mucho tiempo, te voy a mandar la dirección de donde voy a estar en Chicago, por favor si me envías algo sígueme llamando por el otro nombre, no sé qué tan conveniente es que sea Anthony

Está bien, pero no seas tan paranoico, solo yo se que te llamas Anthony, y no planeo ir por el mundo diciendo quien eres- dio Richard bromeando

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación Anthony dejo a Richard para ir a su hogar, realizar las maletas que creo convenientes y escribió cartas dirigidas a la universidad, el hospital, así como una carta a Richard donde le indicaba algunas medidas que por favor le pedía

Cuando todo estuvo listo dejando las cartas en el servicio postal y sus maletas en la mano., ya era un poco tarde, por lo que dándose cuenta que no había comido decidió ir a la cafetería que usualmente iba cuando quería estar solo, además era probable que pasara un tiempo antes de regresar ahí

Al entrar el aroma de un delicioso café entro por sus narices, dejo que ese aroma lo llenara por un momento y después ingreso completamente al lugar, donde casi de inmediato reconoció a una figura conocida sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, por lo que dejándose llevar se acerco para saludar

Con que Romeo ahora toma café- dijo Anthony acercándose a la mesa donde estaba leyendo un caballero

Y el médico lo critica- dijo el caballero con su singular sentido del humor pero feliz de ver a su amigo

Pero prefiero que tomes café a alcohol, además así puedo platicar contigo sin que quieras golpearme o no te entienda- dijo Anthony riendo de la situación

Bueno ya Arthur no, vas a platicar conmigo o a criticarme – dijo Romeo riendo de su amigo

La verdad a conversar, no tengo ganas de criticar en ese momento- dijo Anthony

Me parece bien, así si te soporto un rato- dijo Romeo

¿Y milagro encontrarte aquí?- dijo Anthony quien sabia que para ir a esa cafetería era porque había una razón muy buena, de lo contario estaría en un bar

Como te imaginaras hoy estoy feliz- dijo Romeo con una amplia sonrisa

¿Y se puede saber por qué? – dijo Anthony curioso

Porque Arthur, por fin tome tu consejo ya no aguantaba más y le pedí al divorcio a mi esposa, por fin soy un hombre libre, bueno todavía falta el tramite legar, pero está en proceso – dijo Romeo quien no podía negar lo feliz que se sentía de la situación

Vaya hasta que me haces caso, ya era hora, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a arriesgar todo por tu Julieta? – dijo Anthony quien conocía la historia amorosa de su amigo

Si, ahora luchare por ella contra el mundo entero si es necesario- dijo Romeo con entusiasmado y decidido

Pues no me queda más que desearte las mejor de las suertes, espero ahora si ya no cometas otro error tan grande como el haberla dejado ir – dijo Anthony con cierta seriedad

Espero que no- dijera Romeo sabiendo que esa era la verdad- pero mejor dime, domo te fue en Lakewood, me comentaste que solo ibas a cerrar ciclos ¿todo bien?

No, todo mal –dijo Anthony quien no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía

¿Por qué? Que paso – dijo Romeo sin comprender

Porque recuerdas a m ángel – dijo Anthony recordando el nombre que le había dado a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo en su memoria

Claro, tu fantasma, que paso con ella- dijo Romeo con su singular sentido del humor

Porque todo mundo le dice así, bueno, pues resulta que no murió que todo fue una mentira de mi familia- dijo Anthony decepcionado

Que horrible, ya no me quejare de mi padre que nunca me apoyo, una familia así, por eso odio las clases altas- dijo Romeo recordando que desde hace ya muchos años el se maneja por su cuenta

Yo también,- dijo Anthony

¿Y qué paso? ¿Que vas a hacer?- Dijo Romeo interesado

Pues ella y yo vamos a ir en búsqueda de la verdad, ya que para ella yo estoy muerto- dijo Anthony sin dar mayor aclaración

Entonces a los dos les mintieron, todavía más horribles, pero me imagino que se vieron y tú ahora estas muy feliz de tener a tu ángel a tu lado- dijo romeo recordando lo enamorado de su amigo

No es tan fácil, ella siguió con su vida y ahora tiene un hijo, su esposo murió, pero yo ya no se qué lugar ocupo en su corazón- dijo Anthony resignado

Pues deberías de luchar por ella, siempre ha sido el amor de tu vida, jamás las olvidaste y prácticamente ustedes solo fueron víctimas de las circunstancias- dijo Romeo apoyando a su amigo

Eso es lo que más deseo, pero por el momento primero la verdad – dijo Anthony

Luego de unos minutos más de charla entre amigos, Anthony se despido de su amigo y salió de la cafetería, tomo sus maletas, rumbo a la estación de trenes para regresar a Chicago

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero estaba en exámenes en la facultad

¿Quién creen que sea Romeo? ¿Cómo y por qué se conocieron? ¿Quieren que la novia de Albert sea buena o mala?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Skarllet Northmann, Corazon – salvaje, Flor, Verito, Guest, Magnolia A, Pucca . Chokolatito, Ale, Paulanic. Así como todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 Julieta, mi Angel

Julieta, Mi ángel

Una vez que Anthony tomo su lugar en el tren, comenzó a recordar cómo es que conoció a uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que él no era una persona que confiaba mucho en las personas, pero si había personas en las que confiaba era Richard y Romeo, por lo cual su historia con el segundo era recordar

_Luego de una ardua tarde de estudio junto con Richard, Anthony decidió salir a dar una caminata solo, ya que esa era una de sus costumbres más arraigadas desde que perdió a Candy, debido a que esa era la única forma de estar con Candy por que así podría hablar con su recuerdo _

_Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony ya había hecho su recorrido habitual, por lo que decidió regresar a su casa en solitario como siempre, sin embargo algo sucedió a su regreso _

_Anthony caminaba distraído por la calle, cuando de repente vio a un joven tirado en la banqueta, se veía que había estado peleando, debido a que en su rostro se veía que tenía un ojo morad y el labio roto, además de que su pantalón se veía sangre, por lo que recordando su deber como medico se acerco para ver si podía auxiliarlo _

_Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ese joven había tomado, ya que el olor de su aliento era más que característico, además de que cuando él le hablo, el joven no pudo ni responder _

_En ese momento Anthony tomo a joven y lo ayudo a ponerlo de pie y ya que su casa estaba cerca y no tenía idea de quién era el, lo llevo ahí _

_Ya una vez en la casa del rubio Anthony recostó al joven en un sillón y comenzó a revisarlo como usualmente hacia con sus primeros pacientes, luego de limpiar sus heridas y ver que ninguna era de profundidad lo dejo dormir un rato para que sus niveles de alcohol disminuyeran _

_A la mañana siguiente Anthony se levanto y preparo el desayuno, luego de revisar a su inquilino, alrededor de las 10 de la mañana el joven despertó, con dolor de cabeza y un poco desorientado _

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Quien demonios eres tú?- dijo el joven confundido y a la defensiva _

_Mira está en mi casa, ya que te encontré tirado en la calle mal herido y soy médico, por lo cual mi deber no me permitía dejarte así. No sé qué te haya dejado así y mi nombre es…An…Arthur – dijo Anthony recordando que había quedado con George que no diría su nombre verdadero a nadie, aparte de él y la tío abuelo _

_Que ahora me vas a decir que eres el nombre modelo de la sociedad- dijo el joven con un sentido sarcástico _

_Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, sino te parece pues ya está bien y te puedes ir – dijo Anthony ya que no le gusto la actitud del joven_

_Está bien, sé que no es la forma de responder a quien me ayudo, pero mejor me hubieras dejado así, mi vida ya no importa, lo que me pase tampoco- dijo el joven hablando con resentimiento _

_Nadie puede decir que su vida no vale, todo tenemos algo por que seguir adelante – dijo Anthony quien por momentos también se ha sentido así, pero ya su pensamiento había cambiado _

_Claro, lo dices porque me imagino que nunca has sufrido, no sabes lo que significa perder a la persona que mas amas, por ser un imbécil- dijo el joven mostrando todo su coraje contra sí mismo _

_Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa perder a la persona que amas- dijo Anthony contestando muy molesto y viendo a los ojos al joven_

_¿Tú también la dejaste ir? – dijo el joven sorprendido _

_No, yo no la deje ir, ella murió – dijo Anthony sin poder evitar sentir el dolor que siempre sentía al recordar a Candy _

_Al escuchar eso el joven se imagino como seria su vida si se enterara que su amor habría muerto, por lo que sintiendo el dolor del otro dijo – lo siento jamás lo imagine_

_Por eso no es bueno hacer juicios sin conocer a las personas- dijo Anthony haciéndole ver su error a aquel joven- y se puede saber por qué dices que la dejaste ir _

_Por ser un tonto, me deje manipular por mi deber como caballero, accedí al capricho de una mujer que me salvo al vida y está obsesionada por mí, dejando a un lado al amor de mi vida, no fui capaz de luchar por ella, solo la deje ir en medio de una noche de invierno, viendo desde el ventanal como mi vida se iba tras de ella- dijo aquel joven recordando aquella triste noche _

_Y ¿Por qué no luchas por ella? Cuando un amor es verdadero no hay nada mas fuerte deberías de mandar todo al demonio a ir por ella- dijo Anthony decepcionado de aquel joven que tenía en frente si él tuviera una oportunidad, solo una mas con Candy no la desaprovecharía _

_Ya no puedo- dijo el joven completamente decepcionado _

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué te lo impide? – dijo Anthony incrédulo _

_Que hace un mes me case con esa mujer, solo por tratar de cumplir la promesa que le hice a ella de ser feliz, pero fracase no puedo serlo sin ella – dijo aquel joven sintiendo la extraña confianza para abrirse así con aquel joven que acababa de conocer _

_¿Y te piensas quedar así cruzado de brazos? – dijo Anthony sorprendido de la actitud pasiva del joven que tenía enfrente_

_Así es, por las ultimas noticias que he entiendo de ella es que se reincorporo a su familia, ahora es prácticamente la mano derecha del patriarca, es una familia muy adinerada, al parecer ella si cumplió su promesa de ser feliz, eso es lo que refleja todas las fotografías que salen en los periódicos- dijo el joven un una sonrisa un poco melancólica_

_Pues la verdad me parece muy absurdo lo que hiciste, yo que ya perdí para siempre al amor de mi vida, no coincido la idea de que alguien renuncia a él, no logro entenderlo – dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad _

_Lo sé, es por eso que ahora me siento como un imbécil, no soy feliz, no soporto estar con mi mujer, y mi única escapatoria es el alcohol y pelearme en los bares- dijo el joven siendo sincero _

_No es mí deber juzgar, pero mi consejo siempre será que busques la manera de encontrar tu felicidad y luchar por el amor de tu vida- dijo Anthony con determinación_

_Espero algún día tener el valor que tu demuestras al hablar de tu amor – dijo el joven con cierta nostalgia _

_Espero ese día sea pronto ¿y se puede saber cómo se llama esa mujer tan especial? – dijo Anthony por curiosidad_

_Alguna vez leí en un libro que decir el nombre de aquel que se ama, es como regalar una parte de esa persona, por lo que siendo completamente egoísta en eso no te lo diré- dijo el joven con aire juguetón- ¿ y tu amor como se llama? _

_Aprendiendo cada días cosas nuevas, tomo lo dicho por ti y tampoco te lo diré- dijo Anthony tomando las palabras de el joven- ¿pero puedo saber el tuyo? _

_Este…- dudo el joven pensando en sus mismas palabras, ya que algo le decía que podía confiar en ese joven que acababa de conocer y pensando que era una forma simbólica de escapar a su realidad dijo- solo te diré que una vez fui feliz en la vida y fue cuando en un festival de mi escuela tome el papel de romeo y mi amada fue Julieta, así que para recordar esos días, soy romeo _

_Eso me parece perfecto si es una forma de encontrar un momento feliz, lo respeto y así tu amor tendrá de nombre Julieta- dijo Anthony ya en un ambiente más relajado _

_Me gusta y tu amor como se llamara, si estamos dando nombres – dijo romeo riendo _

_Mi ángel- dijo Anthony pensando que ese era el nombre perfecto _

_Me parece perfecto, aunque yo le hubiera puesto tu fantasma- dijo Romeo riendo _

_Que gracioso, ella solo puede ser un ángel en mi vida- dijo Anthony fingiendo enojo _

_Está bien, está bien, respetare tu decisión- dijo Romeo todavía riendo _

_A partir de ese día ambos caballeros se frecuentaban, cuando había algo que celebrar iba a una cafetería cerca del hospital de rubio y cuando era un momento en que necesitaban ayuda mutua se venían cerca del mismo bar donde Anthony encontró a romeo_

_Ambos nunca daban nombres sobre sus respectivas vidas, solo contaban el hecho, era una forma para ambos de escapar del mundo en que vivían _

Ay Romeo como me gustaría no engañarte de decirte la verdad de quien soy, pero en este momento no es posible, eres un buen amigo, pero primero necesito separarme de los Andrew para realmente ser Arthur Brown quien siempre he fingido ser – pensaba Anthony mientras veía por la ventana del tren el paisaje que lo acompañaría a lo largo del camino

Por otra parte Candy, ya había llegado a Chicago, sin haberle avisado a nadie de su regreso

Lo primero que hizo fue seguir con el plan que ya había formulado con Anthony, pues ella también estaba muy indignada con la mentira que había hecho que ellos se separaran

Así que siguiendo con el plan propuesto por ella, fue inmediatamente al departamento que alguna vez compartió con Albert, ya que sabía que el rubio había decidido conservarlo como un lugar donde ambos podían refugiarse cuando no quería estar rodeados de la alta sociedad

Lo único que esperaba, era que Albert no hubiera tenido tiempo de hablar con el casero comentándole que su esposo se había muerto, pues de ser así el plan fracasaría

Al llegar Candy se percato que el casero estaba afuera de la propiedad arreglando el pequeño jardín, pero en cuanto la vio se acerco a ella

Hola Candy, que bueno que ya estas de regreso-dijo el caballero con una sonrisa genuina, pues le tenía una alta estima a ella y a Albert

Sí, yo también me alegro mucho de verlo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa tratando de no cometer una imprudencia

¿Ese pequeño que traes en brazos es tu hijo?- dijo el casero de forma amable

Así es, se quedo dormido en el camino del tren para acá ¿pero quiere verlo? – dijo Candy feliz

Claro- dijo el caballero acercándose al niño -Pero ¿acaso viniste sola? ¿Dónde está tu esposo? Albert en su última visita hace como me dio año me dijo que te habías casado

Este … así es, solo que él es médico y se tuvo que quedar arreglando unos papeles en Francia, pero llega mañana, solo que yo me adelante porque ya extrañaba mucho este hogar- dijo Candy tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, pues sabía que si decía que Anthony solo era un conocido no le seria permitido vivir hay

Me imagino, pero entra, yo te ayudo con tus maletas, como siempre todo se encuentra limpio y en orden, ya ves que Albert luego viene de improvisto- dijo el caballero quien mantenía amistad con el rubio

¿Viene de improviso? – dijo Candy sorprendida y un poco nerviosa

Antes era más seguido, pero últimamente no ha venido, se le ve que está muy ocupado – dijo el caballero – pero feliz, la ultima vez vino con una señorita muy amable y sencilla como el

Ya veo, yo creo que pronto lo veré y le diré que pase a saludarlo- dijo Candy tratando de estar tranquila

Así unos minutos después Candy ya se encontraba sola con su pequeño Matt, en el departamento que una vez compartió con Albert

Mira amor, aquí tu mami vivió, con alguien que fue su gran amigo- dijo Candy a su hijo quien acababa de despertar- espero que tu no tengas nada que ver en esta mentira Albert, no soportaría que tú me hayas mentido- pensaba recordando todos los buenos momento ahí

Por la tarde siguiente Anthony llego a la estación de trenes y cuando salió lo primero que encontró fue a Candy con Matt en los brazos esperándolo

Hola – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa acercándose a saludarla

Hola Anthony- dijo ella nerviosa de tenerlo enfrente

¿Pensé que nos veríamos en el departamento que me dijiste, ya traía ya dirección apuntada? – dijo Anthony feliz, pero sorprendido de verla hay

¿Acaso no te da gusto verme aquí? – dijo Candy fingiendo enojo

No, no, no es eso, bueno, lo que pasa, es que… no sé cómo me diste la dirección pensé eso, pero claro que me da gusto- dijo Anthony hablando atropelladamente por su nerviosismo que ella le causaba

Al escucharlo Candy solo rio y dijo- tranquilo solo estaba jugando

Ay Candy, jamás me vuelvas a decir que no me da gusto verte- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa encantadora y hablando con sinceridad

Está bien, lo prometo, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Candy sonrojada tratando de cambiar de tema

¿Oye tuviste algún problema con el casero de donde me dijiste? – dijo Anthony quien recordaba todo el plan a la perfección

No, pero recuerda que ahora eres mi esposo, eres medico y acabas de llegar de Francia, nos conocimos ahí, el no sabe que soy viuda – dijo Candy tratando de dejar todo claro

Está bien Candy, prometo recordar todo eso – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa encantadora

Minutos después Candy y Anthony llegaron a la casa donde se encontraba en departamento

Bueno pues aquí es, es pequeño, pero realmente lo siento como mi hogar- dijo Candy recordando los buenos momentos vividos ahí

No siempre se necesita vivir en un lugar grande para encontrar un verdadero hogar- dijo Anthony con cierta decepción de su familia

Ven vamos adentro, debes estar cansado por el viaje- dijo Candy notando la expresión de él y tratando de cambiar de tema

Luego de unos minutos ya ambos se encontraban en el recibidor, donde se encontraron con el casero, con el cual no querían verse

Hola Candy, por lo que veo ya llego tu esposo- dijo el casero con una sonrisa

Así es, el es…- dijo Candy dudando de cómo presentarlo, pues a lo mejor el nombre de su esposo molestaba a Anthony

Mi nombre es Arthur Brown – dio Anthony adelantándose a la rubia al ver que no sabía que decir- es un placer conocerlo

El placer es mío, todas las personas allegadas a Albert y Candy son bien recibidas por mi – dijo el caballero con sinceridad

Gracias- dijo Candy tratando de cambiar de tema, pues todavía no hablaba con Anthony de Albert, ni de que ella había vivido ahí con él, cuando era su paciente- creo que debemos ir a nuestro departamento, el viaje fue debió ser cansado para… mi esposo

Está bien, yo los veré después – dijo el caballero

Luego de subir al primer piso Anthony y Candy, junto con Matt ingresaron al departamento, el cargaba una maleta y la pañalera del niño, mientras que ella solo llevaba al pequeño

¿Qué te parece? – dijo Candy pensando que tales para Anthony era muy sencillo ese departamento, pero ella y Albert así habían decidido que se quedara

Muy acogedor – dijo Anthony sintiendo la armonía que tenía ese hogar

Espero que así sea para ti – dijo Candy quien estaba nerviosa de estar ahí con el

Oye Candy te puedo preguntar una cosa – dijo Anthony quien moría de curiosidad

¿Claro? – dijo Candy nerviosa sabiendo que preguntaría

¿Quién es Albert? – dijo Anthony yendo directo al punto

Este…sabes Anthony creo que es momento que hablémonos con la verdad acerca de que fue nuestra vida estos años, si queremos confiar en el otro para buscar la verdad – dijo Candy sabiendo que ese momento llegaría

Solo con una condición- dijo Anthony con determinación

¿Cuál? – dijo ella

Que hablemos con la verdad, sin importar cuánto daño nos haga, ya nos hicieron mucho con una mentira, así que por favor que no haya mentiras entre nosotros – dijo Anthony

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Candy antes de estrechar las manos con él en señal de juramento – solo deja le doy de comer a Matt y conversamos en la sala ¿te parece?

Sí, yo preparare chocolate caliente, pues la noche es muy larga – dijo Anthony sabiendo que una de las debilidades de la rubia era el chocolate

Cuando ya ambos estaban listos, Candy coloco a Matt en el sillón rodeado de almohadas, pues su pequeño se había dormido luego de comer, mientras que ella y Anthony se sentaron en el suelo sobre una manta, con una taza de chocolate caliente, sin saber cómo comenzar

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer : Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, ErisBrowe111; Corazón-salvaje, Guest; Ale, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	6. Chapter 6 Conociendo a Candy

Conociendo a Candy

Durante algunos minutos tanto Anthony como Candy mantenían entre sus manos su tasa de chocolate caliente, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían cómo comenzar

Y bien ¿quieres ser tú o yo quien comencé a contar su versión? – dijo Candy tomando la iniciativa

Soy un caballero y lo correcto es que comiencen las damas, así que es tu turno Candy- dijo Anthony tratando de relajar el ambiente

Está bien, solo que por favor cualquier duda o comentario dime en el momento no te guardes nada, si, recuerda que dijimos que hablaríamos con la verdad, espero no decepcionarte después de que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir – dijo Candy quien sabía que su historia no sería muy grata para el

Lo prometo y te aseguro que nada me puede decepcionar más que el saber que no estuve contigo todos estos años por una cruel mentira – dijo Anthony acariciando la mejilla de ella

Luego de un suspiro Candy comenzó a hablar- todo comenzó el día de la cacería, yo fui presentada ante todos los miembros de la familia, estaba muy nerviosa, pero estando contigo yo sabía que podía superar todo, ese día tu y yo nos separamos del grupo, pasamos momentos muy lindos que siempre me acompañaron, pero de repente algo paso, la verdad es una imagen que mucho tiempo quise borrar de mi mente, el punto es que tú te caíste de tu caballo y yo te llame muchas veces y no me respondías- al decir esto la mirada de ella se nublo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Al ver esto Anthony limpio con sus manos la lagrima y dijo- tranquila, si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro día, sabes que no soporto verte llorar, eres mucho mas linda cuando sonríes

Gracias Anthony, pero no, es algo que necesito decirte, no sabes cuantas veces desee que me escucharas decir todo lo que sentí en ese momento – dijo Candy tomando las manos de él entre las suyas

Está bien continuemos – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Está bien, en ese momento te llame muchas veces y no respondías, yo me sentía cada vez más desesperada, de repente comencé a sentir como me faltaba el aire y todo se volvía negro, así que me desmaye, no sé qué paso en esos días, estuve 3 días inconsciente y cuando desperté me encontré con Archí y Stear a lado de mi cama, yo comencé a llamarte, quería saber cómo estabas pero ahí ellos me dijeron que habías muerto, yo no pude creer eso y nuevamente me desmaye, para mi ese dolor fue algo que nunca pude superar, te tenía que decir tantas cosas que nunca dije, necesitaba volver a verte, yo no podía creer que la persona más importante en ese momento de mi vida había muerto – dijo Candy dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Lo siento Candy, créeme que si hubiera estado ahí, jamás permitiría que pasaras por eso- dijo Anthony sintiendo el sufrimiento de ella, pero a la vez sintiéndose mal, pues sus palabras significaban que el ya era su pasado de ella

Lo sé, es por eso que me da más coraje lo que nos hicieron- dijo Candy demostrando su frustración

A mi también – dijo Anthony cerrando los puños

Después de eso los primeros días para mi fueron prácticamente la muerte, yo no podía salir de mi habitación por qué absolutamente todo lo que había en la mansión me recordaba a ti, no podía ver el jardín de rosas, por que esperaba con ansias verte ahí, simplemente necesitaba encontrar la forma de que tu recuerdo fuera menos doloroso, aunque no la encontraba, por lo que un día decidí irme de la mansión y de los Andrew, pues si tu no ibas a estar ahí, no valía la pena pertenecer a esa familia, ese día tome mis pocas pertenencias y regrese al hogar de Pony – dijo Candy recordando esa decisión

¿Tan importante era yo? – dijo Anthony sin poder creerlo y siendo un pensamiento en voz alta

Y con una voz tímida Candy dijo – eras mi vida, era una niña, pero sabía que sin ti ya nada sería igual

Ay Candy, no sabes lo valioso que es para mí, saber que signifique eso para alguien- dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad

Anthony creo que a veces subestimas a la maravillosa persona que fuiste y espero sigas siendo – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Creo que lo mejor es continuar, sino no terminaremos esta noche- dijo Anthony a quien no le gustaba reconocer sus cualidades

Tienes razón, continuare, cuando llegue al hogar de Pony la hermana María y la señorita Pony me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, mis días no cambiaron muchos, eran tristes y solitarios, los niños del hogar no podían hacer nada para cambiar como me sentía, hasta que un día decidí que me que aria ahí y seria compañera y ayudante de las señorita Pony y la hermana María, sin embargo una tarde me visitaron Archí y Stear, ahí ellos me dijeron que viajarían a Londres a estudiar, pues si tu no estaba ya con ellos y yo tampoco , no veían el caso de permanecer en América, para mí fue doloroso, pero era lo mejor, ese mismo día algo me recordó a ti y sin poder aguantar mi dolor, salí corriendo al bosque , donde encontré a Albert – dijo Candy quien sabía que era el momento de que apareciera su amigo

¿El mismo Albert que menciono el casero- dijo Anthony sintiendo una sensación extraña, muy parecía a ¿celos?

Así es, él fue quien me rescato de la cascada, ese día que me escape y tú te preocupaste por mi – dijo Candy recordando con detalle ese día

Ya lo recuerdo, entonces te seguiste viendo con él; ¿y qué paso cuando te lo encontraste en el bosque?¿ no crees que era peligroso que vieras sola a un vagabundo?- dijo Anthony sin poder ocultar sus celos

Albert ya en ese momento era mi amigo y no creo que fuera peligroso verme con él, digamos que éramos dos almas solitarias – dijo Candy riéndose por dentro, pues Anthony no sabía quién era realmente Albert, pero se lo diría en su momento

Está bien , te creo , continua con tu historia – dijo Anthony resignado

Bueno, pues cuando me lo encontré, yo estaba llorando, recordando te, así que el llego y me consoló, diciéndome que debía estar feliz porque te conocí y que tu solo me habías dado, alegría y cariño y no era justo que yo solo te recordara con lagrimas, también me ayudo a entender que no era la única persona que había perdido a alguien, si no que en el mundo hay más personas como yo, y con ese nuevo pensamiento regrese al hogar de Pony, peto ahí me encontré con algo que nunca imagine, George, la manos derecha del tío abuelo, había ido por mí, para llevarme a Londres a que estudiara en la misma escuela que Archí y Stear por petición del tío abuelo, al principio me negué, pero después recordando las palabras de Albert y el hecho de que me convertiría en una dama por ti, hizo que cambiara de opinión- dijo Candy sabiendo que se enfrentaría a lo más interesante de la historia

Hiciste eso por mi recuerdo- dijo Anthony sorprendido

Así es Anthony, yo necesitaba honrar tu memoria de alguna forma – dijo Candy sabiendo que con el no había necesidad de ocultar nada

La verdad, estoy sin palabras- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Fuiste mi primer amor y también nuestra historia había tenido un final muy cruel para ambos – dijo Candy abriendo su corazón

Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Anthony bajado la mirada, temiendo cada palabra de ella- continua

Al llegar a Londres, no sabía cómo sentirme, pues estaba en un país muy distinto al mío, pero era una oportunidad para superarte y lo único bueno que tenia era que estaría junto con Archí y Stear, yo pensé que esa iba a ser la única forma de honrar tu memoria y al mismo tiempo lograr aprender vivir sin ti, los primeros mese fueron algo difíciles, pues también en ese mismo colegio iban los hermanos Leagan y como te imaginaras Eliza y Niel no perdieron oportunidad para hacerme a vida difícil, sin embargo una noche todo cambio, pues llego a mi ventana uno de mis compañeros herido y medio tomado- dijo Candy quien recordaba ese día con todo detalle

¿Cómo llego un compañero a tu ventana? ¿Dónde estaban los que cuidaban la seguridad del colegio? ¿ Y qué hiciste? – dijo Anthony sin poder evitar mostrar su incomodidad

Son muchas preguntas, pero a todas responderé, llego a mi ventana por casualidad, ya que él era unos de los chicos mas rebeldes del colegio y siempre se escaba por las noches para beber y algunas veces pelear, y llego a mi ventana por que quien lo ayudo en ese día en una pelea , no sabía cuáles eran las habitaciones de los chicos y fue una suerte que lo dejara en la mía, sino otra compañera si hubiera armado un gran escándalo- dijo Candy quien no quería admitir que para ese entonces ese joven ya significaba algo en la vida de ella

Pero Candy, como permitiste que eso pasara y de seguro de inmediato lo echaste de tu habitación – dijo Anthony sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa, conociendo a la rubia

No podía estaba mal herido – dijo Candy tratando de justificarse

¿Entonces? – dijo Anthony esperando las palabras de ella

Lo deje recostado y me escape del colegio para ir en búsqueda de medicamentos- dijo Candy sabiendo que eso no le gustaría a Anthony

Pero Candy, arriesgaste mucho por ese joven, te pudieron haber expulsado del colegio, o peor te pudo haber pasado algo en la calle, era una ciudad que no conocías y mas era de noche – dijo Anthony preocupándose y pensando en todo lo que le pudo pasar a ella

Lo sé, se que fui muy imprudente, pero por otro lado no me arrepiento, pues esa misma noche mientras caminaba por las calles me encontré con Albert y eso me alegro muchísimo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿El mismo Albert del bosque? ¿Pero cómo? – dijo Anthony sin entender y comenzando a tener una extraña sensación hacia ese Albert

Así es, el me dijo que sus animales habían sido capturados y que él los había seguido hasta Londres y que ahora trabajaba en el zoológico, así que yo le dije que un amigo estaba herido y necesitaba comprar medicamentos, el me acompaño y luego me llevo al colegio – dijo Candy – ya no me veas así Anthony dijimos que sería la verdad

Lo sé, pero nada más me imagino todo lo que pudo pasar y me preocupo- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Lo siento , continuando con mi historia, luego de ese día poco a poco comencé a ser amiga del chico de mi que llego a mi ventana, muchos le tenían miedo, otros no lo toleraban, entre ellos Archí, pero algo a mi me decía que él era bueno y que ocultaba un gran dolor y eso se reflejaba en su conducta, así que me acerque a él y no le fui incomoda, pues aceptaba mi compañía, por lo que nos hicimos amigos y luego me entere que Albert fue quien lo había ayudado en la pelea y que ellos eran amigos, por lo que los tres hicimos una buena amistad- dijo Candy tratando de ser concreta

Candy, aun no te das cuenta del encanto que tienes para todos los que te rodean- pensó Anthony mientras oía a la rubia – y que paso después

Pues los meses siguieron yo veía diario a Archí y Stear, por las tardes me fugaba por las ramas de los árboles para llegar a su habitación, pasábamos las tardes conversando o jugando, Stear siempre inventaba algo nuevo, seguido visitaba a Albert en el zoológico y …con el chico rebelde, pasábamos buenos momentos, hasta que un día le hable de ti, pues seguías siendo uno de mis más importantes pensamiento, al no entendía lo importante que eras un mi vida y que a pesar de todo seguías presente, varias veces discutimos por eso – dijo Candy sabiendo que eso era verdad

Así que él se molestaba por mi – dijo Anthony sintiendo satisfacción aunque no lo admitía

Así es, pero…tengo que admitirlo, poco a poco el fue siendo parte importante de mi vida, lo fui queriendo de una forma muy especial, ya en mi corazón no solo existías tu, el también , ninguno de los dos lo admitíamos, pero el sentimiento era mutuo, hasta que un día por culpa de una trampa de Eliza quien también estaba enamorada de él, a ambos nos descubrieron en el cobertizo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero cuando las autoridades del colegio nos vieron pensaron lo peor – dijo Candy sin evitar que su mirada de cristalizara

Ante las palabras de Candy, Anthony sentía como pasaba por todos los sentimientos, desde los celos, hasta el coraje de saber que ella había seguido sufriendo a causa de los Leagan y tratando de controlarse dijo – y que sucedió

Pues como él era de una posición noble y su familia aportaba mucho al colegio solo lo castigaron recluido en su habitación y a mí me expulsaron del colegio, yo tenía mucho miedo, pues que iba a pensar el tío abuelo y la tía abuela, sería una vergüenza para la familia, te había fallado a ti ya no sería una dama y no podía recluir a Albert, pues él se había ido a África un tiempo a seguir con su vocación de ser libre , pase recluida en la torre una de las noches más tristes de mi vida, hasta que escuche la música de una armónica que mi chico rebelde tenia, no entendía que pasaba, pero eso me hizo compañía – dijo Candy dejando escapar una lagrima

Tranquila, por lo que veo, tu vida no ha sido sencilla, pero por lo que ahora veo has salido adelante como la mujer que siempre he admirado – dijo Anthony para reconfortarla

Gracias Anthony – dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida – quieres seguir

Si , ya es algo que he superado – dijo Candy quien ya había dejando esa parte de su vida a tras

A partir de ese momento ella comenzó a contar la historia desde que su castigo cambio, se entero del sacrificio del su chico rebelde , su decisión de ser actor, ya de ella de venir a América, su decisión de convertirse en enfermera, la vida con Albert debido a así amnesia, hasta la separación en la noche de invierno y la decisión de el de estar con Susana, sin ser interrumpida por Anthony

La verdad no logro comprender como pudo terminar su historia así , no debió acabar de esa forma, esa mujer solo se aprovecho de la situación, y el amor jamás será por compromiso – dijo Anthony muy molesto pensado en como ese joven no pudo luchar por su amor , el jamás hubiera permitido eso, además pensaba que esa historia que similar a la de su amigo, pero era imposible que se llamaban de forma diferente los protagonistas

Yo también he pensado y cuestionado de cómo debió terminar pero ya no puedo hacer nada con el pasado- dijo Candy con resignación

Pero sigue , quiero sabes que paso con Albert pues espero que su amnesia no haya sido permanente- dijo Anthony quien ya para ese momento tenía cierta estima por el amigo de Candy

A partir de ahí ella conto, desde que regreso a chicago, como la tía la culpo de la muerte de Stear y corrido de la mansión, en ese momento ambos se tomaron un minuto para pensar, pues Anthony comenzó a llorar al enterarse que se había muerto su primo, Candy lo abrazo dulcemente y así se mantuvieron abrazados, por unos minutos ahogando su dolor mutuamente, después ella continuo hasta llegar al punto en que Niel quería obligarla a casarse con él y se entero de la verdadera identidad del tío abuelo

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos Anthony sorprendido dijo- no puedo creer lo que me dices, entonces Albert es el tío abuelo y todos estos años cuido de ti, protegiéndote siempre y también es el hermano de mi madre

Así es, para mí también fue una sorpresa, fue en ese momento que supe que viviría toda mi vida agradecía a Albert, por cuidarme, por hacer que te conociera y por estar conmigo en todos los momentos difíciles de mi vida, es por eso que aun sin saber lo que él era o quién era, arriesgue todo por cuidarlo y venirnos a vivir aquí fingiendo ser hermanos- dijo Candy conmovida por esos recuerdos

Es por eso que el casero lo precia y como no hacerlo y la verdad espero que el no este involucrado en la mentira que vivimos, sería muy triste saber que una persona como él, nos haya mentido a los dos- dijo Anthony quien comenzaba a atar cabos

Sí , yo simplemente no soportaría eso, el sabe cómo te ame y sufrí por ti, sería muy cruel que me haya mentido todos estos años- dijo Candy dejando escapar una que otra lagrima

Me imagino, yo no lo conocí, bueno nunca he hablando personalmente con la tío abuelo, todos estos años estuve muy alejado de la familia, pero ya será mi turno, continua con tu historia- dijo Anthony quien aun quería saber mas

Está bien, pues luego de que se dio a conocer la identidad del tío abuelo, Archí y yo nos convertimos prácticamente en la mano derecha de el, siempre íbamos los tres a todos los eventos, ya que Archí aun no había superado la muerte de Stear y yo mi separación con Terry, por lo que cualquier distracción era bienvenida, así estuvimos por un año, fue una buena época para mi, sin embargo un día llego a mis manos un periódico en el cual decía que en secreto Terry se había casado con Susana, en ese momento yo no soporte la verdad, pensaba que lo podría hacer, pero no fue así, por lo que sin decirle a nadie me enliste como enfermera de guerra y fui a combate dejando a Archí y Albert muy sorprendidos por mi decisión, yo estuve en Francia ayudando a todos los heridos, ahí me encontré con Mark un medico que un día conocí en una reunión que hizo Eliza, el me conto que acababa de perder a sus padre y hermanos en la guerra y que ya su vida solo era ayudar a los demás, poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, éramos algo así como compañeros de dolor, así pasaron cerca de dos años, nunca fuimos realmente novios, sino que nuestra relación era algo así como vivir el momento ya ambos sabíamos lo que era perder a las personas que queríamos por esperar o acatar reglas sociales, un día me dijo que nos casáramos en secreto, ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación era más por compañía que por realmente amor, y pocos meses después ya esperaba a Matt, por desgracia Mark murió cuando el ejercito visitaba un campo minado, mi pequeño aun no nacía y el nunca lo conoció, ambos estábamos muy felices con la llegada de nuestro hizo, era un símbolo de empezar de nuevo para ambos y fue por la soledad que vivía ahí que decidí regresar, además de que Albert siempre me reclamaba de que no conocía a su nieto- dijo Candy con una sonrisa melancólica, riendo de la ironía de la vida

La verdad, luego de escuchar esto, estoy completamente sin palabras Candy, por un lado tengo mucho coraje contra las personas que me separaron de ti, yo tuve que haber estado ahí contigo, esa siempre fue mi misión desde el día en que te conocí, sin embargo en este momento te admiro mucho mas, pues te convertiste en la mujer que siempre pensé que serias, fuerte y capaz de salir delante ante cualquier circunstancia, sin perder tu esencia, en estos momentos me siento muy poca caso , en comparación contigo, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y todavía tengo mucho que aprender de ti- dijo Anthony tomando las manos de ella

Al escuchar las palabras de él, Candy no pudo comenzar a llorar, pues así siempre fue el, una de las pocas personas que siempre ante todo hablan con el corazón , sin importar el que dirán, por lo que armándose de valor dijo – gracias Anthony, pero no creo que sea así, me costó mucho salir adelante y tu siempre estuviste presente en mí, pero creo que ahora es tu turno

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Sé que mucha de la información que mencione ya la sabíamos, pero es necesaria para comprender más adelante que pasara entre los rubios y Anthony todavía tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados respecto a que ella si abrió su corazón, pero todavía no era tiempo de manifestarlo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Corazón-salvaje, Pucca .chokolatito, Maryel Tonks , zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Magnolia , Ale, así como todas aquellas que leen anónimamente

Tengo una pregunta ¿ si les gusta la historia o creen que le falta algo?

Espero sus reviwes


	7. Chapter 7 Conociendo a Anthony

Conociendo a Anthony

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos rubios estaban listos para comenzar con la segunda parte de la historia que aún no estaba completa, a Candy le daba mucha curiosidad saber que había sido de la vida de el durante estos años, sin embargo para Anthony había partes que le resultaban sumamente vergonzosas

Es tu turno Anthony, por favor dime todo la verdad no importa lo doloroso que sea, recuerda que acordamos hablar con la verdad – dijo Candy tomando las manos de el entre las suyas

Está bien Candy, prometo ser sincero, aunque hay cosas que no me enorgullecen – dijo Anthony desviando la mirada

Te prometo que comprenderé, yo no conozco nada acerca de ti, desde hace 12 años, no soy quien para juzgar lo que hayas hecho , solo quiero poder saber de ti, quiero volver a ser parte de tu vida, por lo menos como amiga- dijo Candy hablando con sinceridad

Candy, por favor no te decepciones de mí, yo reaccione de forma muy débil, no soy alguien de quien te puedas sentir orgullosa, como yo de ti, perdóname- dijo Anthony quien le estaba costando abrirse

Anthony, yo no tengo por qué pensar algo malo de ti, ambos fuimos víctimas y nuestras reacciones fueron por esa terrible mentira, háblame con confianza- dijo Candy acariciando la mejilla de él, con cariño dando confianza a el

Bueno, pues no me queda de otra, empezare con mi historia, todo comienza cuando desperté una semana después del accidente de la cacería de zorros en el hospital, estaba muy desorientado, ahí solo vi a la tía abuela, yo una de las primeras cosas que hice fue preguntar por ti, y fue cuando ella me dijo que tú también te habías caído del caballo y habías muerto, yo no lo podía creer, para mí en ese momento se me acabo la vida, pues lo más importante que eras tú, te habías ido- dijo Anthony sin evitar que su mirada se cristalizara

Por lo que veo, nos lo dijeron de la misma manera- dijo Candy tratando de aminorar el dolor

Así es, por lo menos tuvieron la educación de decirnos lo mismo, cuando lo escuche eso, tratar de encontrar alguna justificación que me dijera que eso era una mentira, pero no fue así, no me quedo más que desquitar mi dolor con la almohada y en ese momento odie al destino, a la vida, a todo, pues siempre que yo tenía una esperanza de vida, me era arrebatado y ya estaba cansado- dijo Anthony recordando cada sentimiento

¿Y que hizo la tía abuela?- dijo Candy quien quería ver quien había mentido primero y porque

La tía abuela , trato de que comprendiera la situación, pero ahí fue el primer confrontamiento que tuvimos, pues yo no entendía como para ella eran tan fácil, yo había perdido al amor de mi vida y ella solo me decía que comprendiera fue ahí donde tome mi primer determinación, pero todavía no encontraba el medio para llevarla a cabo, también en ese momento me percaté de que no podía mover las piernas, al principio me asusté mucho , pero luego los doctores me dijeron que con terapia yo caminaría nuevamente, solo que eso podría llevar desde meses hasta años- dijo Anthony

¿Entonces prácticamente estabas bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo? pero tu seguirías siendo el mismo ¿ cuál era la necesidad de mentir, tú estabas bien y nosotros te pudimos haber ayudado- dijo Candy comenzando a sentir coraje y frustración

Esa es la pregunta que yo ahora me hago, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- dijo Anthony sin entender

No sé, pero esto cada vez me decepciona más- dijo Candy con tristeza- pero continúa

Está bien, luego de un tiempo yo salí del hospital, ya había preguntado a la tía abuela por Archí y Stear y ella me dijo que ninguno soporto el dolor de perderte y habían decidido regresar con sus padres, al enterarme de esto, no te lo voy negar sentí mucha envidia de ellos, pues ellos si tenían como refugiarse en sus padres y yo estaba solo, ahora me avergüenzo de eso, pues ellos eran como mis hermanos- dijo Anthony diciendo la verdad y reconociendo que actuó mal

Pues yo estoy segura que si realmente hubiera sido cierto, ellos jamás te hubieran dejado solo, para ellos también eras como un hermano, yo vi como sufrieron cuando supuestamente moriste, ellos o me dejaron sola a mí y yo no era de la familia prácticamente- dijo Candy diciendo lo que pensaba

Candy, tú eras en ese momento lo más importante para los tres, no sé si alguna vez te lo dijeron pero cuando éramos jóvenes, una noche nos juntamos y dijimos que no pelearíamos si tu corazón elegía a alguno de nosotros, pues respetaríamos esa decisión, pero que los tres velaríamos siempre por ti, tratando de que nunca más volvieras a llorar, nosotros haríamos todo por ti , fue un juramento entre caballeros – dijo Anthony limpiando una lagrima de la mejilla de ella

Anthony, no solo nos lastimaron a tía y a mí , sino a Archí y a Stear también, estoy segura que ellos tampoco sabían de esta mentira y ahora me da más coraje, pues Stear murió sin conocer la verdad – dijo Candy recordando todo lo que paso junto a los hermanos Cornwell

¿Esta segura? – dijo Anthony quien para ese punto desconfiaba de todos

Si , ellos también sufrieron tu muerte- dijo Candy recordando como los Cornwell prometieron no volver a tocar la gaita, porque con dos personas se oiría muy triste, tenían que ser tres decía siempre Archí

Entonces descartamos a ellos y creo que es hora de contar lo más difícil- dijo Anthony quien seguía dando vueltas al asunto

Dime Anthony, confió en ti – dijo Candy con una sonrisa cálida

Bueno , pues cuando Salí del hospital, la tía abuela me dijo que para una mejor atención médica, nos mudaríamos a NY , a mí eso no me importaba es más nada me importaba, me negaba a recibir cualquier atención, terapia o lo que fuera, tampoco soportaba a la tía abuela y pasaba todos los días solo, una tarde luego de un tiempo estaba estando sentado en la silla de ruedas, solo en mi habitación comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en la vida, la perdida de mi madre cuando era un niño, el abandono de mi padre desde siempre, la ida de Archí y Stear, pero sobre todo tu muerte, había muerto la persona que me había regresado las ganas de vivir que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, que viendo una caja de pastillas para el dolor que también eran somníferos , paso por mi mente tomar cada una de ellas antes de dormir y no despertar jamás, reunirme contigo y ser feliz, recuerdo que saque todas, las conté y aunque no sabía nada de medicina, estaba seguro que si las tomaba todas no despertaría, estaba por comenzar a tomarlas, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, era George quien me había ido a visitar, por orden del tío abuelo- dijo Anthony pero fue interrumpido por la rubia

Ahora tengo algo más que gradecer a George quien siempre ha sido un buen amigo y guía para mí, te salvo la vida, pero como pudo pasar eso por tu mente. Anthony tu eres alguien muy valioso y no es justo que pensaras eso, sería algo que jamás habría entendido – dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos al imaginarse la decepción de el para pensar algo así

Me sentía muy solo, ahora entiendes por qué yo te admiro, tu saliste avante ante la situación, en cambio yo me refugie en el dolor y la desesperación, estuve a punto de salirme por la salida fácil, no quise pensar más a haya – dijo Anthony comenzando a subir la voz y mostrando toda su frustración en ese momento

Al ver el estado de ánimo del rubio Candy se levantó y lo abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que fue correspondido por él, fue en ese momento en que Anthony refugio su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello dela rubia y comenzó a llorar sacando todo lo que había guardado por años

Candy, estuve a punto de suicidarme, no soportaba la idea de vivir sin ti, estuve a punto, si George no hubiera llegado, yo no estaría aquí, eres a la primera que dio esto, ni él lo sabe, perdóname soy débil, no soy como tú- dijo Anthony entre sollozos sin deshacer el abrazo

Al escuchar cada palabra le partía el corazón a Candy y son verlo, solo acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarlo y armándose de valor para hablar dijo- tranquillo Anthony, lo importante es que estas aquí, conmigo, y no eres débil, tú no eres culpable de nada

Luego de oír las palabras de ella, Anthony se separó de la rubia y la miro a los ojos, ella también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero al verlo le dedico la sonrisa más dulce que el pudiera recordar

Gracias – dijo Anthony al verla a los ojos

¿Por qué?- dijo ella sin entender

Porque tu mirada siempre me ha logrado sacar del abismo más profundo – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa aun con la mirada cristalizada

Anthony, eres tú, eres una persona fuerte y yo te admiro, porque a pesar de todo por lo que has tenido que pasar, tu esencia sigue siendo la misma y eso es digno de admirar- dijo Candy siendo ella quien limpiara las lágrimas del rubio

No sé qué decir, Candy yo…- dijo Anthony pero fue interrumpido por ella

No digas nada solo acéptalo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa- ¿estás bien? Podemos continuar mañana

Estoy bien y ese fue el trato esta noche ambos seremos sinceros y contaremos la verdad – dijo Anthony con determinación

Bueno, si es así, te escucho – dijo ella volviendo a tomar su lugar en el suelo a al lado de el

Siguiendo con mi historia, cuando George llego, al principio trato de convencerme de que tenía que tomar mis terapia y no podía quedarme así, haciendo nada, yo discutí con él, todo lo que me decía, me parecía absurdo y no quería escuchar a nadie, pero luego me hizo ver que estaba actuando mal, diciéndome que si así hubiera querido que actuaras tú, si hubiera sido al revés, yo me asuste ante esa idea y dije que no, luego de unos minutos ambos llegamos a un acuerdo, de que yo saldría adelante, pero todo sería por ti, para que desde donde estuvieras te sintieras orgulloso de mi, la única condición que puse fue no volver a ver a la tía abuela nunca más, pues sentía mucho coraje al ver que no le importaba tu muerte y que la única persona que tendría interacción conmigo seria el tío abuelo, por medio de George, pues no quería saber absolutamente nada de la familia Andrew- dijo Anthony sintiéndose aun satisfecho de esa decisión, ya que lo ayudo a crecer

¿Así es posible que George, Albert y la tía abuela conozcan la verdad? – dijo Candy tratando de encontrar un culpable

Es lo que yo creo – dijo Anthony confirmando las sospechas

No, Albert no me pudo haber mentido todos estos años con una mentira así- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada, pensando que su gran amigo no pudo hacer eso

Candy, lamento lo que te voy a decir, pero te mintió muchos años ocultándote su identidad- dijo Anthony quien para ese momento aún no comprendía la amistad con el patriarca de la familia, no podía evitar sentir celos

Al escuchar esto , ella se dio cuenta que era verdad, lo que provoco que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y reuniendo valor dijo – tienes razón, por ahora no puedo confiar en el

Tenemos que encontrar un culpable, no se puede quedar así lo que nos hicieron- dijo Anthony limpiando las lágrimas de ella

Así es, no podemos quedarnos así- dijo Candy con determinación- pero continúa con tu historia

Claro, luego de ponerme de acuerdo con George que solo el seria el interlocutor entre el tío abuelo y yo, comencé a estudiar con tutores privados , estaba completamente solo en la mansión de NY, solo los sirvientes eran mi compañía, también comencé con mis terapias, al poco tiempo volvía a caminar, con cierta dificultad, pero cuando estuve listo, me inscribí a la universidad, pues quería ser médico, además es una profesión que absorbe mucho tiempo, y vi que me gustan los niños, por lo que decidí ser pediatra, le comunique mi decisión a George y el tío abuelo y ellos me apoyaron, pero George me dijo que lo mejor era que cambiara mi nombre, para que la universidad no me dieran privilegios por ser un Andrew, así todo el mérito fuera mío y así lo hice- dijo Anthony recordando toda la correspondencia que se enviaba esos día

Así ¿ y cuál fue tu nombre esos años? – dijo Candy sorprendida de esta información

Arthur Brown, así todas mis cartas irían firmadas como A.B, y nadie sospecharía de que yo era Anthony Brower , para todos seria Arthur Brown , además para mí eso fue perfecto , así cuando renunciara a los Andrew , yo podría seguir con mi nueva identidad con médico y nadie lo sabría- dijo Anthony quien ya tenía todo un plan armado

Entonces si pensabas renunciar a los Andrew – dijo Candy más como afirmación que como pregunta, pues para ella eso era muy sorprendente

Si , ya nada me detenía para estar aquí, mis primos me abandonaron , no confiaba en la matriarca de la familia y había perdido al amor de mi vida, que me detenía para seguir aquí, lo único que podía hacer era seguir con mi camino y ese era ejercer mi profesión y dedicarme a ayudar los demás y sobre todo no vivir bajo el yugo de los Andrew- dijo Anthony sin vergüenza de expresar sus sentimientos

Y durante todos estos años ¿nadie te descubrió? – dijo Candy quien quería conocer mas

Este, solo un amigo que era mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad, un día llego una carta de George, pero olvido poner el nombre ficticio y puso el verdadero, así que yo lo recogí y él me dijo que porque recogía correo extraño, que tenía que reportarlo ante la dirección y como en ese momento yo me sentía muy solo, por lo cual teniendo la necesidad de confiar en alguien, le dije la verdad y a partir de ahí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y ha guardado el secreto- dijo Anthony recordando a su amigo Richard

Me alegra que hayas abierto tu corazón, todos necesitamos tener alguien en que confiar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, tomando las manos de el

Si , con Richard me logre sentir libre y apoyado durante toda mi época universitaria – dijo Anthony poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

Pues entonces algún día tengo que conocer a ese amigo tuyo, quiero conocer al joven que te brindo su amistad – dijo Candy con entusiasmo, pues quería conocer más de el

Te prometo que un día pues aparte de él, nadie más conoce la verdad y esa es toda la historia, termine la carrera, invite al tío abuelo a mi graduación, no fue y decidí comenzar con mi plan de alejarme de los Andrew, pero antes tenía que volver por ultimas ves a Lakewood, te encontré y me di cuenta que viví una horrible mentira- dijo Anthony recapitulando de forma concreta lo ultimo

Entonces hemos llegado al fin de nuestra historia, nuestros caminos fueron muy diferentes – dijo Candy hasta que fue interrumpida por el

Pero ahora tenemos un objetivo común, por favor Candy ayúdame a encontrar la verdad y después veremos qué pasa con nosotros – dijo Anthony quien a pesar del tiempo aun soñaba con una oportunidad en el corazón de ella

Anthony , yo…me prometí no volver a amar, solo viviré por mi pequeño, ya no soportaría que mi corazón se rompiera una vez más – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Lo sé, pero por favor, vamos a darnos tiempo, te prometo que no insistiré, solo déjame por lo menos ser tu amigo y con el tiempo decidiremos que pasa- dijo Anthony tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas

Solo amigos, no puedo prometer más Anthony- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos al rubio

Solo amigos – dijo Anthony sabiendo que por lo menos era un comienzo

Después de esta promesa, ambos decidieron que ya era tarde y lo mejor sería dormir, para a la mañana siguiente siguieran con su plan de descubrir quién les había mentido todos estos años

Cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones en ese pequeño departamento, para ambos fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero luego de unas horas lo lograron, sin embargo alrededor de las 1 una de la madrugada Matt se despertó, pues quería comer, provocando que Candy también se despertara, la rubia dio de comer al pequeño, luego lo coloco en su pecho, cerca de su hombro para sacarle los gases y el niño volviera a dormir, lo paseo por unos minutos por el departamento, hasta que el niño volvió a dormirse

Cuando consiguió que se durmiera, lo coloco en sus brazos, para ir antes de volver a su habitación por un vaso con agua, pero cuando caminaba de regreso se encontró con Anthony en el marco de la puerta

Anthony , me asustaste- dijo Candy sorprendida con el niño en los brazos

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo que tenía sed y decidí venir por un vaso de agua- dijo Anthony quien siempre tuvo el sueño muy ligero

Entonces ya somos dos – dijo Candy sonriendo

En ese momento Anthony también tomo un vaso, vertió el agua, la bebió y por unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir

Bueno iré a acostar a Matt en su cuna- dijo Candy para cortar la tensión

Claro, yo iré a mi habitación – dijo Anthony quien quería decir más pero no se atrevió

Este… me ayudarías a acostar a Matt, a veces me es complicado hacerlo sin despertarlo – dijo Candy quien no quería admitir que tampoco quería separarse del rubio

Por supuesto, vamos – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar

En ese momento ambos fueron a acostar al pequeño, luego de que lo hicieron ambos se quedaron de pie en la habitación de ella, mientras que el niño dormía en su cuna

Sin pensarlo mucho Anthony tomo las manos de la rubia y beso casa una, ella no pudo objeción, pues se querría dejar llevar por el momento , pensar solo en ella, por un instante, después poco a poco él se fue acercando más a ella, hasta estar muy juntos, fue cuando Candy, sintió los fueres brazos de el alrededor de ella, por lo cual cerro los ojos

Al ver que ella había cerrado los ojos, Anthony coloco sus labios, sobre los de ella, Candy respondió al beso, que el principio fue tierno, pero poco a poco se hizo más profundo y apasionado, sin dejarse de besar, Candy coloco sus manos sobre el cabello de él, mientras que Anthony la acercaba tomándola por la cintura

Unos minutos más tarde, Anthony dejo los labios de ella, para descender sobre su cuello, Candy respondida positivamente ante cada caricia propiciada por él, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando a la cama, el la fue recostando con toda la delicadeza posible, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama

Poco tiempo después las ropas le fueron estorbando a ambos rubios, que dejándose llevar por todo lo que sus corazones sentían se entregaron mutuamente, demostrando que lo que alguna vez sintieron seguía intacto en su interior, demostrándolo con la pasión que cada uno llevaba

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Ahora quiero agradecerá a : Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Corazón- Salvaje, ErisBrowe111, Flor , Ale, Maryel Tonks así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	8. Chapter 8 Consecuencias

Consecuencias

A la mañana siguiente luego de una apasionada noche en la cual Candy y Anthony se entregaron al sentimiento que les producía el saberse vivos el uno con el otro, la primera en despertar fue Candy, quien al abrir los ojos pudo percatarse que se encontraba sobre el pecho desnudo de el

Al voltearse para mirarlo, vio los hermoso que se veía dormido, tan tranquilo y relajado, sin embargo en ese momento un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodero de ella

Esto no está bien, no debió suceder, ambos nos dejamos llevar, pero…- pensó ella mientras lo contemplaba dormido

Así que tratando de no moverlo mucho para no despertarlo, se levantó de su lugar para salir corriendo al baño, donde se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de evitar que Anthony despertara, pues no sabía cómo lo enfrentaría después de lo sucedido la noche anterior

Cuando logro realizar su cometido, tomo a su pequeño Matt, junto con la pañalera que pertenecía al pequeño y salió del departamento

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a una cafetería cercana, donde desayuno ligero, para después darle de comer a Matt quien seguía dormido, ya que era un niño muy tranquilo. Después comenzó caminar por el parque pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que llego a América

Por otra parte Anthony ya había despertado en el departamento, sentía que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, sin embargo cuando se percató que ella no se encontraba a su lado sintió una gran desolación en su corazón, pues eso solo significaba que ella se había arrepentido de lo sucedido

Anthony no sabía qué hacer, pues sabía que no podía salir del departamento ya que si lo hacía podía ser visto por alguno de los Andrew y se vendría abajo el plan que tendría para descubrir quién les mintió

Sin embargo ahora ya dudaba que ese plan siguiera en pie, debido a que lo sucedido la noche anterior podría cambiar la relación de el con Candy, ya que él no sería capaz de incomodarla y si había huido sin hablar con él, era porque ella no quería confrontarlo, aunque para él había sido cumplir uno de sus sueños no tenía idea de lo que había significado para ella

Mientras tanto en el parque Candy se encontraba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que dos personas de acercaban a ella felices de verla

¿Candy eres tú? – dijo Anni sorprendida de ver a su casi hermana ahí

Eh… me hablaban- dijo Candy saliendo de sus pensamientos

Como siempre sigue siendo igual de distraída gatita- dijo Archi quien también estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga

Chicos que alegría verlos, lo siento estaba distraída-dijo Candy con su singular carisma

Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- dijo Anni sonriente- este es el hermoso Matt ¿puedo cargarlo?

Claro- dijo Candy pasando a su pequeño a su amiga quien de inmediato se puso a hacer mimos al pequeño que reía feliz

Oye Albert nos dijo que ibas a pasar unos días en Lakewood nos hubieras dicho para ir por ti a la estación Candy, te extrañamos mucho, ya Anni y yo estábamos pensando irnos a vivir a Francia- dijo Archí quien aún tenía un sentimiento especial por la rubia

Yo también les extrañe mucho y si mi plan era pasar un tiempo en Lakewood, tenía una promesa que cumplir, pero…pasaron cosas y preferir regresar, fue algo de imprevisto- dijo Candy quien solo estaba pensando en Anthony, pero sabía que no podía decir nada hasta saber si Archí sabia la verdad o no

Tienes razón, yo no he ido hay desde la muerte de Stear, no soporto la idea de esta ahí, sin Anthony ni Stear, porque aunque Anthony era mi primo, para mí me dolió exactamente igual que le muerte de Stear, ya que para mí él era como mi hermano- dijo Archí hablando con sinceridad

Al escuchar estas palabras, Candy se dio cuenta que Archí tampoco sabía la verdad, él también era víctima de la situación, sin embargo antes de decir algo tendría que hablarlo con Anthony

Y díganme ¿ustedes cómo están? – dijo Candy tratando de cambiar de tema

Este… nos casamos hace un mes – dijo Anni algo tímida con Matt en brazos

Eso es maravilloso, pero por que no me habían dicho, por lo menos una carta- dijo Candy quien estaba muy feliz, por ellos, pero si algo triste de no haberse enterado

Este…es que nos tuvimos que casar, fue algo muy íntimo, solo los Andrew- dijo Anni ya que era una situación que le incomodaba cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Candy

¿Qué paso? Claro si se puede saber – dijo la rubia viendo que eso afectaba a su amiga quien tomada lugar a lado de ella para comenzar a contar la historia

Lo que pasa es que mis padres hace unos meses cayeron en bancarrota y una de las formas para salvar nuestra fortuna , que ya hace mucho tiempo no era mucha, sin embargo mi madre quiso que viviéramos de apariencias, yo me negaba a seguir con la mentira, pero no me quedaba de otra, así que cuando ya no pudimos sostenerla más uno de los socios de mi padre ele dijo que si quería salvar su honor, lo más práctico que había que hacer era que yo me casara con su hijo que siempre le había gustado- dijo Anni sin poder evitar que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla

Pero qué horror, ¿cómo es posible que tu padre aceptara una propuesta así? Y tu Archí, ¿Por qué la familia Andrew no hizo algo?- dijo Candy sumamente sorprendida

Esa es otra larga historia, ya ves que durante el primer año en el que se dio a conocer que como patriarca de la familia todo fue fiestas y presentaciones, justo cuando te fuiste a Francia todo comenzó a ser muy duro para Albert, pues la mayoría de socios dudaba mucho de su juventud , pensaba que por ser tan joven no sabría llevar los negocios, sin embargo esto es absurdo pues mientras su identidad estaba oculta el llevo los negocios familiares con mucho éxito, pero volviendo a la historia de Anni, cuando yo ofrecí mi ayuda, los padres de Anni se negaron a recibirla, argumentando que la estabilidad de los Andrew era incierta por culpa de Albert - dijo Archí recordando esa etapa

¿Y eso es cierto?- dijo Candy quien se sorprendida de todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia

No, claro que no, a pesar de que muchos socios se retiraron de las empresas, muchos otros se unieron, y Albert junto con George han logrado salir adelante y ahora los Andrew son de las empresas más poderosas, aunque muchos siguen dudado de las ideas de Albert, la verdad la ha pasado muy mal en cuestiones de negocios- dijo Archí hablando con sinceridad

Al escuchar eso Candy sintió tristeza por todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo aún tenía muy clavada la duda de su él le había mentido todos estos años con respecto a Anthony, lo que hacía que sus sentimientos fueran encontrados

Y ¿después que paso?- dijo Candy intrigada

Pues en una medida desesperada, solicitamos la ayuda de Albert y nos casamos en secreto, solo fue la tía abuela, Albert y George, fue algo muy rápido pero lindo, para después ir a mi casa por mis cosas y a decirle a mis padres lo que habíamos hecho, ellos se decepcionaron mucho, porque arruinaba sus planes, dijeron que no quería volverme a ver y ahora vivo muy feliz con los Andrew- dijo Anni a quien a un le dolía las acciones de su padre

Ya veo, sin embargo me alegro mucho por ustedes hacen una linda pareja- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Gracias gatita- dijo Archí con una sonrisa- ¿ahora a amor déjame cargar a este caballerito?

En ese momento Anni pasó al pequeño a su esposo y volviendo a conversar con Candy dijo- ¿y tú no tienes que contar todo tu vida en Francia, pues las cartas eran muy cortas?

Lo sé, pero la verdad no tenía mucho que contar, ustedes sabían porque me había ido, pero cuando conocí a Mark todo cambio, pero creo que esa es una historia muy larga que luego les contare- dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo decirles que si había querido a Mark, pero nunca lo había amado como a Anthony o a Terry

Está bien, pero luego no la cuentas- dijo Anni guiñándole un ojo

Oye Candy, porque no aprovechamos que es temprano y vamos a la mansión, estoy seguro que Albert muere por verte no ha dejado de decir que regresabas, ya hasta Nathalie te conoce de tanto que el habla de ti- dijo Archí mientras jugaba con el pequeño

Este…lo que pasa es que apenas ayer llegue aquí y la verdad solo salí a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y quiero descansar, pero espero mañana ir – dijo Candy quien no estaba muy segura de querer ver a Albert

Está bien, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí y te veremos seguido- dijo Anni quien se percató que Candy estaba nerviosa

Bueno chicos yo los dejo ya es un poco tarde y todavía tengo que dar un baño a mi amor- dijo Candy extendiendo los brazos para cargar a su pequeño

En ese momento Candy luego de despedirse comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, mientras que Anni y Archí se dirigían al auto de el

Oye amor – dijo Anni quien no sabía si preguntar o no

¿Qué paso? – dijo Archí acomodándose en el asiento del conductor

No se te hizo muy raro que Candy no haya querido ir a ver a Albert, aunque sea un ratito, a ella siempre le gusto compartir tiempo con él, eran muy apegados sin importar la hora, siempre estaban el uno para el otro – dijo Anni quien había visto esa relación desde que Albert tenia amnesia

Cierto, a mí también me pareció raro, a lo mejor no había querido ver a la tía abuela- dijo Archí tratando de buscar una justificación

Pero no ella y la tía abuela arreglaron sus diferencias desde antes que Candy se fuera- dijo Anni quien ya mantenía una buena relación con la matriarca de la familia

Tienes razón, pero podemos probar si hay un problema entre Candy y Albert, hay que ver cómo reacciona Albert cuando le digamos que Candy está en la cuidad, pues según yo también estaba esperando para ir por ella a la estación- dijo Archí

Me parece bien, ahora que lleguemos hablamos con el – dijo Anni antes de dar un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

Por otra parte Candy había hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer su camino de regreso lo más largo posible , sin embargo a pesar de todo al cabo de un rato llego, al estar frente a la puerta dudo en entrar, pero sabía que no podía tener a Matt más tiempo fuera, pues comenzaba a hacer frio

Al entrar se percató que el departamento olía de forma deliciosa, el aroma llego a ella e hizo que su sonrisa de dibujar en su cara, pero al mismo tiempo supo porque ese aroma, Anthony había cocinado para ella

Cuando Anthony escucho que la puerta se abrió, se limpió las manos con las cuales había cortado algunas verduras que estaba cocinando y poniendo su mejor sonrisa salió

Hola Candy- dijo Anthony desde la estaba de la cocina

Hola Anthony – dijo ella sonrojada aunque trataba de evitarlo

Escapaste por la mañana – dijo Anthony de forma juguetona

Al escuchar eso ella bajo la mirada y sin verlo a los ojos dijo- por favor no hablemos de eso, piensa que nunca sucedió, ambos nos dejamos llevar- dijo Candy comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño sin ver a los ojos

Es que yo no puedo hacerlo- dijo Anthony antes de que ella entrar al baño con Matt en brazos

Tendrás que hacerlo lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo Candy volteando por primera vez a verlo

Pero…- dijo Anthony hasta que fue interrumpido con el llanto de Matt

Lo siento, tengo que darle un baño a mi hijo- dijo Candy entrando al baño y dejando escapar una lagrima que Anthony ya no vio

Al igual que el camino de regreso del parque, el baño duro mucho tiempo, pues Candy se negaba a salir, sin embargo sabía que no podía estar ahí por siempre, así que luego de unos minutos tomo valor y salió, Matt se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, por lo cual salió cargándolo

Candy, tenemos que hablar- dijo Anthony sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo como ella salía por el pasillo con Matt en brazos

Anthony, no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Candy quien no quería volver a tocar el tema

Solo escúchame una vez, solo una vez no pido más- dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos a ella

Está bien, pero será la última vez que toquemos este tema – dijo Candy sentándose en una silla frente a Anthony

No voy a hablar de lo que sucedió anoche, para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida, yo te amo de las misma forma que te amé hace años, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, sin embargo si a ti te atormenta tanto lo que paso lo que menso quiero es molestarte, así que si lo que sucedió entre nosotros, va a ser casusa de que estés mal, yo en este momento tomo mis cosas y me voy, olvidamos que nos reencontramos y seguimos con el camino que ya habíamos elegido yo en NY y tu aquí- dijo Anthony convencido de no hacer nada que molestara a Candy

Al momento de escuchar las palabras de Anthony, Candy sentía que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, pues eso significaba que él estaba dispuesto como siempre había sido a sacrificar todo porque ella estuviera bien

Al no recibir respuesta de ella, Anthony se levantó de donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar con dirección al dormitorio, para tomar sus maletas y regresar esa misma noche a NY

Pero antes de llegar al pacillo sintió como una mano lo tomaba por la muñeca, en ese momento se giró para ver que era Candy que lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados

Por favor Anthony, no te vayas…- dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía- este…aún tenemos que averiguar quién nos mintió estos años

Al principio de las palabras de Candy, Anthony sintió que todavía quedaba una esperanza, pero al oír la continuación, vio que no existía alguna

Pero Candy, no quiero molestarte – dijo Anthony quien tampoco quería sufrir

Yo lo sé, pero por favor, yo no me puedo quedar con esa duda, además hoy vi a Archí y por lo que note él también es una víctima como nosotros, y él te extraña mucho , sería muy bueno que se reencontraran – dijo Candy dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Candy por favor no llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar- dijo Anthony limpiando varias de las lágrimas de la rubia

Entonces no te vayas, apenas te reencuentro y no es justo que nos separemos tan pronto- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a Anthony

Pero…- dijo Anthony pero fue callado por ella

Dame tiempo, en este momento no se ni que siento, solo sé que no quiero que me dejes sola, te necesito, por favor Anthony- dijo Candy tomándolo de las manos

Anthony sabía que no se podía negar a nada que pidiera ella y armándose de valor dijo- está bien Candy, no te presionare y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites

En ese momento ambos rubios se abrazaron sabiendo cada uno que su corazón latía por el otro, aunque Candy no lo quisiera admitir

Al cabo de un rato Candy y Anthony ya se encontraban más relajados, y decidieron que lo mejor era comer, pues por todo lo sucedido ninguno lo había hecho

Sin embargo se encontraban poniendo la mesa, cuando escucharon varios toques en la puerta. Candy dijo a Anthony que se encendiera en la cocina mientras ella abría, a lo que el rubio hizo caso

Cuando Anthony desapareció, Candy trato de acomodar su ropa y fue a abrir, checando que Matt aún se encontraba domino sobra el sofá rodeado de almohadas

Al abrir se encontró con una gran sorpresa

Candy, que gusto verte – dijo Albert quien extendía los brazos como siempre lo había hecho para que ella se refugiara en ellos y sin poder evitar demostrar la felicidad que le daba ver a Candy

Albert- al verlo Candy se quedó sin palabras y respondiendo espontáneamente se refugió en esos brazos que siempre la habían cuidado, necesitaba sentir ese calor, pero en un segundo la mentira vivida vino a su mente y se separó bruscamente de su amigo, dejando al rubio sorprendido

Candy ¿qué sucede?- dijo Albert sin poder evitar mostrar su extrañeza

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Por fin ya volví, varias semanas fuera y ya extrañaba escribir, pero el fin de semestre lo merecía es mi último semestre, y todavía falta dos exámenes pero ya me di un tiempo, bueno antes que queda quiero agradecer su paciencia y espero pueda seguir contando con su apoyo, sería muy triste ver que no, pero sinceramente era necesario, aunque jamás dejaría una historia inconclusa

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas aquellas me que esperaron, normalmente pongo los nombres de los reviwes del ultimo capitulo, peo esta vez sé que no tengo perdón por el tiempo de la demora y pido una disculpa general a todas aquellas que me han brandado su apoyo sea con un reviwe o leyendo anónimamente

Espero actualizar más seguido

Y espero sus reviwes


	9. Chapter 9 Conociendo a

Conociendo a

Cuando Candy escucho la pregunta de su amigo, vio que ese comportamiento era sospechoso para él, pero tenía que admitir que se encontraba muy nerviosa por varios motivos, primero no quería admitir lo que sentía por Anthony, segundo no quería que descubrieran a Anthony en la cocina y tercero, aunque ella no lo creía ya tenía la duda de si Albert le había mentido todos estos años

¿Pequeña estas bien? – dijo Albert al ver que ella se quedaba pensando si contestar o no

Este… si si estoy bien – dijo Candy volviendo a la realidad

¿Me invitas a pasar? ¿O platicamos aquí? – dijo Albert riendo, pensado que ese día Candy estaba muy distraía pero así era ella

Claro, pasa – dijo Candy quietándose de la puerta y riendo

En ese momento el rubio entro y al ver el departamento se sintió en su hogar, pues ese lugar también era muy significativo para él, pues a pesar de tener amnesia en el tiempo que vivió ahí, fue una de las épocas más tranquilas de su vida y adoraba la compañía de su pequeña

Veo que pusiste mesa para dos, ¿esperas a alguien pequeña? – dijo Albert un poco extrañado

Al oír las palabras de su amigo, a Candy comenzaron a dudarle las manos y tratando de actuar con naturalidad dijo- este. No, pero que tonta, es porque estoy aquí y la costumbre

Ya veo, pero podemos aprovechar la situación, si no te molesta, muero por ver que tan buena cocinera eres- dijo Albert recordando que cuando viviendo juntos en el que cocinaba era el, pues a ella nunca se le dio

No seas así Albert, te prometo que si he aprendido, ¿quién crees que me cocinaba en Francia?- dijo Candy volviendo a sentir el mismo ambiente cálido que siempre llevo con el rubio

No sé, tal vez Mark – dijo Albert sin poder contener la risa- mejor déjame ver si la comida es comestible

Justo estaba Albert por levantarse del comedor cuando Candy recordó que Anthony se escondía ahí, sin embargo en ese mismo preciso instante se comenzó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, cosa que la rubia agradeció

Albert, podrías ir a ver que tiene Matt, apuesto que mueres por conocerlo- dijo Candy tratando de disimular sus nervios

Claro pequeña, ya quiero conocer a mi nieto- dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa y yendo hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto

Mientras Albert levantaba al niño y jugaba con el Candy pensaba de qué forma haría para que Anthony saliera de su escondite

Oye Candy, creo que este pequeño tiene hambre- dijo Albert mientras todavía jugaba

Tienes razón, pero deje su biberón en mi habitación ¿puedes ir por él? – dijo Candy caminando lentamente hasta la cocina

Si, ya voy, vamos pequeño – dijo Albert encantado de jugar con el niño

En cuanto Albert ingreso a la habitación de Candy, ella entro a la cocina para decirle a Anthony que saliera corriendo y que se escondiera en la otra habitación, cosa que el rubio hizo al instante

Unos minutos después Albert regreso con el niño, el biberón y se sentó en la sala, siendo acompañado por Candy

Pequeña, Matt es un bebe hermoso, se parece tanto a ti – dijo Albert mirando con ternura- esos ojos verdes son iguales a los tuyos

Lo sé, aunque también se parece mucho a Mark- dijo Candy recordando a su amigo, por el que llego a sentir un gran cariño y pensaba que era la persona que la acompañaría el resto de su vida

¿Te afecto mucho la perdida de Marck? ¿Verdad?- dijo Albert viendo la mirada triste de ella

En ese momento Candy no sabía que responder, pues ante todo el mundo Mark había sido su gran amor, ya que nadie sabía la verdad que ellos más que nada fueron amigos que se acompañaron en la soledad, ella de estar lejos de las personas que la quería y lejos y de Terry y el por la muerte de sus padres en la guerra

Si, él estaba muy feliz con la llegada de Matt, fue una verdadera pena que no pudiera conocerlo- dijo Candy sintiendo de verdad tristeza , pues Mark y ella esperaba con mucha ilusión a su pequeño

Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí pequeña, pero sabes que me fue imposible, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí y siempre estaré para ti – dijo Albert abrazando con su brazo libre a Candy

Gracias Albert, yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo Candy olvidando todas sus dudas

Por unos minutos la relación de Candy y Albert volvió a ser la misma que muchos años atrás, pues ella necesitaba al amigo que siempre estuvo en los peores momentos para cuidarla y guiarla y el también necesitaba a pequeña que siempre le enseño como salir adelante, a la cual admiraba y sentía ese sentido de protección

Luego de unas horas de charla, comida y el hecho de poner se al tanto de la vida del otro Albert se retiró prometiendo volver pronto y que ella iría al día siguiente a visitarlos a la mansión para conocer a Nathalia

En cuanto Candy se sintió lista, tomo a su pequeño y fue a buscar a Anthony quien había estado escondido en la habitación

Anthony, ya puedes salir- dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Gracias Candy- dijo Anthony de forma fría cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia

¿Qué tienes Anthony?- dijo ella extrañada

Nada – dijo el nuevamente frio – crees que pueda comer algo

Este sí, te guarde comida – dijo Candy aun sin entender la conducta del rubio

Durante toda la comida Anthony estuvo en silencio observando solo su plato, mientras que Candy estaba sentada con Matt frente a él acompañándolo

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – dijo Candy ya comenzando a desesperarse

Nada- dijo Anthony evitando mirarla a los ojos

Me parece bien, ya que a ti no te pasa nada, voy a bañar a mi pequeño- dijo Candy levantándose indignada dejando a Anthony solo

mientras bañaba a su pequeño Candy se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba a Anthony, pues no entendía por que se comportaba así como ella y para ser sincera le lastimaba esa situación, sin embargo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como tocaba en la puerta del baño

Adelante- dijo Candy sabiendo quien era

Candy, solo te quería avisar que voy a salir- dijo Anthony aun serio

Al escuchar el tono del Candy sintió como un dudo se formaba en su garganta y tratando de sonar normal dijo- ¿puedo saber por qué te vas?

Necesito caminar, aclarar mis ideas- dijo Anthony sin dar mayor explicación

Está bien, con cuidado- dijo Candy quien a pesar de que se moría por saber por qué estaba así , o por que salía sin motivo no se atrevió a preguntar, pues no quería escuchar una verdad que la lastimara más, por lo cual se concentró en su hijo

Mientras Anthony caminaba no sabía a donde dirigirse, pues a pesar de que ya había estado previamente en Chicago no conocía del todo la cuidad, así que para evitar perderse camino hasta la estación de trenes y decidió entrar a una cafetería que estaba cerca

Al entrar se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas y solo pidió un café americano, ahí estuvo metido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz que lo volvió a la realidad

Disculpe señor le importaría compartir la mesa conmigo, es que el lugar está lleno y mi tren llego antes y tengo que esperar a que mi hermana venga por mí y es muy aburrido estar afuera haciendo nada y quisiera leer y tomar un café, prometo que no lo molestare – dijo la Joven quien hablaba muy rápido pero eso le daba gracia, además de que era una chica muy hermosa de ojos azules cabellos rubios y con acento un como extraño, pero muy jovial

Al verla Anthony se quedó sin palabras, pues era una joven sin igual que dejaba con la boca abierta a cualquiera no pasaba de los 25 años y su forma de hablar rápido le daba simpatía, por lo que aclarándose la garganta dijo – este … claro

En ese momento Anthony siguió con sus pensamientos hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz la que lo distrajo

Disculpe señor – dijo nuevamente la joven

Si- dijo Anthony quien a pesar de ser interrumpido no le molestaba la interrupción

Le molestaría si platico con usted, es que tuve un largo viaje en tren desde NY y no pensé que el tren llagara antes y mi hermana no es muy puntual – dijo la Joven con una sonrisa

Está bien, no tengo problema – dijo Anthony con una media sonrisa y divertido de las ocurrencia de la joven – pero ¿de qué quieres platicar?

No sé- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Entonces, a ver dime que te trae a esta ciudad, NY es muy entretenido- dijo el recordado sus días ahí

¿Usted conoce NY? – dijo la joven sorprendida

Si la conozco viví unos años ahí y no me llames de usted soy… Arthur no me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy – dijo Anthony sintiéndose cómodo con ella

Lo siento y la verdad no sabía cómo llamarte pues te ves muy joven, pero mis padres dicen que la educación ante todo, yo soy Melanie, pero dime Mel – dijo la joven

Un gusto Mel y dime ¿a qué hora va a pasar tu hermana por ti? – dijo Anthony siguiendo con la conversación

En una hora, yo pensé que los trenes llegaban tarde y me equivoque- dijo Mel

Normalmente son muy puntuales aquí, para la próxima ya lo sabes- dijo Anthony

Y dime Arthur ¿tú también esperas a alguien?- dijo Mel pues la plática era muy superficial

La verdad no, solo vine para caminar y pensar un poco- dijo Anthony quien seguía pensando en su situación

Ya veo y yo que estoy quietándote el tiempo, lo siento- dijo Mel un poco apenada

No te preocupes, mejor dime ¿vienes de paso o te piensas quedar en Chicago? – dijo Anthony para que no se sintiera mal la joven

No sé, es que mi hermana se va a comprometer con su novio y pues vine a conocer a ciudad y a la ceremonia a de mi hermana, pero pues si la familia decide venirnos para acá, aquí voy a vivir- dijo Mel de forma relajada - ¿y tú?

Pues creo que solo estaré por un tiempo y luego vuelvo a NY- dijo Anthony pesando que eso era lo mejor

Ya veo, ojala estés aquí mucho tiempo y os volvamos a encontrar- dijo Mel sonriendo

Por alrededor de 40 minutos Anthony y Mel continuaron conversando de trivialidades sin dar mayor información de sus vidas y compartiendo un momento agradable

Bueno, te dejo y muchas gracias por ayudarme a esperar sin aburrirme, ya llego mi hermana – dijo Mel señalando a una hermosa joven uno o dos años mayor que ella quien entraba a la cafetería

Fue un placer, ojala en algún momento nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo Anthony despidiéndose de la joven

Anthony permaneció en la cafetería unos minutos más y justo cuando se iba a levantar escucho una voz que le hablaba

Arthur jamás pensé que tu ángel fuera tan hablador, vine con esa joven todo el camino y no dejo de hablar con otra chica- dijo esa voz

Romeo, que gusto verte por aquí, ella no es mi ángel, fue una joven que dice que su tren llego antes y estaba esperando a su hermana- dijo Anthony feliz de ver a su amigo

Claro y vio a un hombre guapo y aprovecho la oportunidad, si te veía con ojos de amor- dijo Romeo riendo

Bueno y si estabas viendo que estaba en aprietos porque no viniste en mi rescate- dijo Anthony bromeando

Porque quería ver hasta donde llegaba la chica, aunque déjame decirte que es muy guapa, yo estaba dispuesto a entretenerla hasta que llegara su hermana – dijo Romeo con aire seductor

No se por qué pero te creo- dijo Anthony

Bueno ya dejemos de lado las bromas, cuéntame ¿ya encontraste a tu ángel? – dijo Romeo quien recordaba la última conversación a la perfección

Así es, pero es una situación complicada y la verdad salí a caminar para olvidarme de eso, prometo contarte con lujo de detalle pero otro día, mejor dime ¿vienes a Chicago decidido a encontrar a Julieta y volverla a enamorar? – dijo Anthony quien o quería pensar en Candy

Así es y esta vez no me daré por vencido tan fácil, tomare tu oncejo de ser feliz – dijo Terry quien luego de esa conversación tomo sus casos arreglo sus asuntos y viajo a Chicago

Eso me parece perfecto- dijo Anthony palmeando el hombro de su amigo

Bueno, ya que te moleste un rato, es tiempo de irme, estoy cansado y yo no tune quien me distrajera en mi espera – dijo Romeo bromeando nuevamente

Y de seguro vas a estar con eso siempre, mejor vamos te acompaño, ya es tarde y tengo que regresar- dijo Anthony pagando por el café y saliendo junto con Romeo

¿Y por cierto dónde vives? Yo me estoy quedando en un hotel que esta por aquí cerca – dijo Rome quien estaba dispuesto a compartir habitación si era necesario

Este…- dijo Anthony quien no sabía que responder

Dime, prometo no burlarme- dijo Romeo

Está bien, estoy viviendo en el mismo departamento que mi ángel- dijo Anthony de una vez

La verdad me dejas sin palabras y dices que es complicado yo quisiera que así de complicado fuera conmigo- dijo Romeo riendo

No tienes ni idea- dijo Anthony para quien esos días había sido difícil

Luego de que Anthony dejo a Romeo en la entrada del hotel continúo su camino hasta el departamento que compartía con Candy

Al entrar vio que ya todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie en la sala y comedor, por lo cual se imaginó que Candy estaría dormida en su habitación junto con el pequeño

Por lo cual decidido darse una ducha, para tratar de dormir aunque esa noche sabría sería muy larga

Luego de unas horas en las cuales Anthony trato de conciliar el sueño le fue imposible, por lo que decido levantarse y comenzar a aclarar sus ideas

Candy, que nos pasó, porque nos hicieron esto, tu y yo teníamos un futuro juntos, quien decidió que no fuera así, por lo que veo tu seguiste tu camino, aunque yo también lo hice no fue lo mismo, yo me enfrasque en mi dolor, en ti, en cambio tú fuiste más fuerte y lograste superarme. Hoy no pude evitar sentir mucho coraje a escucharte hablar con ese tal Albert, que supuestamente es mi tío, yo sigo sin creer que él no tenga nada que ver, estoy seguro que él lo sabía, y me hierve la sangre de pensar en todos los me momentos que yo tuve que estar contigo, y no lo hice, yo tuve que ser quien limpiara tus lagrimas o las evitara, tus momentos más duros, ser tu apoyo, el hombro que ocuparas para sostenerte o llorar, no el, creo que va a ser imposible vivir contigo sintiendo todo lo que siento por ti, en cambio yo para ti no soy más que un amor del pasado, ya no si quiero o no saber la verdad, te amo tanto que tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte es un infierno para mí, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, me derriten y no sé qué hacer, no creo poder vivir contigo bajo esta situación – pesaba Anthony mientras caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado Candy, se encontraba mirando al cielo , buscando alguna respuesta a sus sentimiento, pues esa tarde cuando Anthony salió y la dejo sola se dio cuenta que no quería sentirse así , pues desde que lo volvió a ver algo en ella volvió a despertar con igual o más fuerza que antes

Por lo que armándose de valor, vio que su pequeño seguía profundamente dormido y salió de su habitación y toco en la que estaba a lado

Adelante- se escuchó desde dentro

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué quieren que pase entre Candy y Anthony?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Flor, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Magnolia A, ErisBrower111, Maryel Tonks, Monse Nol (como ahora estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar cada semana aunque no sé qué día) Ale, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anomia

Espero sus reviwes


	10. Chapter 10 ¿comienza una relacion?

¿Comienza una relación?

En cuanto Candy ingreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Anthony, vio que este último estaba de pie junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda y observando hacia afuera. Ella conocía muy bien esa postura, pues muchas veces lo vio de esa forma cuándo vivían en la mansión de Lakewood

Anthony ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Candy acercándose un poco más a él, pero sin tocarlo, en espera de su repuesta

Al escuchar las labras de ella, Anthony dio un suspiro y dijo sin voltear a verla, viendo al vacío - ¿hablar de que Candy? Creo que todo está dicho

No es así, tenemos que hablar de nosotros – dijo Candy acercándose más hasta quedar cerca de la espalda del rubio

En ese momento Anthony volteo y quedo frente a la rubia, en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación que siempre lo caracterizo y viendo a Candy a los ojos dijo- Candy, te amo con toda mi alma, pero tú sigues siendo la misma de cuando te conocí y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, sin embargo yo no soy el mismo, he aprendido a vivir para mí y por mí, bueno siempre lo hice pensado en ti, en cambio , es algo que tú nunca podrás hacer, ya que tu esencia no es esa, siempre vas a pensar en todos los demás ante que en ti, es por ese motivo por el cual, llegue a la conclusión de que no podemos seguir viviendo así, yo te amo con todo mi ser y tú nunca aceptaras abiertamente lo que sientes por mí, no quiero forzarte, jamás sería capaz de hacer algo en tu contra, sin embargo seguir aquí para mi es una condena, está a unos pasos de ti y no poderte tocar, abrazar, besar, perdóname Candy, soy muy débil y contra lo que siento no puedo luchar, ni negarlo, quiero pensar que almos sé que estas en este mundo, que tu sonrisa sigue brillando y que siempre has sido la mujer fuerte y decidida de la cual me enamore hace mucho, pero no puedo seguir aquí, dejemos las cosas como están y sigamos adelante te deseo lo mejor, y si algún día nos volvemos a ver será un placer

Al escuchar cada una de las palabras de Anthony, Candy sentía como su corazón se rompía, pues todo lo que él decía era cierto, sin embargo una nueva idea cruzo por su mente y era que esta vez no lo perdería, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, por lo cual armándose de valor dijo- Anthony…espera

No Candy, me iré mañana al amanecer- dijo Anthony quien también tenía el corazón roto

No Anthony, no te puedes ir, es mas no puedo dejar que te vayas- dijo Candy tomándolo del brazo con los ojos cristalizados

No nos hagamos más daño Candy – dijo Anthony decidido a dar por finalizada esa conversación – y por favor déjame empezar a hacer mi maleta

POR QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE PUEDES IR – dijo Candy llorando comenzando a gritar

Tranquilízate Candy, sabes que Matt está dormido en la otra habitación, por favor no llores no soporto verte llorar- dijo Anthony tomándola por los brazos y tratando de tranquilizarla

Entonces no te vayas, no me dejes, porque no entiendes que también te amo, que tengo mucho miedo a volverte a perder, que desde que supuestamente moriste una parte de mi murió contigo, a que es posible que cuando me volví a enamorar fue porque pensé que el era parecido a ti, siempre has sido tú y ahora tengo miedo a reconocer lo que siento por que no soportaría perderte nuevamente- dijo Candy entre sollozos

Al escuchar cada una de las labras de la rubia, Anthony sentía como algo volvía a crecer en su interior y abrazándola fuerte mente dijo- Candy, a partir de este momento te puedo asegurar que nuca me perderás, siempre estaré a tu lado, a menos que no quieras, te amo y te he amado desde que tenía 14 años

Ante las palabras de Anthony, Candy se separó un momento para verlo a los ojos, el limpio sus lágrimas con su pulgar y viéndola directamente al rostro, Anthony acuño el mismo con sus manos y la beso, comenzando a ser un beso lleno de ternura para poco a poco convertirse en un beso más apasionado, demostrándose todo el amor que ambos tenían callado

Del beso, poco a poco Anthony comenzó a descender por el cuello de ella, con el paso de los minutos las ropas que cada uno llevaba empezaron a sobrar, ambos mutuamente se ayudaron a desvestir sin dejar de lado los besos y caricias, pues por primera vez ambos se sentían libres y correspondidos, viviendo el presente, sin importar nada más que su amor

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, había tenido una noche maravillosa a lado del hombre que amaba, por primera vez se había sentido completa, por lo cual al despertar sobre su cama y no verlo, si preocupo

¿Anthony? – dijo ella buscándolo, al no encontrar respuesta se colocó encima la camisa de el que se encontraba cerca de la cama

Unos segundos pues Candy ya se encontraba saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a su pequeño y ver donde estaba Anthony

Por fin despierta la bella durmiente- dijo Anthony quien solo traía puesto el pantalón del pijama y con un brazo sostenía a Matt y con el otro colocaba los cubiertos para el desayuno

Anthony ¿por qué no me despertaste? Seguro mi pequeño tiene hambre- dijo Candy preocupada al ver que había dormido de mas

No quise hacerlo, te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que preferí dejarte unos minutos más y en cuanto a este niño hermoso ya le di unos de los biberones que traías, y ahora me ayuda a poner la mesa- dijo Anthony dando un beso en la mejilla al niño que reía

Gracias Anthony, eres…la mejor persona que haya conocido- dijo Candy con una sonrisa contemplando la imagen que era adorable

Soy así, pro que estoy contigo- dijo Anthony yendo había ella para robarle un beso de los labios

Luego del beso Candy y Anthony se dispusieron a desayunar, mientras que comían Candy conto a Anthony que había quedado con Albert y Archí que esa día lo pasaría en la mansión d eso Andrew, pues todos querían conocer a su pequeño, y que aprovecharía para invitar a Archí por la tarde para hablar con él, por ella estaba segura que él también era víctima de la mentira

¿Esta segura? – dijo Anthony no muy confiado, pero sin con ganas de ver a su primo

Si Anthony, yo vi como sufrieron Stear y Archí cuando supuestamente moriste, ninguno de los tres volvimos a ser los mismos desde ese día- dijo Candy recordando aquellos días

Pero… y si es solo fingía- dijo Anthony quien tenía miedo de sentirse defraudado por su primo

No creo, ya que yo vi el mismo dolor que cuando murió Stear y no creo que haya fingido con su hermano, por favor déjame invitarlo y der que tanto sabe el, estoy segura que para Archí será muy bueno saber que tu estas vivo, no sabes cómo se derrumbó cuando Stear se fue- dijo Candy quien creía que Anthony, Archí podían ayudarse mutuamente

Está bien, pero antes tienes que estar bien segura que él no sabe nada, pues no quiero saber que él también me traiciono- dijo Anthony quien moría por ver a su primo

Me parece bien, haremos lo mismo que cuando vino Albert, tú te escondes en la cocina y yo hablo con él y cuando crea que es el momento idóneo le digo, ¿te parece? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa juguetona

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella y dando un beso en sus nudillos

Al cabo de unas horas Candy salió de su casa dejando a Anthony solo arreglando el departamento para cuando las visitas llegaran

Alrededor del mediodía Candy llego a la mansión de los Andrew, ahí fue recibida por la tía abuela, Anni, Archí y Anthony, todos estaban felices y muy emocionados de conocer a Matt, el pequeño pasada de brazos en brazos, inclusive la tía abuela hacía de todo por tenerlo con ella

Candy no se sentía cómoda del todo, como muchas veces se había sentido con Albert, pues ahora había muchas dudas en su mente y más con respecto a la tía abuela y al rubio, pero trataba de fingir

¿Y dinos Candy donde te estas quedando? – dijo la tía abuela quien quería invitarla a vivir en la mansión

En el antiguo departamento donde viví con Albert- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

No crees que sería mejor que vinieras a vivir a la mansión, aquí estamos todos y te podemos ayudar a cuidar de tu pequeño – dijo la tía abuela que sentía mucho arrepentimiento de todo lo que había hecho hacia la rubia

Gracias tía abuela, pero la verdad es que me siento más cómoda en el departamento, usted sabe que siempre me gusto ser independiente- dijo Candy con cortesía

Así es tía abuela, deja que Candy decida donde quiere vivir y pues ya está en la ciudad ya no la tenemos a miles de kilómetros- dijo Albert quien no podía ocultar estar feliz de tener a su pequeña cerca

En eso Albert tiene razón, ya te podremos ver más- dijo Archí abrazando por los hombros a su amiga

Claro, prometo venir más seguido- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Bueno familia ya que estamos reunidos y por fin llego quien faltaba, les aviso que el próximo sábado quiero hacer la presentación oficial de mi compromiso, ya que yo solo estaba esperando a Candy y Nathalia a su hermana y al parecer ya llego de unas ves les aviso- dijo Albert aprovechando que estaban ahí

Pero Williams como haces eso, no vez que eventos así se tienen que planear con tiempo de anticipación- dijo la tía abuela ofuscada

lo se tía abuela, pero Nathalia y yo queremos hacer algo muy privado, solo las personas que nos importan, ya que después tal vez hagamos un comunicado a los medios , pero eso ya lo veremos después, así que solo es una comida familiar- dijo Albert quien no iba a estar dispuesto a acatar todo lo que la sociedad marca

Como tú digas Williams, aunque déjame decirte que estoy en contra de lo que quieren hacer- dijo la tía abuela resignada

Así que el sábado conocer a Nathalia- dijo Candy feliz por su amigo

Si, hoy mismo iré a decirle que ya todo está listo- dijo Albert feliz pues ya quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba que Candy estuviera presente

Bueno creo que es hora de retirarme mi pequeño ya quiere dormir- dijo Candy quien realmente tenía en la cabeza quien mentía y quien no

Pero aún es muy pronto ¿no crees? – Dijo Albert un poco preocupado por la actitud de ella- si quieres te puedo llevar

No te preocupes Albert, tu ve con tu novia, ya me puedo ir sola- dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo invitar a Archí sin que Albert quisiera ir

Si quieres, nosotros te podemos llevar Candy- dijo Anni sabiendo que Archí no se opondría

¿Seguro que no les molesta? – dijo Candy pensando que su plan segura en marcha

Por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Archí encantado

De ser así, yo feliz – di Candy comenzando a despedirse de Albert y la tía abuela

Recuerda que es sábado te espero aquí, no vayas a faltar- dijo Albert cuando se despidió de la rubia

Claro, aquí estaré- dijo Candy tomando a su pequeño que estaba en los brazos del rubio

Luego de unas horas Candy llego junto con la pareja Cornwell al apartamento, hay les ofreció café y galletas, para comenzar a conversar

Oye Archí, aun recuerdas cuando tu Anthony y Stear se metían a la cocina de la mansión a sacar galletas para mí- dijo Candy empezando con su plan

Como olvidar esos días, me encantaría volver a hacerlo y ver como se enojaba la tía abuela con Archí riendo

Yo también extraño esos días, probando todos los inventos de Stear- dijo Candy siguiendo con la conversación

En ese sentido tú fuiste la salvación de Anthony, porque él siempre era el que tenía que probar todos los inventos antes de que tu llegaras- dijo Archí recordando

Como me hubiera gustado conocer a Anthony, lo recuerdan con tanto cariño como a Stear- dijo Anni tomando la mano de su esposo

Es que Anthony era alguien muy especial, el, Stear y yo éramos como hermanos, y tanto a Stear como a mí nos dolió su muerte como hubiéramos perdido una parte de nosotros con el- dijo Archí reflejando en su mirada la tristeza

Al ver esto Candy se convenció que Archí era tan víctima como Anthony y ella

Oye Archí que pensarías si alguien te hubiera estado mintiendo toda tu vida y después descubres la verdad- dijo Candy con determinación

Sinceramente me daría mucho coraje, pues las mentiras no son buenas y siempre al final se descubre la verdad- dijo Archí quien tenía un deber de la honestidad puro

Ya veo, tu serias capaz de participar en un mentira que causaría dolor a otras personas – dijo Candy para ver la reacción de castaño

Eso jamás, yo no participaría en algo que pueda dañar a personas que quiero, pero ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo Archí algo extrañado de esta preguntas

Por qué…- dijo Candy dudando de hablar o no

Por qué los tres fuimos víctimas de una horrible mentira – dijo Anthony saliendo del lugar donde estaba escondido, pero oía toda la conversación

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Archí asustado y sin comprender

Soy yo, Anthony, o es acaso que ya no me reconoces- dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos

Anthony, Anthony – en ese momento Archí se levantó a abrazar a su primo

Archí, no sabes cómo te he extrañado- dijo Anthony manteniendo el abrazo

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo? – dijo Archí deshaciendo el abrazo confundido

Candy tenía la mirada cristalizada al igual que Anni

Es una larga historia- dijo Anthony tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor

Pues entonces la noche será muy larga- dijo Archí quien quería saber toda la verdad

En ese momento Anthony y Candy comenzaron a contar todo lo sucedido desde que se encontraron en Lakewood, además de que el conto su vida en NY, así como Archí unos detalles de su vida

Unos de los momentos más dolorosos fue mencionar a la muerte de Stear y uno de los más felices, la boda de Archí y Anni, quien de inmediato se acoplo al grupo

Durante algunas horas los cuatro estuvieron conversando de algunas trivialidades y pero también cobre asuntos importantes, como seguir con el plan para descubrir la verdad

¿Y porque no vas a la presentación del compromiso de Albert?- dijo Archí quien también quiera saber la verdad

Y si descubren que es Anthony- dijo Candy preocupada

Tienes razón, pues no has cambiado nada, se ve que la vida te trata bien- dijo Archí bromeando

Pues tengo a lado a la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, como no puedo verme bien.-dijo Anthony quien siempre tuvo esa química de charla sencilla con Archí

Así fue siempre, Candy no tenía ojos para Nadia más cuando tú estabas presente- dijo Archí hablando con la verdad

Bueno ya dejen de hacer que me sonroje, hay que pensar cómo podemos llevar a Anthony a la presentación sin que nadie sepa- dijo Candy quien ya quería cambiar de tema

Y si te pintamos el pelo y usas lentes- dijo Anni quien mientras discutían pensaba

Esa es una gran idea, pero como le hacemos- dijo Candy pensativa, pues nunca había hecho nada por su arreglo personal

Pues si algo aprendí de mi madre es a pintarme el cabello, así que yo lo puedo hacer – dijo Anni feliz de ayudar

Y puedes decir que eres un amigo de Candy que conoció en Francia durante que estuvo como enfermera de guerra- dijo Archí quien ya tenía todo planeado

En ese momento entre los cuatro comenzaron a planear como Anthony iba a ir a la ceremonia de Albert, para que de una ves se fuera integrando a la familia y no dejara a Candy sola, pues era más que evidente que entre ellos había algo

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este camilo espero sea de su agrado

Disculpen la demora, pero hago todo lo posible por escribir y prometo no dejarla inconclusa y viene la pregunta ¿quieren que la primera noche que Anthony y Candy estuvieron juntos tenga consecuencias o no?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Pucca . Chokolatito , Joaquina, Samy, Natalia, Kat Brower, Maryel Tonks, Guest;Josie así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	11. Chapter 11 La fiesta

La fiesta

Al cabo de unas horas Anthony estuvo listo, ya tonto Archí, Anni y Candy habían decidido que en la fiesta usaría el nombre que ya había usado antes y que sería un amigo de Candy que acaba de llegar de Inglaterra, medico de guerra y no tenía donde quedarse en América por eso había aceptado el ofrecimiento de la rubia

El resto de la semana pasó de forma rápida, Archí y Anna todos los días por las tardes visitaban a los rubios, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Candy y Anthony, pues aunque no lo aceptara su relación se fortalecía cada vez más. Por otra parte los 4 formaban un grupo de casi hermanos por la relación tan estrecha que había en todos, Albert varias veces quiso acompañar a su sobrino, por suerte Archí siempre lograba esquivar su presencia argumentando que él tenía que estar con la tía abuela viendo lo de su presentación

Cuando por fin de llego el ansiado fin de semana en el cual se presentaría la familia de la novia de Albert, en la mansión todos estaban listos, la tía abuela checaba cada detalle, esperando que la novia no fuera digna de la familia. Mientras que Albert estaba nervioso principalmente por el hecho de que su novia y Candy se llevaran bien pues ellas eran las mujeres más importantes de su familia

Anni y Archí ya estaban listos para cualquier contratiempo con respecto a Anthony se pudiera su citar

Por otra parte Candy deseaba que todo saliera bien, mientras que Anthony no sabía qué hacer, si realmente ir o no, pues no se creía listo de ver a la tía abuela cara a cara, ya que aún el hecho de su mentira le dolía mucho, sin embargo tenía una gran curiosidad por ver hasta qué punto llegaba la amistad de Candy y Albert y esa simple idea lo motivaba a ir

Los primero en llegar a la mansión fue Nathalia con su familia, sus padres y se hermana menor, se presentaron ante la tía abuela, después Albert los presento con Anni y Archí, ya que para el eran las personas más importantes de ahí, ya que aunque estaba la familia Legan por presto mucho atención a ellos

Cuando la tía abuela vio a Nathalia se quedó sorprendida, pues era una joven realmente bella, pero con el porte y sofisticación que una mujer de sociedad necesitaba, mismo que mostraba sus padres y su hermana, por lo cual luego de verla dio su aprobación interna hacia la joven, quien a pesar de todo se veía que tenía gran compatibilidad con Albert

La reunión continuo siendo un éxito, pues la familia de Nathalia se adaptaba cada vez más al ambiente, sobre todo ella y sus padres pues su hermana se sentía algo desadaptada y fuera de lugar por lo cual comenzaba a aburriste

Todos se encontraban en espera de la comida tomando algunos aperitivos, sin embargo Albert al parecer no se encontraba del todo bien

Albert, amor ¿te pasa algo? Te noto preocupado- dijo Nathalia acercándose discretamente a su novio

Este… no, todo está bien- dijo Albert con una sonrisa fingida

Este seguro- dijo ella quien no creía del todo su respuesta

Claro, no te preocupes, ya en unos momentos pasaremos a comer, solo es que quiero que todo salga bien y hoy sea un gran día – dijo Albert acariciando la mejilla de ella

Es bien, te creo, voy a ver a mi hermana parece que está un poco aburrida – dijo Nathalia sabiendo que podía ser sincera con el

Si, habla con ella, mi sobrino Archí y su esposa son buenos amigos, podría pasar con ellos la tarde- dijo Albert distrayéndose un poco

Le voy a comentar ahora regreso- dijo Nathalia con un beso casto en los labios

En ese momento Albert se alejó un poco y fue hasta donde se encontraban Archí y Anni

¿Oye Archí no sabes si Candy si va a venir? Ya me tiene preocupado- dijo Albert sincerándose

A nosotros nos dijo que si – dijo Anni al ver la preocupación de Albert

A, pero recuerda Anni que le llego una carta que hoy llegaba su amigo, el médico francés, a lo mejor fue por el al aeropuerto- dijo Archí sabiendo que Anni segura la historia

¿Amigo? ¿Candy tiene un amigo aquí? – dijo Albert extrañado pues ella no le había comentado nada

Si, a nosotros nos comentó el otro día que fuimos a verla, la carta le acababa de llegar ¿no te molestarías si viniera con él? ¿Verdad Albert?- dijo Archí tratando de averiguar la reacción

Claro que no me molestaría, solo que estoy preocupado, no le habrá pasado algo a ella y su pequeño, Candy no es impuntual- dijo Albert quien tenía que admitir que si sentía extraño que ella fuera con otra persona

Por otra parte los Leagan no dejaban de criticar tanto a la familia de Nathalia, como a su misma familia, pero parecían exiliados hasta de la misma fiesta, así que nadie prestaba atención

Mira Albert, quien acaba de llegar- dijo Anni interrumpiendo la conversación del rubio con su esposo

En cuanto Albert vio a Candy en la entrada camino hacia ella, seguido de Archí y Anni, quien estaba muy feliz de ver a los tres

Pequeña, ya me tenías preocupado, pensé que algo te había pasado – dijo Albert dando un beso en la mejilla y uno en la frente ya que estaba dormido en los brazos de ella

Lo siento Albert, sé que no es correcto que haga esto, pero tuve que ir por mi amigo que apenas hoy llego de Francia y su tren se atrasó- dijo Candy quien realmente había estado en el dilema junto con Anthony de ir o no- te presento al Dr. Arthur Brown

Hola mucho gusto- dijo Anthony extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio

Un placer, espero que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo- dijo Albert con toda la cortesía que el usaba- soy William Albert Andrew

Mira Arthur, te presento a mi hermana y mi primo – dijo Candy sabía que desde que Albert tomo su lugar, ella volvía a ser una Andrew con todos los derechos- ellos son Anni y Archival Cornwel

Un placer- dijo Anthony nuevamente estrechando sus manos

Después de algunas formalidades más, Candy presento a Anthony con la tía abuela, esta última lo observaba mucho, sin embargo el evitaba su mirada y se sentía incómodo, por suerte Albert se acercó casi de inmediato, pues quería presentar a Candy con la persona más importante

Candy, pequeña, ven hay alguien que tienes de conocer- dijo Albert llamándola

Tía abuela voy con Albert, Arthur me acompañas- dijo Candy llamando al rubio que se encontraba muy reflexivo viendo a la matriarca

Claro vamos- dijo Anthony siguiendo a la rubia

Candy, te quiero presenta a Nathalia el amor de mi vida, Nat ella es Candy por fin puedes conocerla- dijo Albert feliz de tener ahí a las dos mujeres más importantes para el

Hola Mucho gusto- dijo Candy con una sonrisa y feliz de conocer la

Hola Candy, Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti y ya moría por conocerte- dijo Nathalia con su singular carácter que era muy similar al del rubio

Espero que te haya dicho cosas buenas y te presento a mi amigo Arthur Brown – dijo Candy presentado a Anthony que estaba a su lado

Un placer- dijo Nathalia extendiendo su mano

Mucho gusto Arthur Brown, para servirle – dijo Anthony también sabiendo de protocolo

Y él es mi pequeño Matthew – dijo Candy señalando a su pequeño que seguía dormido

Esta hermoso Candy, se parece mucho a ti- dijo Nathalia con una sonrisa- espera quiero que conozcas a mi padres y hermana voy por ellos

Al cabo de unos minutos Nathalia estaba de regreso, pero en cuanto su hermana vio al castaño que se encontraba junto a Candy camino rápido para encontrarse con él, sin importarle esperar a su hermana y padres, así como pasar entre Candy

Arthur ¿eres tú? ¿Tienes el cabello diferente? – dijo ella parada frente a él, preocupando a Candy de ser descubierta, aunque molestándola por la forma tan familiar en cómo le hablaba y extrañando a Albert

Melanie ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Anthony extrañado, pero sorprendiendo a Candy y molestándola aún mas

Pues es la presentación de mi hermana ante su compromiso, te comente en la cafetería- dijo Melanie sin entender

¿Melanie, de donde conoces al caballero?- dijo Nathalia haciendo la pregunta que en ese momento todos tenían

Pues es con quien estaba platicando en la cafetería el día que llegue antes y mientras te esperaba – dijo Melanie sin entender por qué todos estaban tan sorprendidos

¿Cuándo paso eso Arthur? – dijo Candy sin evitar demostrar su enojo

Hace unos días Candy, primero llegue aquí y luego fui a NY y cavado de regresar- dijo Anthony quien estaba igual de sorprendido de todo, pero se acordaba que tenía que seguir con la mentira, cosa que Candy ya estaba olvidando

Pero de no haber sido por él, me hubiera aburrido mucho en la cafetería sola, me pase una muy entretenida tarde con su compañía- dijo Melanie quien ya tenía un objetivo en mente

Qué bueno, Arthur siempre ha sido una buena compañía- dijo Candy quien ya estaba a punto de explotar

Ya ves Nathalia y tu preocupada de que pase muchas horas sola, todo el tiempo estuve con el- dijo Melanie con una sonrisa

Bueno ya que se conocen, creo que podemos pasar a tomar nuestros lugares en la mesa- dijo Albert quien conocía a Candy y sabía que no se encontraba muy feliz, más bien estaba muy molesta

Albert tengo que darle de comer a Matt en unos minutos, puedo pasar a mi habitación antes- dijo Candy sabiendo que Albert la entendería

Claro pequeña, todo está listo como siempre- dijo este reconociendo los estados de ánimo de ella

¿Te acompaño Candy? – dijo Anthony quien en ese momento sabía que ella estaba enojada con el

No, voy sola, no tardo- dijo Candy quien no pudo evitar mostrar su enojo

Vamos Arthur, ya que estas aquí no me aburriré más – dijo Melanie tomándolo por el brazo

Melanie, espera quiero hablar contigo- dijo Nathalia quien al ser tan receptiva como Albert se dio cuenta de la situación

Arthur, ven conmigo, estoy seguro que Candy regresa pronto - dijo Archí fingiendo ser un buen anfitrión como familia Andrew, aunque la verdad era que él y Anni habían visto todo desde lejos, por lo cual ella fue a hablar con la rubia, mientras que Archí salvaba a Anthony

Ya en la habitación de Candy, Anni entro sabiendo que podía hacerlo sin tocar la puerta

Candy ¿estás bien?- dijo su hermana al ver a la rubia

Si, solo necesito dar de comer a Matt y bajo- dijo Candy quien no quería expresar lo que sentía

Sabes que te conozco demasiado como para saber que no lo estás, dime que fue lo que paso- dijo Anni acercándose a ella

No lo sé, solo sé que no soporto la idea de que ella este tan cerca de Anthony y que le tenga tanta familiaridad y el día que se conocieron Anthony y yo habíamos discutido- dijo Candy recordando esa noche

Candy tranquila, lo que sientes son celos, solo debes aprender a controlarlos, además no hay porque tenerlos, Anthony esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y eso es más que evidente, hasta siendo Arthur se nota y tú de él, así que tranquila- dijo Anni dando una sonrisa a su hermana

Estas segura, lo siento Anni quede con Anthony que no diríamos a nadie de nuestra relación hasta que se supiera la verdad- dijo Candy aun sintiéndose insegura

No te preocupes, Archí y yo quedamos que no diríamos nada, aunque si es muy evidente- dijo Anni ya bromeando

No sé qué haría sin ustedes- dijo Candy abrazando a su hermana

Ni nosotros sin ti y mejor dale de comer a este campeón, te espero para bajar juntas- dijo Anni viendo que Matt ya estaba comenzando a despertar

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la mansión Archí hablaba con Anthony sabiendo que no serían escuchados

Anthony, creo que tienes un serio problema- dijo Archí bromeando

Por favor Archí, no te burles, nunca había visto a Candy tan molesta conmigo, te lo juro que con Melanie solo fue esa noche que no s encontramos, nunca más la había vuelto a ver- dijo Anthony sin poder creer aun la situación

Pues yo no sé, pero se ve que esa joven está interesada en ti y aunque tú y Candy no lo admitan es más que obvio que algo pasa entre ustedes, así que mejor ve pensado que vas a hacer, porque aunque seas mi primo, no permitiré que Candy salga dañada esta ve- dijo Archí ya tomando una actitud más seria

Lo sé y eso es lo que menos quiero, tú sabes que para mí Candy es lo primero y lo único – dijo Anthony seguro de su mismo

Está bien, te creo, y tratare de ayudarte de alguna situación que no sea conveniente – dijo Archí

Gracias y mejor regresemos si no van a comenzar a preguntar por nosotros- dijo Anthony quien seguía pensado en que iba a hacer

Por otra parte, en la sala de la mansión se llevaba a cabo una plática similar

¿Qué fue todo eso que acaba de suceder Melanie?-dijo Nathalia tratando de tranquilizarse

¿Qué fue de qué? Todo lo que oíste fue verdad, lo conocí el día que llegue, me hice su amiga y nada más- dijo Melanie fingiendo inocencia

Eso no fue una amistad de tu parte, Melanie dime la verdad- dijo Nathalia ya molesta

Esa es la verdad- dijo Melanie en su defensa- o ¿quieres que te diga que es una persona fascinante que en el poco tiempo que converse con el me di cuenta que es todo un caballero y es atractivo?

Melanie, no me puedes decir eso- dijo Natalia preocupada

¿Por qué no? Es la verdad- dijo Melanie con una sonrisa

Por qué no hay que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que él y Candy son algo mas o por lo menos eso quieren ambos- dijo Nathalia quien también lo había notado

Y que, ella dijo que solo eran amigos, y cuando se es amigo de alguien se es libre, además ¿de quién es el hijo que ella tiene- dijo Melanie

Pues eso es algo que no me importa y tampoco me pondré a averiguar, solo te pido que no me metas en problemas con Albert, para el ella es muy importante y no querido comenzar mal mi relación con ella- dijo Nathalia quien en un principio sintió muchos celos de la rubia, pero con el tiempo comenzó a comprender mejor la relación de su prometido con ella

¿Acaso es ella más importante para el que tú?-dijo Melanie sabiendo que como hacer dudar a su hermana

No los sé y no lo quiero averiguar, solo te pido que no compliques las cosas, yo estoy muy bien y así quiero estar- dijo Nathalia en forma de advertencia

No puedo prometer nada, solo te digo que tengo un objetivo e iré tras de él y si me permites creo que debemos pasar al comedor- dijo Melanie comenzando a caminar fuera del salón

Al llegar a comedor se encontraron en la entrada con Anni y Candy, al verse la rubia cara a cara con Melanie lo único que hizo fue seguir su camino

Por suerte Archí y Anthony ya se encontraban ahí

Candy, amor, espero que no les importe que invite a Arthur a sentase con nosotros- dijo Archí salvando al rubio

Claro que no, esta prefecto-. Dijo Anni dando un casto beso a su esposo

Candy ¿ dónde está Matt?- dijo Anthony acercándose a la rubia tratando de ver que tanto podría ser si proximidad

Se quedó dormido con Dorothy una las mucamas de la mansión, ella es mi amiga desde hace muchos años y se ofreció a cuidarlo- dijo Candy quien ya estaba más tranquila

Por favor todos pasen a tomar su lugar a la mesa- dijo la tía abuela en forma general

En ese momento todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, aunque se sentía un ambiente tenso debido a varias personas

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero no pensé que mi tiempo se redujera tanto, espero me tengan un poco de paciencia, no dejare inconclusa la historia

Ahora quiero agradecer a :

Margarita, Sami, Atenea, Anthony332, Francois12343, Magnolia A, Cándese Ledesma; ErisBrower111, Pucca . Chokolatito, keyla132, guest , Gladys, Zafiro azul Cielo 1313, Carito Andrew, DulceCandy . 42, Rita Miller, Naty, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Pues solo me queda decirles que mayoría gano y aunque Terry si hará de las suyas muy pronto

Espero sus reviwes


	12. Chapter 12 Una comida arruinada

Una comida arruinada

Durante la comida en la mansión Andrew se respiraba un ambiente tenso, no el clásico ambiente cordial que existía entre los miembros de la familia, Candy estaba molesta con Anthony y trataba de disimular pero al menos ellos lo sabían, Albert se sentía incómodo, pues el bienestar de Candy siempre fue su primer objetivo pero ahora sabía que no podía dar todo el lado a su pequeña, ya que también estaba su prometida, mientras que Melanie no dejaba de lanzar miradas fugaces a Anthony, por otra parte Archí y Anni trataban de actuar como mediadores, por último los hermanos Leagan solo se divertían con la situación

Cuando por fin la comida finalizo, la tía abuela dijo que el baile podía comenzar en el gran salón, los primero en bailar fueron Albert y Nathalia quienes por un momento se olvidaron de toda la situación

Candy dejo por un momento el lugar, argumentando que tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba su pequeño, Anthony permaneció conversando con Anni y Archí tratando de ignorar la mirada insistida de Melanie

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando de repente el rubio sintió como una mano se posicionaba sobre el hombro de el

Arthur, ¿acaso no me vas a invitar a bailar? – dijo Melanie con una sonrisa triunfal

Al escuchar esas palabras Anthony se quedó estático, pues lo que menos quería era empeorar la situación con Candy, por otra parte sabía que como caballero que era no podía rechazar la invitación de una dama, así que armándose de valor dijo- Melanie ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Ante la petición del rubio Archí y Anni se quedaron sin palabra, pues ambos pensaban que la rechazaría, aunque por otro lado eran conscientes de que era lo correcto

Melanie y Anthony comenzaron a bailar, dando de qué hablar a muchos de los presentes, tanto de la familia de ella como la de Candy

Minutos después Candy regreso, pues luego de ver a su pequeño, Dorothy nuevamente se ofreció a cuidarlo el resto de la noche

Sin embargo en cuanto Candy regreso y vio en la pista del gran salón a Anthony a Melanie bailaron pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía y manifestar su incomodidad, por suerte Anni y Archí fueron inmediatamente a ella para que no se sintiera tan mal

Tranquila Candy, ella fue quien lo invito a bailar- dijo Archí para tratar de calmar la situación

Si Candy, Anthony ni quería hacerlo, pero entiéndelo en un caballero- dijo Anni igualmente para ayudar a la rubia

No es eso lo que me molesta, lo que me enfada es que se ve que ella quiere algo mas con él, créanme que estos momentos me siento como cuando vi a Susana por primera vez, que me negó la oportunidad de ver a Terry, se ve que Melanie no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y la verdad es que ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear una vez más, ya fue suficiente- dijo Candy quien ya había pasado por demasiado

¿Acaso no lucharías por Anthony? – dijo Archí sorprendido

Lo amo, pero con el paso del tiempo he aprendido que quien te ama estará a tu lado sin importar lo que pase alrededor, si Anthony me ama de la misma forma que yo, no habrá necesidad de luchar, por ejemplo con Terry ninguno de los dos lucho ni estuvo con el otro, por lo que nuestro amor no era tan fuerte – dijo ella quien tenía muy claro esa lección

Mientras eso ocurría Melanie y Anthony continuaban bailando, para él la canción estaba siendo eterna, mientras que para ella estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños

Arthur ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Melanie tratando de coquetear con el rubio

Claro, cual- dijo Anthony con cierto fastidio

¿Desde hace cuánto conociste a Candy? – dijo Melanie quien tenía dos objetivos con respecto a la rubia, pues dudaba que Albert realmente amara a su hermana, pues él siempre hablaba de Candy y quería ver que tan seria era la amistad de Arthur con ella

¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Anthony a la defensiva, pues si había un tema delicado era Candy

No sé, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de ella – dijo Melanie con sinceridad

No veo porque- dijo Anthony evitando entrar al tema

¿Cómo qué no?, no has visto la relación de tiene ella con Albert, a mí me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermana y ella es muy confiada- dijo Melanie pensando que su argumento era correcto

No entiendo, son amigos, no veo por qué habrías que preocuparte- dijo Anthony sin darle importancia, aunque para él también había algo extraño

Su relación no es de amigos, claramente se ve que entre ellos hay algo más, además a él, le interesa mucho tener la aprobación de ella, no la más importante sería su tía abuela, además para mí es un falta que la haya invitado- dijo Melanie mostrando su molestia

¿Una falta? Pero porque – dijo Anthony comenzado a perder la paciencia, aunque controlándose

Pues sí, primero porque sé que entre ellos hay algo más que una amistad, segundo porque ella no es un buen ejemplo para la sociedad- dijo Melanie quien pensaba que abriéndole los ojos al seria más fácil llegar a su corazón

¿A qué te refieres con que no es un buen ejemplo? – dijo Anthony ya molesto, deteniéndose abruptamente

Está muy claro, que mujer ves actualmente que tenga un hijo sola ¿Dónde está el padre? ¿O acaso ella sabe quién es el padre de ese niño? Y sin embrago ella…- dijo Melanie pero fue interrumpida por el

MELANIE, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar algo de Candy, en tu cabeza hueca no tienes no idea lo que realmente paso, así que si no lo sabes no hables, me decepcionas- dijo Anthony completamente encolerizado, en medio de la pista y subiendo la voz

Al escuchar las palabras de él, Melanie se quedó perpleja, con lo ojos abiertos y a punto de llorar, pues no se imaginaba que fuera a reaccionar así

Por otra parte todos los invitados se habían quedado viendo a la pareja que bailaba y como él le subía la voz a la joven

Para los hermanos Leagan era todo un espectáculo y estaba feliz, mientras que Candy estaba sorprendida al igual que Archí y Anni

Sin embargo el primero en actuar fue Albert, quien dejo a Natalia en la pista y fue directamente hacia la pareja

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- dijo Albert serio, con la actitud de empresario que intimidaba

Nada- dijo Anthony con determinación

Melanie ¿estás bien? – dijo el rubio ignorando a Anthony, dirigiéndose a la joven

Un mal entendido – dijo Melanie aun con los ojos llorosos de la impresión de ver a Anthony tan molesto

Al ver la mirada de la joven, Albert se dirigió a Anthony y con la mirada fría y seria dijo – caballero, le voy a pedir que se retire su presencia no es grata en este momento

Al escuchar eso Candy, Anni y Archí no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar, pues esto era un error

Me parece perfecto, pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero me sostengo en lo que dije y es una pena que sobrevalore lo que no vale la pena y caballero un concejo piense en las personas que están a su alrededor, quien realmente merece estar aquí- dijo Anthony con determinación – con su permiso – con esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Al ver que Anthony se iba, Candy comenzó a caminar había el para detenerlo, pero antes de llegar hacia él, Albert se intermiso en su camino

Lo siento Candy, pero no voy a permitir que vayas con él, es una persona agresiva y la integridad de mi nieto y tuya me importan demasiado como para arriesgarlos, perdóname pequeña, pero si quieres que el siga viviendo en nuestro departamento tú te quedaras a vivir en la mansión, hazlo por Matt- dijo Albert aun serio pero ablandando su voz con ellas

Pero Albert, es que tú no entiendes- dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos, pues le dolía que Anthony se haya ido de esa forma y por culpa de un tercero

Lo siento Candy, tu no sales eres mi familia y cono tal mi deber es cuidarte- dijo Albert colocando su mano en los hombros de ella, pero Candy al momento se quito

Yo lo siento más y me duele ver que aquel Albert que yo conocí ya no está, aquel que tomaba una decisión luego de conocer la verdad de todos los participante, yo sé que Arthur no ha hecho nada indebido y soy capaz de asegurar que si reacción de esa forma fue por defender sus ideales no por que así sea el- dijo Candy ya llorando pero de coraje hacia Melanie

No te preocupes Candy, yo iré a hablar con el- dijo Archí al ver que la situación la estaba tomando rumbos que no eran debidos

Tú no vas a ninguna parte Archivald- dijo Albert ya con tono autoritario

¿Cómo que no voy a ninguna parte? Eres el patriarca de la familia Andrew, mas no el mío y como dice Candy, es una pena que ya no este ese Albert que convivía con nosotros y nos dejaba ser libres – dijo Archí deteniéndose abruptamente

¿Acaso nadie vio como el me respondió?- dijo Melanie indignada de la situación

Melanie, cállate-dijo Nathalia quien sabía que Albert lo había hecho por ella, aunque ella era consciente de que era probable que su hermana haya iniciado esto

Archí, Candy entiendan que lo hago por protegerlos – dijo Albert ya bajando la guardia

¿Protegernos? De qué ¿acaso las amistades de Candy son un peligro para nosotros? – dijo Archí ya furioso

Sin embargo mientras Archí le respondía a Albert, Candy comenzó a sentir como todo el piso se le movía, su vista se nublaba y perdía fuerza en las piernas, provocando que cayera al piso

Candy, Candy- dijo Anni hablándole preocupada

Hay que llevarla a su habitación – dijo Archí acercándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos ayudado de Anni

En ese momento Albert dio por finalizada la fiesta, pidió una disculpa a los padres y hermana de Nathalia, pues era más que claro que la comida había sido un fiasco

Por otra parte los hermanos Leagan estaban felices de que alguien más había hecho lo que ellos no tenían permitidos, los demás invitados se despidieron sin decir palabra

Minutos después Albert ingresaba a la habitación de Candy, donde ya se encontraba Anni, Archí y la tía abuela

¿Cómo está? – dijo Albert preocupado

Al precio nadie le respondió, hasta que fue Anni quien dijo- bien, al parecer solo fue un desmayo, se le ha de haber bajado la presión por el coraje

Lo siento pequeña- dijo Albert acercándose a la rubia quien ya había despertado y estaba recostada en su cama

Albert podrías dejarme sola- dijo Candy seria

Claro Candy – dijo Albert aceptando la situación y saliendo de la habitación

En ese momento Candy se sintió mal, pero ahora ya no solo pensaba en Albert, también estaba Anthony

¿Dónde está mi pequeño? – dijo al no ver al niño

Lo tiene Dorothy, pero hoy Anni y yo nos encargaremos de el – dijo Archí a Candy, - tu descansa

Si Candy, mañana tendremos una plática tú, yo y Albert- dijo la tía abuela quien en ese momento estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado

Está bien ¿Anni y Archí no creen tener problema con Matt? – dijo Candy un poco insegura

No, además tenemos que ir practicando para cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos- dijo cari guiñándole el ojo a Candy en broma, produciendo que Anni se pusiera colorada

Bueno de ser así, cuiden mucho de mi pequeño- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Por otra parte mientras esto sucedía en la mansión de los Andrew, Anthony caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, no quería regresar al departamento, lo que luego de un rato entro a un bar, pues quería despejar su mente y no pensar en nada

Vaya, hasta que te encuentro en un lugar como estos, siempre estás en cafeterías- dijo una conocida voz para Anthony

Romeo, como siempre llegando en el momento más inoportuno- dijo Anthony quien en ese momento valoraba que estuviera el ahí

¿Por qué lo dices? Ahora que paso con tu ángel- dijo Romeo sentándose al lado del rubio

En ese momento Anthony comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido, sin dar nombres solo contando la situación, ya que una de las grandes ventajas que tenía esa amistad, es que no era necesario mencionar los nombres de los protagonistas

¿Y qué piensas hacer? – dijo romeo entendiendo la situación por la que pasaba su amigo

No lo sé, la relación de mi ángel con ese amigo suyo es muy importante para ella y pues la verdad no creo que él quiera que esté cerca de ella- dijo Anthony decepcionado

¿Y por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? Por lo menos el tiempo que yo esté aquí- dijo romeo ofreciendo su apoyo

Gracias, lo pensare, primero quiero ver como quedo con ella- dijo Anthony sabiendo que si Albert le prohibía regresar al lado no le quedaría de otra

Y, pues no te des por vencido, su amigo no puede ser un impedimento para que ustedes estén juntos, eso no sería justo, solo que si es de preocupar que vaya a hacer la otra chica, pues una mujer así es capaz de todo- dijo Romeo recordando incidentes de su pasado

Lo sé y eso también me preocupa- dijo Anthony sin saber que hacer

Pues ten mucho cuidado sino quieres perder a tu ángel- dijo Romeo palmeando el hombro de su amigo

Eso hare, pero dime tu como vas con la búsqueda de Julieta- dijo Anthony para cambiar un poco de tema y olvidarse de su situación

Va muy bien, ya encontré donde puedo ver a mi amigo que me dará la pista de donde se encuentra ella, mañana iré a verlo, espero todavía siga siendo mi amigo y me diga, si no, no sé qué voy a hacer- dijo Romeo entre bromeando y enserio

Que tengas mucha suerte, ya es justo que te reencuentres con tu Julieta- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Igual y si todo sale bien para los dos podemos ir a cenar juntos algún día- dijo Romeo esperanzado

Claro, eso sería muy cómodo, por sin conoceremos a las mujeres que han cambiado nuestra vida- dijo Anthony recordando los bellos momentos a lado de Candy

¿Y esta noche que vas a hacer?- dijo Romeo volviendo a la conversación previa

Aun no lo sé, me salí de esa casa sin hablar con mi ángel, no sé qué haya pasado luego, más bien no quería ocasionarle más problemas- dijo Anthony

Pues ven conmigo, ya mañana por la mañana regresas a tu casa y yo voy a buscar a mi amigo- dijo Romeo preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo

No lo sé y si mi ángel regreso a la casa y me está esperando- dijo Anthony confundió

Eso sí puede ser posible, mejor regresa- dijo Romeo comprendiendo la situación

Creo que lo mejor es que ya me regrese, ya es tarde, si no me puedo quedar con ella, ya te estaré buscando en unas horas- dijo Anthony bromeando aunque sabía que podía ser una posibilidad

Claro, mi casa es tu casa- dijo Romeo con sinceridad

En ese momento ambos caballeros salieron del bar, cada uno con su propio destino, esperando tener un mejor día por la mañana

Continuara

Hola chica aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer a

Maryel Tonks, Samii, Atenea, Anabessy76, Cande, keyla1302, Ale, Margaria, así como a todas las que leen de forma anonnima

Trato de tomar cada una de las sugerencias que me brindan espero no decepcionarlas

Espero sus Reviwes


	13. Chapter 13 Decisiones

Decisiones

A la mañanas siguiente Candy se despertó muy temprano, hablo con Anni y Archí para que cuidaran a su pequeño, pues ella tenía que encontrar a Anthony y aclarar la situación con él, ella estaba segura que el rubio no había tenido la culpa, para hacer esto no dijo nada Albert, pues hasta cierto punto estaba molesta con el

Al llegar a su departamento vio que luz estaba encendida, lo que fue una tranquilidad para ella, pues al no saber lo que había hecho Anthony al salir de la mansión, le preocupaba que se hubiera perdido o ido a otra parte.

Cuando por fin ingreso en su hogar, vio que todo estaba tal cual como lo dejo un día antes, por lo que sin hacer ruido fue hasta la recamara ahí encontró a Anthony todavía dormido, por lo que al verlo le gustó mucho la imagen de tranquilidad que tenía, así que sin pensarlo dio un beso en los labios al rubio, provocando que este despertara al momento

Candy, pensé que no vendrías- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de ella

¿Y por qué no iba a yo a venir? Lo que paso anoche- comenzó a decir Candy pero fue interrumpida por el

No hablemos de lo que paso anoche, yo tengo ya las cosas claras- dijo Anthony quien luego de mucho pensar llego a una conclusión

¿Qué pensaste? No me asustes Anthony – dijo Candy sabiendo que cuando él tomaba una decisión no había cosa que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión

Ya no me interesa saber quién o qué fue lo que provoco la mentira entre nosotros, por mi parte ya no me interesa ser parte de la familia Andrew, tengo los medios para ser libre haciendo lo que más amo y estando con las personas a quienes realmente amo y si Albert es el patriarca de la familia y aquel tío abuelo con el que yo me comunicaba, me dejo con una muy mala impresión, por lo cual prefiero continuar en el anonimato- dijo Anthony decidido

¿Estas halando enserio? – dijo Candy sorprendida

Así es, tu eres mi vida y ya sabes a verdad, Archí es como un hermano para mí y también ya sabe la verdad no hay más que hablar, yo no voy a luchar por un lugar que ni me interesa, si tú quieres seguir teniendo contacto con ellos yo no tengo ningún problema, sé que tu relación con Albert es estrecha y no soy quien para juzgarla, pero en lo que concierne a mí, prefiero seguir siendo Arthur Brown- dijo Anthony con la elocuencia de siempre

Anthony no sé qué decirte, me siendo en medio en esta situación, como te había dicho quiero volver a sentir lo que significa ser amaba, no puedo negar mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero Albert es mi familia y tampoco quiero tener que decidir entre los dos y pues yo si quería saber quién fue quien mintió- dijo Candy sintiéndose confundida

No te estoy pidiendo que decidas, yo ya tome una decisión, yo soy el más feliz del mundo de saberme correspondido por ti, no necesito nada más, y pues con que para ellos yo solo sea un amigo que conociste en rancia, yo me conformo, jamás te obligaría decidir, pero por favor no lo hagas conmigo- dijo Anthony mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella

Esta bien Anthony, estoy de acuerdo contigo, además Albert muy pronto se casara formara una familia, así como ahora lo son Anni y Archí, ya no quiero volver a pasar lo que ya pase, quiero ser feliz contigo- dijo Candy feliz convencida de sí misma

Gracias Candy, te amo- dijo Anthony antes de dar un beso a ella

Yo más- dijo Candy riendo

Luego de unos minutos más de charla Anthony y Candy desayunaron juntos, para después ir a la mansión por el pequeño Matt y hablar con Archí y Anni de la decisión que habían tomado

Pero mientras ellos desayunaban en la mansión de los Andrew Archí y Anni hacían lo mismo, justo en el momento en que Albert llego al comedor

Buenos días chicos- dijo Albert muy sonriente

Buenos días Albert- dijeron al unísono Archí y Anni

Come campeón- dijo Archí quien tenía sobre sus piernas a Matt mientras le daba su biberón

¿Candy todavía se siente mal?- dijo Albert preocupado al ver al pequeño y no a su mama

Este no… - dijo Anni nerviosa

¿Entonces porque no está aquí desayunando con nosotros?- dijo Albert sin entender

Lo que pasa es que ella salió temprano y nos dijo que si nos podíamos quedar con Matt por la mañana, dijo que regresaba pronto y nosotros encantados de tener a este campeón con nosotros- dijo Archí sabiendo que Albert se molestaría cuando dijera la razón

¿Y por qué se fue? – dijo Albert sospechando y molestándose

Nos dijo que fue a buscar a su amigo, que no era justo lo que había pasado anoche y nosotros creemos lo mismo por eso no nos negamos a cuidar de Matt- dijo Archí quien sabía que tenía razón

¿Acaso no ven que él es peligroso, no vieron la reacción que tubo hacia Melanie? – dijo Albert molesto

Tal vez, pero no creo que el este loco para reaccionar así de la nada, por ejemplo tu no viste nunca, pero Anthony reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando los Leagan se metían con Candy- dijo Archí defendiendo a su primo

Si Albert, no sabemos cuál fue el motivo por el que el reacciono así, además yo creo que por ser amigo de Candy debe de ser una persona muy tranquila, ella no permitiría que cualquiera se acercara a su hijo- dijo Anni dando argumentos a favor

En ese momento mientras los tres mantenían esa discusión, ingreso Candy y Anthony al comedor, dejando a las otras tres personas en silencio

Buenos días familia- dijo Candy aparentando que nada había pasado

Bueno días- respondieron Archí y Anni sorprendido de ver a los rubios

Y antes de que Anthony pudiera saludar, Albert se levantó de su asiento y dijo – Candy tenemos que hablar

No Albert, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, anoche me quedo muy clara tu nueva postura y no a juzgo, ellos serán tu nueva familia y yo solo soy tu pupila, pero así como yo comprendo tu nueva postura, yo también mantengo la mía Arthur es mi amigo y si él no puede estar aquí, yo tampoco, por eso solo vine por Matt y regreso a mi hogar, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, gracias por mantener ese departamento, donde compartimos una amistad- dijo Candy con determinación, le dolía hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que era lo correcto

Pero Candy- dijo Albert sumamente sorprendido pues jamás había tenido un disgusto con ella y esta primera vez le estaba costando mucho, no sabía que hacer o decir

No te preocupes Albert, eres mi amigo y nunca voy dejar de agradecer que me haya adoptado, pero ahora si voy a luchar por lo que quiero- dijo Candy acercándose a Archí y tomando a su pequeño- gracias chicos los veo por la tarde

En ese momento Candy de dirigió a la salida sin decir mas

Con permiso- fue lo único que Anthony dijo saliendo de la habitación tras Candy

Archí, Anni y Albert no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder, pues el matrimonio Cornwell jamás había visto una discusión entre Albert y Candy y eso era muy extraño

luego de unos minutos Candy y Anthony salieron de la mansión, el cargaba el bolso de ella mientras, Candy cargaba a Matt, pero justo al salir de la misma, ella rompió en llanto recargada al pecho de él, Anthony la abrazaba y reconfortaba, pues se imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando

Desde que Candy salió, Albert se encerró en su estudio sin querer ver a nadie, mientras que Archí y Anni trataban de mantenerse al margen

Por la tarde una de las mucama, toco a la puerta del estudio diciendo que alguien buscaba a Albert, al principio el rubio se negó a recibirlo, pero al saber de quien se trataba cambio de opinión

Albert se encontraba viendo por el ventanal cuando su invitado ingreso

Tierra llamando a Albert- dijo El con un sonrisa burlona

Cuando Albert volteo para ver quien le estaba hablando, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y fue a saludarlo

Terry, no esperaba verte- dijo Albert con alegría

Ya lo veo, acaso pensaste que nunca mas vendría a darte problemas- dijo Terry con su singular sentido del humor

No es eso, solo que pensé que tu esposa no te dejaría tener relación con alguien allegado a Candy- dijo Albert sabiendo que con el actor podía ser sincero

Pues así era, por eso no había vuelto a buscarte, pero desde que me divorcie soy un hombre libre y feliz- dijo Terry quien luego de hablar con su amigo Arthur había tomado esa decisión

Así que por fin de te decidiste a dar ese paso, pues me alegro de que estés feliz, pero creo imaginarme el porqué de tu visita- dijo Albert dudoso de hablar

Soy demasiado obvio, pero si es lo que imaginas quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Candy, desde que nos separamos en ese invierno no volví a saber de ella y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, por favor Albert, yo ya aprendí mi lección, ayúdame, te prometo que viviere para amarla y hacerla feliz, ayúdame a localizarla- dijo Terry con suplica

Terry, no se sea lo correcto- dijo Albert dudando de hacerlo, sabia del amor del actor y era consciente de que había aprendido la lección, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría Candy, pero el sería una buena opción para que ella se alejara del agresivo de Arthur

Por favor Albert, yo la c Terry abriéndose con el rubio

Está bien, te ayudare a encontrar a Candy, pero antes debes saber algunas cosas y si después de saberlo quieres buscarla yo no me opondré – dijo Albert esperando que haya tomado una buena decisión

Claro, lo que sea- dijo Terry convencido

Bueno, luego de que ella y tu terminaron en invierno, yo recupere mi memoria, cuando descubrí quien era le di el lugar que le corresponde a ella como mi hija adoptiva, alrededor de un año estuvimos muy bien así, pero cuando pro los periódicos se enteró de que te ibas a casar, ella se fue a Francia como enfermera de guerra, haya conoció a alguien no sé muy bien esa historia, pues ella no me conto mucho, tuvieron un hijo, pero el murió inclusive antes de que el pequeño naciera, ella regreso hace meno s de un mes a américa, primero estuvo en Lakewood y hace una semana vino a chicago a vivir en el departamento que compartíamos cuando yo había perdido la memoria- dijo Albert tratando de ser concreto, pero diciendo lo más relevante

Entonces ella fue enfermera de guerra, pero eso es muy peligros y su hijo como esta, cuantos meses tiene, a mí eso no me importa yo la amo y amare todo lo que venga de ella – dijo Terry quien ente esta nueva información estaba sorprendido pero convencido

Me alegra escuchar eso, en un momento te daré la dirección- dijo Albert con una sonrisa y evitando decir ciertos hechos, pues a pesar de todo lo que Terry había hecho, era consciente de que realmente amaba a Candy, hecho que dudaba de Arthur

Finalizando la plática entre Albert y Terry, este último salió con la esperanza de encontrar pronto a Candy

Por otra parte Anthony y Candy ya se encontraban sentados en un sofá del apartamento de ella, había sido un día estresante para ambos, pero estaban convencidos de que habían hecho lo correcto

Ella se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Anthony y mantenía a Matt durmiendo sobre su pecho, parecían una verdadera familia

Candy amor, te quería comentar que yo no me puedo quedar aquí sin dedicarme a hacer nada, ese nunca ha sido bueno para mí, me ofrecieron el área de pediatría en el hospital de NY, yo pedí tiempo para volver, tu sabes que solo venía a Lakewood por unos días, no puedo tardarme mucho- dijo Anthony quien tenía eso en mente desde que despertó

¿Te quieres ir a NY? – dijo Candy con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, pues no quería encontrarse con Terry aun y él estaba en esa ciudad

No, quiero trabajar, pero donde tú puedas estar?, es por eso que te pregunto qué planes tienes tu- dijo Anthony bajando la mirada para verla a los ojos

Yo pensaba ingresar al hospital donde antes trabajaba, estoy segura que al decir que soy una enfermera de guerra me aceptaran fácilmente- dijo Candy quien también ya había pensado en eso des de que regreso a América

Esa es una buena idea, yo hablare con mi universidad para ver si puede hacer el cambio de NY a aquí, estoy seguro que con mi historial quedaran impresionados- dijo Anthony riendo

Que vanidoso eres- dijo Candy bromeando

No solo soy sincero- dijo Anthony en defensa

Entonces estaré muy feliz de trabajar con un medico sincero- dijo Candy dando un beso a él en los labios

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, Anthony y Candy decidieron salir a comer junto con el pequeño Matt, cuando venían de regreso, Anthony cargaba al pequeño, mientras que Candy iba de su brazo, cuando de repente escucharon una voz que fastidio el día de los rubios

Arthur que bueno encontrarte por aquí, te debo una disculpa- dijo Melanie quien iba sola, con voz chillona

No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado- dijo Anthony contestando fríamente, pero de forma caballerosa

Qué bueno eres, espero poder verte pronto- dijo Melanie con una sonrisa falsa-Candy que bueno volver a verte, estoy segura que mi hermana te adorara como hija

No se por qué lo dices, tu hermana no será mi madre, mi custodia es únicamente de Albert y pues yo creo que ellos son muy jóvenes para tener sus propios hijos, aunque ella se ve que es una mujer muy buena y con el mismo carácter que él, lo que la hace una gran mujer como hay muy pocas, es única- dijo Candy quien desde un día antes ya no soportaba a esa joven

Tienes mucha razón y yo espero algún día ser como tú, tienes muchos amigos que darían todo por ti ¿ verdad Arthur? – dijo Melanie guiñándole un ojo a Anthony

Claro, solo por Candy yo soy capaz de dar mi vida, ya que ella es mi todo- dijo Anthony ya desesperado

Al escuchar esa respuesta Melanie sentía que la sangre le hervía, así que fingiendo que no pasaba nada dijo- bueno yo los dejo espero verte pronto Arthur - esto no se queda así, no los dejare estar juntos- pensaba

Nosotros también- dijo Candy tomando a Anthony de la mano

Cuando por fin se libraron de ella Candy iba muy seria y en silencio, hecho que incomodo a Anthony, luego de unos minutos arribaron al departamento ambos en silencio

Anthony iba a recostar a Matt en sillón rodeados de almohadas cuando vio a Candy correr hacia el baño, por lo que fue corriendo para alcanzarla , ahí vio que ella vomitaba por lo que él se dedicó a agarrarla del pelo mientras masajeaba su espalda

¿Te encontrar bien Candy? – dijo Anthony preocupado al verla pálida

Si, de seguro la comida me hizo daño- dijo Candy quien realmente se sentía mal

Puede ser, por que no te recuestas un rato, yo me encargo de Matt no te preocupes- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa,

Si, gracias, me siento todavía un poco mareada- dijo Candy caminado dirección al dormitorio

En ese momento Anthony tomo a Matt en brazos y sentado en sillón comenzó a leer el periódico mientras Candy dormía

Alrededor de dos horas después, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Anthony pensó que se trataba de Archí y Anni o tal vez Albert, así que con Matt aun en brazos fue a abrir la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa

¿Romeo?- dijo Anthony con el niño en brazos

¿Arthur? – dijo el otro caballero

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Como dije mayoría gana, sin embargo las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas y para las Terrytanas creo que esta va a ser la historia donde más posibilidades van a tener el actor, no quiero adelantar mucho. Ni tampoco todo será color de rosa pero siempre los rubios estarán juntos al final, aun no decido cuando será el destino de Terry

Por otra parte ¿Qué tanto creen que afecte la conducta de Melanie a la relación de Albert con su hermana?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : ErisBrower111, Magnolia A, Maryel Tonks, Margarita, Atenea, keyla1302, Flor, Ale, CandiceF.V, Samii, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	14. Chapter 14 Un camino que se separa

Un camino que se separa

Durante alguno segundos ambos caballeros se quedaron viendo fijamente a la persona que tenían en frente, ya que esa parecía un muy mala broma del destino, por lo que era realmente difícil de entender

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Arthur? – dijo el recién llegado con los puños cerrados viendo a su adversario

Baja la voz, romeo no ves que el niño está durmiendo- dijo Anthony en un susurro

Con un demonio no me importa dime ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Romeo furioso comenzando a subir el tono, pues era una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo

En ese momento Matt despertó y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, por lo que Anthony di a Romeo una mirada de desaprobación y abrió más la puerta para que pasara, pues no convenía mantener una discusión en el pasillo ya que se podían enterar de la verdad el casero

Tranquilo campeón, no pasa nada, deja que mama duerma un poco- dijo Anthony con el niño en brazos comenzando a arrullarlo para calmarlo y que ya no llorara

Al cabo de unos minutos Matt se calmó y dormía en el pecho de Anthony, mientras que Romeo solo observaba la escena, pensando las múltiples respuesta que podía encontrar, desde las más positivas para el hasta las más negativas

¿Ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí? – dijo Romeo ya más calmado sentado en el comedor del departamento

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Anthony como lugar frente a su amigo con el niño dormido en su pecho, tomo un suspiro y dijo –creo que esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo

Y tengo una respuesta fácil, vine a recuperar a mi Julieta, un amigo me dio la dirección de donde vivía y vie a remediar muchos errores que cometí en el pasado, a ser feliz- dijo Romeo con determinación, tratando de intimidar a su adversario

Al ver la actitud arrogante de su amigo y al conocerlo a la perfección, tomo la misma actitud que él y con determinación dijo –yo también tengo una respuesta fácil, yo vivo con mi ángel y hemos decidido que lucharemos juntos por nuestra felicidad

¿Se puede saber cómo se llama su ángel? – dijo Romeo quien ya estaba desesperado por atar todos los cabos

Creo que es demasiado obvio, tiene el mismo nombre que tu Julieta, aquí no vive otra mujer más que ella – dijo Anthony jugando con la paciencia de su amigo

No juegues Arthur, no me importa que seas mi amigo, vine a buscar mi felicidad y no me iré sin ella- dijo Romeo entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar el

Yo no estoy jugando, solo estoy poniendo las reglas clara, yo tampoco perderé mi oportunidad, ya que me imagino que ya sabes lo que está pasando- dijo Anthony viendo directamente a los ojos a su amigo

Un nombre Arthur, ya no quiero respuestas a medias- dijo Romeo ya molesto

Pero, justo antes de que Anthony pudiera hablar, una figura salió del pacillo y quedando de pie enfrente de los dos caballeros se quedó sin palabras

Candy – fue lo único que ambos caballeros dijeron al unísono

¿Terry? – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir como su vista se nublaba y caía el suelo

Al instante el castaño corrió a auxiliar a su amada al igual que Anthony quien todavía tenía a Matt dormido

Luego de unos minutos, Candy fue recobrando el conocimiento, se encontraba recostado el sillón de la sala, con las miradas de los dos caballeros puesta sobre ella

¿Estás bien, Candy? – dijo Anthony siendo el primero en hablar

Este si… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a Terry

Vine para hablar contigo, a recuperar el tiempo perdido Candy, me he dado cuenta que cometí un grave error esa noche de invierno – dijo Terry quien buscaba como tomar la mano de ella

Sin embargo en cuento Anthony escucho eso solo sintió como sus puños se cerraban, paso a Matt a Candy, se levantó y tomado de las solapas a Terry dijo- tu eres el imbécil que dejo a Candy irse en medio del invierno, por tu maldita culpa ella casi muere, ella me conto toda la historia, quiero que te largues en este momento de la casa

Tu no me vas a decir si irme o no, según se, tú también eres un invitado aquí y suéltame- dijo Terry soltándose del agarre

Esperen, no discutan, por favor Terry no compliques más la cosas, tú ya te casaste que haces aquí- dijo Candy colocándose en medio de ambos

Así es Candy, pero ya me divorcie, por recomendación de el – dijo Terry señalando al rubio

¿Tu? – dijo Candy viendo a Anthony

El jamás me dijo la verdad de quien era, él me dijo que tú te llamaba Julieta- dijo Anthony en defensa

Pues para mi ella era ángel, creo estamos en las mismas condiciones- dijo Terry quien no se iba a dejar

Pero yo no la perdí por imbécil, yo he vivido un mentira todos estos años, al igual que ella – dijo Anthony quien también ya estaba a punto de explotar

Al escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo Candy no lo podía creer, por lo que interponiéndose entre ambos dijo- paren ya, Terry no sé qué has venido a buscar aquí, nuestra historia ya acabo hace mucho, tomamos caminos diferentes y cada uno hizo su elección

Pero Candy, déjame explicarte, solo dame una oportunidad- dijo Terry sintiendo como nuevamente la estaba perdiendo

Entiéndelo Terry, ella ya hablo- dijo Anthony comenzando a perder la paciencia

Tu cállate, no me vas a decir que hacer, estoy hablando con ella- dijo Terry empujando del pecho a Anthony

Por favor, no quiero que discutan y menos enfrente de mi pequeño- dijo Candy tomando a Matt y acunándolo a su pecho

Terry, por favor no continúes yo ya tome una decisión y estoy dando una oportunidad a Arthur, por favor no insistas, no sé cómo me encontraste, pero lo único que tú y yo podemos ser es amigos, lo siento – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada al ver como se empezaba a derrumbar el actor

Pero Candy ¿y nuestra historia?- dijo Terry tratando de buscar alguna justificación

Nuestra historia se acabó el día que decidimos separarnos en invierno, para mí fue muy doloroso pero tuve que salir adelante- dijo Candy dejando escapar varias lagrimas

Ese día tú decidiste, no me diste oportunidad-. Dijo Terry en forma de reclamo

Tu no cuestionaste mi decisión, pero ya es absurdo hablar del pasado, ese ya no lo podemos cambiar- dijo Candy quien estaba decidida a ser feliz de una ves

Terry, no insistas, ella ya decidió- dijo Anthony viendo que el ambiente era más que tenso

Claro, como tú eres el victorioso, pero ¿dime como es que conoces a Candy? Tú me dijiste que la encontrarse porque pensaste que estaba muerta y fue una mentira de su familia y la única familia de ella son los Andrew y según yo no hay ningún Arthur en esa familia Albert me lo habría dicho- dijo Terry quien tenía que encontrar más argumentos

Es por que Albert es un mentiroso y falso así como la mayoría de la familia, pues el como tío abuelo si conoce a Arthur Brown pues fue quien me dio ese nombre según George para cubrir las apariencias, yo todo el tiempo estuve en contacto con él y George me daba su respuestas, el jamás me dijo que Candy estaba viva y así como a mí tampoco le dijo a ella que yo vivía, yo no soy Arthur Brown, soy Anthony Brower y siempre he amado a Candy- dijo el rubio sabiendo que tenía que aclarar todo ante Candy y Terry

¿Albert sabia de Arthur Brown? – dijo Candy impactada ante esa noticia

Así es, es por eso que ahora que fui a la comida de compromiso comprobé que es un hipócrita y falso pues debió de haberme conocido- dijo Anthony sincerándose

No, no, Albert no puede ser eso, el jamás me ha mentido – dijo Candy decepcionada

¿Entonces tú eres Anthony, el jardinerito? – dijo Terry sumamente sorprendió

Así es y así como tú no me dijiste quien eras realmente yo tampoco lo hice, por lo que no hay nada que reclamar – dijo Anthony dejando el punto claro

Pero tú estabas muerto- dijo Terry quien no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, si molesto, traicionado o confundido

Y por favor Terry no vayas a decir nada de la verdad que te acabas de enterar, no muchos saben la verdad de quien es el –dijo Candy reaccionando ante lo dicho por el rubio

¿Y porque?- dijo Terry inconforme

Porque queremos saber quién fue quien nos mintió tanto a Anthony como a mí- dijo Candy en una suplica

Al escuchar eso Terry dudo, pero luego de unos segundos dijo - Está bien, pero solo lo hago por ti Candy y con una condición

Como te atreves a poner condiciones- dijo Anthony molesto

La que sea Terry-dijo Candy antes de que el actor hablara

Que mañana por la mañana platiquemos tú y yo solos – dijo Terry con determinación

Está bien, mañana si quieres nos vemos en un café cerca del hospital donde antes trabajaba ¿recuerdas la dirección? – dijo Candy quien ya quería que terminara ese momento

Claro, todo lo tuyo lo recuerdo nos vemos a las 10 ¿está bien? – dijo Terry viendo con cinismo a Anthony

Si – dijo Candy – ahora por favor permíteme hablar con Anthony, tengo cosas que aclarar con el

Sí, nos vemos mañana Candy y después hablare contigo amigo – dijo Terry quien a pesar de todo se sentía traicionado por Anthony pues el si lo consideraba su único amigo

En cuanto al actor salió Candy vio a los ojos a Anthony, pues no sabía que sentir en ese momento, su corazón era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos

¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?-fue lo único que Candy pudo sentir en ese momento

Siéntate, por favor es una larga historia- dijo Anthony quien sabía que decir la verdad era la mejor opción

En ese momento el rubio comenzó a contar como fue que conoció al actor luego de una pelea que lo auxilio y a partir de ahí comenzó una amistad basada en el amor hacia una mujer, Ángel y Julieta, como ninguno dijo la verdad y como en ese instante se habían dado cuanta que amaban a la misma

Esa es toda la historia, créeme Candy yo jamás quise hacerle daño, el realmente lo considere uno de mis amigos, bueno solo tengo dos amigos Richard y el, nunca dije tu nombre porque en esos momentos era lo más valioso que tenía, pues era lo único – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Te entiendo, solo que creo que el destino es muy extraño, nunca imagine que ustedes pudieran conocerse soy sincera a él lo ame con una intensidad que solo un amor de juventud justifica, pero cuando me fui a Francia, fue porque no soporte el dolor de saber que él se casaba con otra mujer, lejos de mi familia, fui perdiendo toda esperanza en el amor, por eso le di una oportunidad a Marck, pues ambos éramos amigos el conocía mi historia jamás me pidió nada, él lo había perdido todo, su familia, sus amigos todo por la guerra, le tenía mucho cariño, pero nunca lo ame como amaba a Terry o a ti, sin embargo estaba en paz y era feliz, sabía que nunca me volvería a enamorar con la misma intensidad, con el paso del mi corazón entendió que el amor de Terry nunca pudo ser y cuando te volví a ver el Lakewood todo renació en mí y ahora que el vuelve no lo quiero lastimar, pero como le dije ambos seguimos nuestro camino- dijo Candy sabiendo que con Anthony podría ser sincera y él no la juzgaría

Y me tienes aquí para apoyarte en todo- dijo Anthony abrazándola mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro

Gracias- dijo Candy entes de dar un beso en los labios al rubio

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Anthony se levantaron muy temprano, pues ambos tenían actividades, ella iba a ir al desayuno con Terry para aclarar la situación, mientras que él tenía que ir al hospital para ver lo respectivo a su empleo

El primero en salir fue Anthony, quien en pocos minutos llevo al hospital, pues se encontraba cerca de la casa de Candy, motivo por el cual ella siempre regresaba caminando cuando vivía con Albert

La entrevista con el director del hospital fue muy positiva, debido a que el curriculum del rubio era impresionante, dejaba perplejo a cualquiera, hecho por el cual el empleo fue dado casi de inmediato, sería el responsable del área pediátrica del hospital

Solo que sería por el nombre de Arthur Brown, pues todavía no era momento para decir la verdad

Cuando salió del hospital, estaba muy inquieto, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que Candy viera a solas a Terry aunque fuera en un café. Sin embargo sabía que lo justo era que ellos hablaran sin que él se interpusiera, confiaba ciegamente en la rubia y sabía que él no era malo, solo un hombre enamorado

Por lo que para esperar a que pasara el tiempo decidió sentarse en el parque y disfrutar su día viendo a las familias que ahí estaban imaginándose que un día el estaría ahí con Candy y Matt, tal vez un pequeño de ellos dos

Cuando de repente escucho una voz que provoco malestar en el rubio

Arthur, te encuentro en todos lados – dijo Melanie con una sonrisa falsa

Hola Melanie, no sé por qué dices eso, solo hemos coincidido dos veces- dijo Anthony frio y cortante

Pues para mi fueron muy importantes, por eso digo que te encuentro siempre ¿no crees que el destino nos quiera unir? – dijo Melanie de forma melosa

No lo creo, es más que esta cuidad en muy pequeña y tenemos conocidos en común y eso provoca que nos encontremos- dijo Anthony riéndose internamente

Yo no lo creo, es más como que algo nos une – dijo Melanie acercándose al rostro del rubio

Al ver las intenciones del joven Anthony se alejó educadamente

¿Qué nos podría unir a ti a mí? Yo apenas y te conozco- dijo Anthony quien comenzaba a desesperarse

Una atracción mutua, in interés que surgió el día que nos conocimos en el café- dijo Melanie volviéndose a acercar

Cuando Anthony escucho eso no pudo evitar reprimir una risa, lo que provoco que la joven se molestara

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Dijo ella molesta viendo a los ojos a Anthony

Lo que dices, es muy gracioso- dijo Anthony siendo sincero – mira Melanie ese día fuiste una persona agradable para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que haya algo o pueda ver algo entre nosotros, yo amo Candy, ella es mi vida

Pues de ser así, mejor me voy, no estoy para soportar a alguien que no valora la perfección – dijo Melanie indignada, pero justo cuando se levantó de la banca y dio un paso metió su zapatilla en un hoyo que había en el pasto, lo que provoco que callera al momento

Anthony al ver que ella se había caído fue a auxiliarla al momento, sin embargo no contaba con que Melanie lo jalara provocando que el también callera prácticamente sobre ella

No perdiendo la oportunidad Melanie beso en los labios la rubio, a los lejos parecía que eran una pareja de enamorados

Anthony se separó al instante en que sintió los labio de la joven, aunque no contaba con que la escena previa había sido vista por el amor de su vida, quien estaba llegando al otro lado de acera al café donde se encontraría con su amigo, pues había dejado a Matt con Anni y Archí quienes llegaron al departamento al cabo de unos minutos después de que Anthony saliera al hospital

Al ver que Anthony besaba a otra mujer Candy comenzó a correr llorando, pues quería regresar con sus amigos y si hijo, sin embargo al ir completamente distraída y con los ojos lloroso, ella no se percató de que un auto cruzaba por la calle, provocando que este la arrollara ante la mirada del rubio quien al verla corrió para alcanzarla, pero llegó demasiado tarde, ya que solo pudo ser testigo de lo que acaba de suceder

Candy, Candy mi amor, reacciona- dijo Anthony corriendo para auxiliar a la rubia, quien se encontraba inconsciente en el piso

Melanie se había quedado a lo lejos observando todo lo que había provocado, mientras que Terry esperaba que Candy llegara a la cafetería

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agradado

No todo puede ser felicidad, la historia tomara un giro un poco drástico espero contar con su apoyo y aclarare que al final Candy y Anthony estarán juntos, pido una disculpa por la demora en subir capitulo pero tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Candice Ledezma, Margarita, Luz, Maryel Tonks, Pucca. Chokolatito, La Castaaneda , Kat brower, Corazon- Salvaje, Ale, Guest, Miriam, paulayjoaqui, Keila1302, CandiceF.V así como todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Adelanto: habrá más acción de Albert y tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión

Espero sus reviwes


	15. Chapter 15 Aviso importante

Aviso importante

Como siempre he dicho ustedes tienen la última palabra en los fics y me ayudan a construirlos, créanme que me debate mucho en cómo seguir la historia pensé que la pérdida del bebe sería un gran giro la historia pero con base en sus comentarios cambiare este capítulo, lo quitare por el momento y espero esta misma semana no sé qué día volverlo a publicar espero me den su punto de vista ya sea a favor o en contra y le vuelvan a dar una oportunidad


	16. Chapter 16 Descubriendo identidades

Hola Chicas aquí está nuevamente el capítulo, para las que ya lo leyeron verán que los cambios son sutiles y no quiero que se sientan mal yo también dudaba del capítulo, prácticamente fue una decisión rápida y conforme a sus comentarios vi que me había equivocado por eso lo corregí, prácticamente la historia no tiene una línea fija la voy construyendo de acuerdo a lo que imagino en el momento, por eso espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y siéntanse libres de sugerir algo o si no les gusta me lo dices, ahora votemos ¿niña o niño?

* * *

Descubriendo identidades

Al ver que Candy no reaccionaba, Anthony el tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al hospital el cual por suerte se encontraba cerca del lugar, en cuanto llegaron, ella fue ingresada a urgencias y como él no iba vestido con la bata de médico o alguna insignia del hospital, no le fue permitido pasar y tuvo que esperar en la sala

Mientras que esto sucedía con la rubia pareja, Melanie salió corriendo en dirección contraria la cual daba a su casa, pues tenía una mezcla de sentimientos desde la felicidad al miedo, pero lo más sorprendente es que estaba a culpa

En cuanto llego a su casa entro corriendo encontrándose con su hermana y el prometido de esta, el cual había ido como era costumbre a ver a su prometida todas las tardes

¿Qué te pasa Melanie, porque entras así? –dio Nathalia al ver el semblante de su hermana

Nat, no vas a creer lo que acaba de suceder- dijo Melanie tratando de contener el aliento y recuperarse

¿Qué paso? No me asustes- dijo Nathalia refugiándose en el pecho de Albert quien al sentir la preocupación de su novia la abrazo mas

Un automóvil atropello a Candy, tu adoptado Albert – dijo Melania quien no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento

Cuando la pareja escucho eso ambos se quedaron sin palabras atónitos ante la situación

¿Cómo paso? Donde está mi pequeña- dijo Albert separándose de su prometida y tomando por los hombros con fuerza a Melanie- habla por favor

No sé cómo paso, cuando vi, Arthur la tenía entre sus brazos a Candy y ella estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba – dijo Melanie comenzando a llorar

¿Dónde la llevaron? – dijo Albert alarmado aun sujetando a la joven

Cálmate Albert, suelta a Mel- dijo Nathalia al cual nunca había visto tan alarmado a su prometido y le estaba dando miedo, es mas siempre pensó que era una hombre que siempre actuaba con la cabeza fría, como en los negocios

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Atropellaron a mi pequeña, por favor Melanie dime donde esta – dijo Albert desesperado

No sé, pero el hospital central estaba muy cerca, yo creo que ahí la llevo Arthur – dijo Melanie todavía entre lágrimas

Sin decir nada, Albert soltó a la joven y salió corriendo de la casa de su prometida, sin que esta lo pudiera alcanzar por más que lo llamaba y Melanie se quedaba observando la situación

Al cabo de una hora Albert llego al hospital, los primero que vio fue a Arthur quien estaba con la cabeza en el suelo, sentado con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos en la nuca

En cuanto Albert lo reconoció, camino directamente hacia él y sin decir nada, lo tomo de las solapas del traje, obligándolo a pararse

¿Qué demonios paso?- fue lo único que Albert pudo articular frente a frente con el rubio

Ante la pregunta del rubio, Anthony sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, jamás había sido una persona que escondiera la verdad, inclusive el este momento estaba pagando el costo de una mentira, así que armándose de valor dijo- Candy me vio besándome con Melanie

Cuando Albert escucho la verdad saliendo de los labios del rubio no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, si algo se había prometido era que su pequeña no volvería a sufrir pro un imbécil, con Terry había aprendido la lección, así que sin decir más dio un puñetazo en la cara de Arthur provocando que este cayera al suelo

Al ver lo que estaba pasando las autoridades del hospital se acercaron y los separaron, diciendo que si continuaba se verían obligados a pedirles que se retiraran

En ese momentos ambos rubios solo tenían la mirada fija en el otro, un hilo de sangre recorría el labio de Anthony, pero no se defendió, pues el mismo pensaba que era lo mínimo que se merecía

Durante unos minutos los único que hacían era observarse mutuamente, hasta que un Dr. Salió preguntando por los familiares del a Sra. Candy

Somos nosotros – dijeron al unísono Albert y Anthony

¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña? – dijo Albert siendo el primero en preguntar

Por favor Dr. Díganos como esta – dijo Anthony sumamente preocupados

En cuanto el Dr. Vio el rostro de ambos caballeros se conmovió, pues era muy evidente que la paciente era muy querida, además que se sintió peor de la noticia que les daría, así que tomando un suspiro y siendo profesional dijo – la Sra. Candy su estado es delicado hace unos minutos acaba de salir de cirugía y pasara a terapia intensiva, tiene fractura en dos costillas y un brazo roto, sin embargo lamento decirles que lo que más nos preocupa es que el producto no se salve aunque estamos haciendo todo lo posible, inclusive ahorita está bajo observación, ya que de complicarse tendríamos que volver a intervenir

¿A qué refiere? – dijo Anthony alarmado entendiendo, pero esperando que no fuera verdad

La paciente cuenta con aproximadamente mes y medio de embarazo- dijo el Dr. Entendiendo ellos no lo sabían

¿Candy está embarazada? – dijo Anthony sintiéndose peor, ellos va a tener un hijo y ahora estaban a nada de perderlo por culpa de él, eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría, de ahora en adelante tenía dos personas por quien vivir

¿Tú lo sabias? – dijo Albert mirando con más desprecio a Anthony

No, no lo sabía, Candy no me había dicho nada – dijo Anthony quien estaba confundido y sintiendo como algo en el poco a poco se rompía, iba a tener un hijo, un hijo el cual sería el más esperado por el

¿Y ahora que ya sabes lo que provocaste aun vas a permanecer aquí? ¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado daño? Ahora no es el momento, pero te prometo que no volverás a hacerle daño a mi pequeña ni a mi nieto – dijo Albert quien se apartó de Anthony pensado que haría

Anthony no sabía que responder, pues él se sentía igual, no tenía armas para defenderse, pero sabía que sería imposible que se fuera, el necesitaba saber que Candy y su hijo estaban bien

¿Dr. Podemos verla? – dijo Albert acercándose a al medico

Cuando este en terapia intensiva solo podrá pasar una persona por unos minutos – dijo el medico

Gracias, esteremos esperando – dijo Albert preocupado – creo que no hace falta saber quién pasara y tengo una plática pendiente contigo

No tengo palabras para expresar lo que está pasando en este momento- dijo Anthony sintiendo sumamente culpable, pues a pesar de que ella lo había besado y él no había reaccionado de forma rápida para alejarla fue tanto su desconcierto que no supo cómo reaccionar

En este momento lo único que me importa es ella y el pequeño por ese motivo no voy a ajustar cuentas contigo, pero esto no se queda así – dijo Albert dejando solo a Anthony sin esperar una respuesta

Así durante varios minutos ambos se quedaron cada uno en una esquina de la sala de espera sin dirigir la palabra al otro

Al cabo de unos minutos Nathalia llego corriendo para encontrarse con Albert

¿Cómo esta Candy? – dijo ella con sincera preocupación

Esta delicada, pero por no me preguntes, prometo que te diré todo amor, pero ahorita no – dijo Albert tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas, pues estaba muy confundido, sabía que Arthur era culpable y no se quedaría con eso, pero también la hermana de ella lo era

Está bien, solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Nathalia acariciando la mejilla del rubio

Gracias, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Albert todavía con las manos de ella entre las suyas

Claro, el que quieras- dijo Nathalia con una sonrisa

Puedes ir a la mansión y decirles a todos lo que está pasando y diles que se hagan cargo del pequeño Matt – dijo Albert sabiendo que podía confiar ella

Por supuesto, ahora voy – dijo Nathalia dando un casto beso en los labios de el antes de dirigirse a la salida

Luego de unos minutos el medico que atendía a Candy salió y dijo que solo una persona podía pasar a ver a la paciente, Albert fue quien tomo ese lugar, sin dar oportunidad a Anthony quien te quedo en su lugar pensando

En cuanto Albert desapareció de la vista de Anthony, este último apretó los puños y dejo que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, pues pensaba- soy un idiota, por mi culpa daño a Candy pero también a su propio hijo quien ahora se debate entre vivir o no, un pequeño fruto de su amor, ella nunca me lo perdonara, yo no me lo perdonare, no esto no puede estar pasando

Por otra parte Albert era alistado para que pudiera ingresar al área donde de se encontraba su pequeña, al llegar y verla conectada a varios aparatos su mirada se cristalizo, poco a poco se fue acercando tomo una de las manos de ella y la apretó fuertemente

Candy, pequeña lo siento te volví a fallar, no estuve ahí para cuidarte, pero prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño, espero puedas seguir confiando en mi después de lo que acaba de suceder, simplemente no sé qué hacer, pues si todo paso como Arthur dice no solo él es culpable y tú sabes siempre he sido justo y antes que mi relación estas tú, solo quiero oírlo de tu boca para tomar decisiones, pero para eso debes estar bien pequeña te necesito- decía Albert mientras tenia entres sus mansos la mano de ella

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo que Albert estaba con Candy, Archí llegaba a la sala de espera junto con Nathalia quien después de informarlo lo llevo dejando a Anni cuidando de Matt

Arthur ¿Qué paso? – dijo Archí dirigiéndose rápidamente a Anthony

Atropellaron a Candy- dijo Anthony con la mirada al piso, pues no era capaz de ver a los ojos a su primo

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Tú estabas ahí? Dime algo por favor – dijo Archí quien estaba sumamente preocupado y no comprendía

En ese momento Anthony vio a los ojos a Archí lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo lejos de Natalia

Atropellaron a Candy, porque me encontró besándome con Melanie, ella salió corriendo no voy al auto que venía y por eso o estaba ahí- dijo Anthony sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo

¿Cómo? Eres un imbécil como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Candy, ella no merece y no la mereces a ella, no Anni y yo te dijimos por todo lo que ha pasado y ahora nos sales con esto – dijo Archí enojado y sintiendo mucha decepción de la persona que tenía en frente

Lo sé y eso no es lo peor de todo- dijo Anthony aceptando toda la culpa sin dudar

¿Todavía hay algo peor? No me quiero ni imaginar que es – dijo Archí teniendo una batalla interna, pues quería con todo corazón a su primo, pero Candy era especial

Así es, Candy está embarazada y nuestro hijo está en peligro por el golpe, los doctores la tienen en observación – dijo Anthony volviendo a bajar la mirada

Ante lo dicho por Anthony, Archí se quedó sin palabras esta si era mucha información, pero armándose de valor dijo – Anthony sabes me alegre mucho de saber que estuviera vivo, me hiciste falta muchos años, pero en este momento no puedo decir que haya sido bueno el que regresaras, yo hice una prometa junto contigo y Stear de que haríamos hasta lo imposible por que Candy, no volviera a sufrir, yo sé que si mi hermano estuviera aquí seguiría cumpliéndola, tú me has decepcionado enormemente, por lo cual te digo que yo si voy a cumplirla, aunque eso signifique alejarte de ella, no voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo que el imbécil de Terry

En cuanto finalizo de decir esto, Archí se retiró de lugar donde estaba Anthony sentándose lo más alejado posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert salió, se encontró con Archí y Nathalia, ambos preguntaron sobre la salud de Candy, el comento que todo seguía igual que tendrían que esperar a que despertara

Al caer la noche Nathalia se retiró dejando a los tres caballeros, solo entre Archí y Albert hablaban mientras que Anthony permanecía en silencio

Por la mañana, alrededor de las 6 de las mañas el medico que atendía a la rubia salió y dijo que la paciente había despertado, pero que buscaba a alguien de nombre Albert, por lo cual al escucharlo el rubio se levantó y fue inmediatamente con el médico, dejando con el corazón roto a Anthony

¿Pequeña cómo te encuentras? – dijo Albert cerrando la puerta detrás de él, al entrar a la habitación

Al verlo los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, él se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo sin decir más, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho

Albert ¿Dónde está Matt? ¿Está bien? – dijo Candy sollozando abrazada al rubio

Si pequeña en este momento está con Anni ella lo va a cuidar tú debes estar tranquila – dijo Albert dándole fortaleza a la rubia

Soy una tonta, prometí no volverme a enamorar y aquí estoy por eso- dijo Candy aun pegada al pecho del rubio sollozando

No eres ninguna tonta, así es el amor y tú lo sabes, no te voy a juzgar su sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo incondicional y más ahora- dijo Albert limpiando varias de las lágrimas de ella

Albert ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a su amigo quien estaba ahí parado al lado de la cama de ella

¿El que quieras? – dijo a con una sonrisa incondicional

No quiero volver a ver nunca a An…Arthur, por favor aléjalo de mí, no quiero que me dañe – decía Candy entre lágrimas pero recordando el acuerdo que había

Te lo prometo, hare todo lo posible, pero antes debes saber una cosa que por lo que veo no sabes – dijo Albert nervioso dudando de hablar o no

¿Qué cosa Albert? Por favor habla – dijo Candy comenzando a desesperarse

Por accidente al llegar al hospital nos enteramos que esta embarazada – dio Albert de una vez sin restricción

¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?– dijo Candy llevándose las manos al vientre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Esta delicado ahorita estas en observación los doctores no saben si sobrevivirá es una situación delicada debes estar tranquila por él y por ti, por el golpe él bebe esta grave, lo siento mucho Candy – dijo Albert volviendo a abrazarla

Cuando ella escucho eso, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a crecer en su interior, cerro fuertemente los puños hasta el grado de estar casi blancos todo esto fue acompañado de un grito de dolor el cual Albert trataba de contener con su abrazo pero le estaba resultando imposible

En un movimiento brusco ella se separó de él y con todas sus fuerzas grito- TE ODIO ANTHONY

Al escuchar el grito Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero en ese momento ella comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, varios de los aparatos que había sonaban como el de la presión, varios médicos y enfermeras entraron sacando a Albert a la fuerza mientras que ella era sedada

En otra parte de Chicago, Terry comenzaba a hacer sus maletas, pues jamás pensó que ella le fallaría, lo había dejado plantado y eso era algo que lo había decepcionado enormemente, ya solo quedaba despedirse de su amigo para regresar a su destino a NY

Continuara

Hola chicas lamento la demora, pero soy sincera el servicio está acabando conmigo, les pido paciencia ustedes sabe que nunca dejo mis historias inconclusas y sinceramente no tenía mucha inspiración, acepto quejas y sugerencias

Espero el capítulo les agrade

Ahora quiero agradecer a : arleniferreyrapacaya, Mirian, Candece Ledezma, Ale, Luz, Josie, ErisBrower111, Keyla 1302, Maryel Tonks, Atenea, paulayjoaqui, Stormaw así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus Reviews


	17. Chapter 17 Un dia caotico

Un día caótico

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert logro tranquilizar a Candy, los médicos tuvieron que administrarle un calmante, pues no era bueno para su salud que ella se sobresaltara. Cuando por fin la rubia se quedó dormida Albert tuvo que salir de la habitación

De regreso a la sala de estar se encontró con Archi quien estaba muy preocupado, Albert menciono lo sucedido aunque evitando el nombre de su sobrino, ya que al igual que ese hecho tenía otras dudas en la mente e iba a aclararlas lo antes posible

¿Entonces Candy se quedó dormida?- dijo Archí quien estaba ansioso

Si, se puso muy mal cuando se enteró que está a nada de perder a su hijo- dijo Albert aun pensativo

¿No dijo nada más? – dijo Archí quien quería saber más y el rubio no le decía

Solo que…-dijo Albert buscando con la mirada a alguien que cuando lo encontró dirigió sus palabras a el- Arthur te voy a pedir que te retires del hospital, tienes restringida la entrada para ver a Candy y no es una decisión que yo haya tomado fue ella

Al escuchar eso Anthony se quedó sin palabras, pues no se imaginó que Candy lo rechazara

¿Es enserio? – dijo Archí sorprendió

Así es Archí, Candy me hizo prometerle que no vería a Arthur por nada del mundo- dijo Albert con determinación

Usted a mí no me puede prohibir ver a Candy, ella lleva a mi hijo, no me puede alejar de el- dijo Anthony cerrando los puños sumamente furioso

No voy a discutir con usted, si Candy me pide algo lo voy a hacer yo por ella daría mi vida y creo que ese derecho perdió cuando se besó con otra persona que no era Candy, provocando este terrible accidente, cuando ella este bien, decidirá qué hacer, por el momento no voy a arriesgar la vida de ella ni de mi nieto y si de verdad la ama, que lo dudo, respetara esta decisión – dijo Albert entes de voltearse y darle la espalda al rubio

Ante las palabras de Albert, Anthony se quedó atónito, pues por ms que quisiera contradecirlas algo había de cierto en ellas

Está bien, por el bienestar de ella no voy a tratar de acercarme hasta que Candy lo autorice, sin embargo si voy a estar al tanto de su salud y eso es algo que no me puede impedir, del hospital no me nuevo ella y mi hijo son mi vida- dijo Anthony con determinación

Como usted lo decida, aunque yo también tomare mis medidas- dijo Albert con la misma determinación dando la vuelta dejando solo a Anthony

Luego de unos minutos ambos rubios se encontraba en cada esquina de la sala de espera, Albert junto con Archí y Anthony solo

Sin embargo en otra parte de chicago, Terry llegaba a la mansión donde se despediría de su amigo antes de volver a NY en búsqueda de un nuevo camino

Lo siento señor, pero como le dije el señor Andrew no se encuentra- dijo la mucama un poco desesperada al ver que el caballero no se retiraba

¿Pero al menos sabe dónde lo puedo encontrar? – dijo Terry quien no se quería ir hasta despedirse de su amigo y decirle que su plan había fallado

Es asunto privado, pero si gusta puede esperarlo, aunque no hay hora de llegada- dijo la mucama en último recurso

Está bien, lo esperare- dijo Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica viendo como hacia perder la paciencia a la mujer

De ser así acompáñeme, lo llevare al estudio – dijo la mujer fingiendo cortesía

Gracias – dijo Terry con su sonrisa encantadora

En ese momento el actor ingreso a la mansión, pues tenían un propósito y lo cumpliría. Sin embargo al pasar por el vestíbulo se encontró con alguien que hace mucho no veía

¿Anni? – dijo el actor sorprendido viendo a la joven un bebe en brazos

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Anni sorprendida, arrimando más a su pecho al pequeño, pues el actor nunca le dio una buena impresión

Vine a ver a Albert y lo voy a esperar, pero y tu ¿no me digas que ese pequeño es tu hijo? – dijo Terry quien no podía ver el rostro del niño

Ante la pregunta ella no sabía que responder, así que prefirió que lo mejor fuera la verdad- no, es el hijo de Candy ¿Matthew?

Al escuchar esa respuesta Terry sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo dijo- ¿ella está aquí?

No- dijo Anni quien no quería dar más información

¿Entonces? Dime Anni, donde puedo encontrarla, necesito hablar con ella, por favor- dijo Terry completamente desesperado

Cuando Anni vio en los ojos del actor la desesperación, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sintiendo pena por él dijo – no lo sabes ¿verdad?

¿Saber qué? Por favor mujer habla- dijo Terry aproximándose más a ella

Candy sufrió un accidente ayer cerca del parque y ahorita está en el hospital y yo cuido de su hijo- dijo Anni con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Al escuchar eso Terry sintió como todo su mundo comenzaba a girar, pues esa era la explicación a por que Candy no llego a su cita, ella sufrió un accidente, su Candy no le había fallado

Por favor Anni ¿dime en que hospital esta? – tengo que verla

Está en el hospital central- dijo Anni quien era lo único que sabía, pues Archí aun no le día mas

Entes de que Anni pudiera decir algo, el actor salió corriendo, dejando a la mucama en la entrada y la puerta abierta

Por otra parte, Albert tenía muchas dudas en su mente. Sin embargo había una en especial que no le permitía tener su conciencia tranquila

Archí te quedarías unas horas con Candy, tu sabes a qué me refiero no puede tener sobresaltos ahora, necesito arreglar algo – dijo Albert decidido

Claro, yo me quedo y prometo que no permitiré que algo le pase- dijo Archí quien en ese momento le importaba muy poco que Anthony fuera su primo

Gracias – dijo Albert tomando su saco

Antes de irte, si vas a la mansión le puedes informar a Anni lo que está pasando, se quedó muy preocupada- dijo Archí

Claro, espero no tardar – dijo Albert entes de salir

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert ya se encontraba en la residencia de su novia decidido a aclarar la situación

Amor, que sorpresa, pensé que pasarías todo el día en el hospital cuidando de Candy, en la tarde iba a ir a verte- dijo Nathalia sorprendida de ver ahí a su prometido

Así iba a ser, pero antes quiero hablar contigo y con Melanie- dijo Albert de forma fría

¿Pasa algo? – dijo Nathalia preocupada

Por favor háblale a Melanie y les diré a las dos juntas tu sabes que siempre hablo directo sin rodeos – dijo Albert quien solo tenía algo en mente

Claro, pero en este momento ella no está, fue a la escuela, pero si quieres podemos hablar tu y yo, vamos al estudio- dijo Nathalia sin entender

No, preferiría que estuvieran las dos – dijo Albert con determinación

Como gustes, pero podemos tomar un café entes de que ella llegue- dijo Nathalia que estaba comenzando a preocuparse

Durante unos minutos Albert y Nathalia estuvieron en el estudio, solo en silencio, pues él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ella pensaba en que le iba a decir el, hasta que escucharon que la puesta se abría

¿Puedo pasar? –dijo Melanie quien había sido avisaba por la mucama de que la esperaban

Claro Meli, Albert quiere hablar con nosotras- dijo Nathalia completamente ansiosa

¿Sobre qué Albert? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy? – dijo Melanie sintiéndose nerviosa

Ya que están las dos aquí, voy a ir directo al punto no me gusta hablar con rodeos así que, dime Melanie es cierto que Candy te vio besándote con Arthur, sí o no- dijo Albert serio y mostrando esa actitud empresarial que lo hacía ser exitoso en los negocios

Al escuchar eso ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio, sumamente sorprendidas

Sin embargo, la primera en hablar fue Nathalia alarmada- Albert como piensas que Melanie pudo hacer eso, si ella misma fue la misma que nos avisó del accidente de Candy

Mientras su hermana discutía Melanie trataba de formular un plan que la librara bien de ese hecho, pero fue la respuesta de Albert quien le dio ese plan

El mismo Arthur me lo dijo- menciono Albert

En ese momento Melanie comenzó a llorar amargamente y entre lágrimas dijo – es cierto Candy vio cuando Arthur me besaba, pero todo tiene una explicación

Habla – dijo Albert fríamente

Tranquilo Albert, no presiones a Melanie como ella dice hay una explicación- dijo Nathalia abrazando a su hermana, pes siempre la protegía

Está bien, diré la verdad, el día que llegue a Chicago mi tren llego antes y me refugie en una cafetería hasta que llegara mi hermana por mí, estuve sola tomando un café, ahí de repente Arthur se me acerco y me dijo que si podía hacerme compañía a mí me dio miedo decir que no, pues no conozco a nadie aquí, solo esperaba que pronto llegara mi hermana. sin embargo la conversación fue amena aunque no pude evitar notar que se insinuaba conmigo, cuando llego mi hermana yo pensé que jamás lo vería de nuevo y solo quedaría como una experiencia , pero cuando lo vi en la fiesta , él se acercó a mí y me dijo que quería que estuviéramos en contacto, yo dije que no y fue por eso que paso lo que paso y el día del accidente yo estaba en el parque , había salido a caminar para conocer la ciudad, el nuevamente se acercó a mí y sin más me robo un beso, yo vi Candy a lo lejos como corría después el accidente y fue horrible , pero te juro Albert que yo no hice nada, yo no quiero lastimar a Candy mi hermana me ha dicho lo que ella significa para ti, todo fue Arthur – dijo Melanie entre sollozos abrazándose a su hermana

Ya oíste a mi hermana y espero eso aclare tus dudas Albert, ella no tuvo la culpa – dijo Nathalia a la defensiva pues para ella su hermana era lo más importante

Tengo que oír a todas las partes para ejercer un juicio, eso lo sabes Nathalia y gracias por decirme Melanie- dijo Albert con la seguridad que siempre lo caracterizo

Así que dudas de mi hermana, que más quieres saber, Arthur fue el culpable, así como Candy al no dejar claro desde un principio que ellos tenían una relación en vez de presentarlo como amigo- dijo Nathalia ya muy molesta

Si Candy dijo que era su amigo es por algo y no voy a poner en tela de juicio lo que ella diga- dijo Albert para quien la rubia era intocable

¿Y lo que diga mi hermana?- dijo Nathalia abrazando a su hermana

No lo sé- dijo Albert con sinceridad

Sabes Albert, estoy cansada de que para ti Candy sea intocable, es una pena lo que está sucediendo no se le desea a nadie, pero no voy a permitir que juzgues a mi hermana, entiendo tu sentido de protección hacia Candy, la conociste desde niña, es como una hija para ti, pero creo que estas segado y no ves que todos cometemos errores, así que creo que lo mejor es que hasta aquí llegue nuestra relación – dijo Nathalia comenzando a llorar

No Nat, tu amas a Albert – dijo Melanie entre sollozos pues a partir de todo no le gustaba que su hermana sufriera

Así será Nathalia, sabes que ante todo protegeré siempre a Candy, yo quería ser justo con respecto a lo que paso, pero si no lo puedes entender hasta aquí llegamos, lo siento – dijo Albert armándose de valor y decidido

Así sin más salió de hogar de su ex prometida y camino de regreso al hospital

Pero, mientras Albert mantenía la discusión con su ex prometida, Terry llegaba corriendo al hospital y al ver a Archí se acerco

Archí por favor dime ¿Cómo esta Candy? – dijo el actor con el rostro que mostraba que su preocupación era real

Ante las palabras del actor Archí se sintió atrapado, pues siempre sintió resentimiento hacia él, pero en ese momento estaba completamente decepcionado de Anthony

Ya se encuentra mejor, aunque su estado es sumamente delicado- dijo Archí para no dar más información

¿Puedo verla? – dijo Terry casi suplicando

En estos momentos no, solo la familia puede pasar a verla – dijo Archí pues esa era una de las normas de seguridad que había puesto Albert

¿Entonces puedo quedarme hasta que Albert regrese? – dijo Terry quien aún no se quería ir

No veo por qué no- dijo Archí

Gracias

Anthony solo escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la sala, quería que el actor se fuera, pero en ese momento no se sentía con el valor de echarlo

Al cabo de unos minutos el medico salió y dijo que algún familiar podría entrar a ver a Candy, Archí fue quien ingreso

Luego de unos minutos Archí ya se encontraba en la habitación de la rubia- gatita ¿Cómo estás?

Mejor – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

No llores Candy, aquí vamos a estar para cuidarte- dijo Archí con una sonrisa

Lo sé, pero me siento tan estúpida en esos momentos, sabes cuándo decidí empezar a vivir con Mark ambos hablamos y prometimos no volver a entregar nuestro corazón a nadie, yo había perdido a Terry y él había perdido a toda su familia por la guerra, ambos nos teníamos solo el uno al otro, prometimos solo ser amigos y le falle, volví a entregar mi corazón a la persona equivocada – dijo Candy mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre

No Candy, no le fallaste tu amor por Anthony así como el de él es inevitable- dijo Archí quien aun tenía esperanza

No, él no me ama y por favor no quiero volver a hablar de el – dijo Candy conteniendo las lagrimas

Pero…- dijo Archí tratando de convencerla pero fue interrumpido

Por favor Archí respeta mi decisión- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a Archí

Está bien – dijo Archí resignado

Por otra parte, quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Candy con determinación

El que quieras- dijo Archí

Por favor tú y Anni cuiden de Matt, mi pequeño me va a necesitar, pero aun cuando salga del hospital no lo voy a poder cargar, tengo prohibido hacerlo, ahora tengo que cuidar de mi nuevo pequeños, me imagino que ya lo sabes, yo sé que mi bebe sentirá mi ausencia, pero por favor cuídenlo, yo voy a tratar de estar ahí – dijo Candy dejando escapar varias lagrimas

No te preocupes Candy, Anni y yo veremos por el- dijo Archí abrazando con cuidado a la rubia

Gracias – dijo Candy

Oye Terry está afuera, quiere verte, ¿quieres que le diga algo? – dijo Archí quien sintió que su deber era decirle

Sí, quiero hablar con el – dijo Candy quien tenía muy presente la presencia del actor

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pido 2 disculpas la primera por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero realmente el servicio está acabando conmigo, sin embargo nunca dejare inconclusa la historia, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece y si aún sigue por ahí y la otra que pido disculpas por todos los errores ortográficos que pudo tener mi capitulo anterior, no tiene perdón, pero sinceramente lo escribí desde mi cel. Y no pide revisar tratare de que no vuelva a pasar

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Atenea, Kimberly ,Magnolia A, FraylamBrower111, Luz , Patty, Candece Ledezma, Stormaw, Josie, Flor, La Castaaneda , Rita Miller, Flakitasmiriam, Guest, Angelinarte , arleniferreyrapacaya, Gladys, Margarita, paulayjoaqui, Idaly así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	18. Chapter 18 Hechos que marcan

Hechos que marcan

Al cabo de unos minutos Terry se encontraba tras la puerta de Candy, aun no se decidía a entrar, debido a que aunque cuando Archí le dijo que ella quería verlo su corazón brinco de alegría, ahora ahí no sabía si era uno una buena señal

Así que armándose de valor ingreso

Candy ¿Cómo está? – dijo Terry tímido desde la puerta

Al verlo Candy trato de sonreír aunque no era una sonrisa sincera, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – creo que he estado en mejores condiciones

¿Puedo preguntar que paso? – dijo Terry acercándose más a la cama

Me atropellaron, iba distraída- fue lo único que ella mención sobre lo sucedido

¿Ibas a nuestra cita? – dijo Terry quien por ese hecho se sentía culpable

Así es, pero no iba distraída por eso- dijo Candy bajando la mirada- por favor no me preguntes porque

Está bien, no lo hare, pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo-dijo Terry acercándose más y tomando la mano de ella

Gracias, pero con respecto a eso quiero que hablemos, dejamos algo pendiente- dijo Candy quien ya había pensado muy bien que haría

Si quieres luego continuamos con esa conversación, no creo que ahora sea el momento oportuno, yo puedo esperar- dijo Terry demostrando confianza

Lo sé, pero mi vida acaba de cambiar, ya no quiero seguir cometiendo equivocaciones, así que prefiero dejar todo claro- dijo Candy de forma seria y determinada

Está bien, si eso quieres te escucho- dijo Terry con la incógnita de que pasaría

Luego de un suspiro Candy comenzó a hablar- Terry no te voy a mentir, el día que había quedado de vernos, yo tenía la intención de decirte que debemos ser realistas, cada uno de nosotros sigue su camino uno que ya no podemos volver a unir, tomamos decisiones que cambiaron nuestra vida, tu estuviste con Susana un tiempo, yo fui a la guerra conocí un gran amigo, tuve un hijo de él, al cual amo con todo mi ser, en ese momento hay reencontrado a alguien que ame por mucho tiempo, pensé que podía volver a ser feliz y construir una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amada, me equivoque, no creo necesario decirte porque. Por lo que ahora después de lo sucedido tome la determinación de cerrar cualquier oportunidad para amar, ya no tengo tiempo ni animo de volverme a ilusionar, viviré únicamente para y por mis hijos, así que Terry el tiempo en que fuimos felices lo llevo guardado en mi corazón, nunca olvidare los días del San Pablo y las infinidad de cartas que nos enviamos, es momento de que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste de ser feliz, ya no estas con Susana no hay nada que te limite, eres un excelente actor, busca tu camino y piensa que yo solo fui un capitulo en tu vida, te quiero mucho, pero no creo ser capaz de continuar una amistad contigo, por lo menos no en este momento, espero me puedas comprender, tal vez alguna vez nos volvamos a ver y simplemente un saludo cordial quede entre nosotros, te deseo lo mejor

Ante las palabras de Candy, Terry estaba a tonito pues nunca se imaginó que eso fuera lo que iba a escuchar- pero Candy, yo puedo cambiar, no crees que merecemos una segunda oportunidad

No Terry, ya no estoy para segundas oportunidades- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Prometo no volver a fallarte- dijo Terry desesperado

No lo hagas mas difícil, por favor entiéndeme ya no puedo- dijo Candy quien ahora solo pensaba en sus hijos

Está bien Candy no insistiré más, pero por favor déjame estar cerca de ti- dijo Terry tomando la mano de ella

¿Para qué? Solo nos haremos más daño, tal vez en el futuro, pero ahora no y te agradecería que me dejaras sola- dijo Candy quien ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar

No creo que sea la mejor decisión pero la respetare, solo quiero que sepas que yo te estaré esperando- dijo Terry acercándose a la puerta

No lo hagas – dijo Candy antes de que el saliera

No puedes evitarlo- dijo Terry antes de salir dejando sola en la habitación a Candy

Cuando el actor salió iba completamente furioso, por lo que al ver a Anthony quien estaba sentado en una de la sillas, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo tomo de las solapas de su traje sorprendiendo al rubio

Lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Candy, no se queda así, ella no volverá a sufrir por un imbécil, no me importa que no me corresponda, yo veré por su felicidad- dijo Terry con determinación al rubio

Eso lo veremos, ella es mi vida y luchare contra todo por ella y mi hijo- dijo Anthony no sintiéndose intimidado por el actor

En ese instante Terry comprendió las palabras de ella, "viviré por mis hijos" y quitando en ese momento sus manos, las llevo hasta su cabellera no podía cree lo que estaba escuchando

Entonces, ella está esperando una hijo tuyo, eres un infeliz me engañaste, todo este tiempo te burlaste de mi- dijo Terry sintiéndose traicionado por el que alguna vez fue su amigo

No, todo sucedió cuando yo la encontré en Lakewood, ella tiene aproximadamente un mes de embarazo- dijo Anthony quien a pesar de todo valoraba la amistad de el

No te creo, todo este tiempo te burlaste de mí, conociste mi historia para poder sacar provecho- dijo Terry furioso

Eso es mentira, yo muchas veces te apoye para que buscaras al amor de tu vida- dijo Anthony recordando cómo se conocieron

Solo querías burlarte, pero por lo que ella me dijo, ni tu tendrás una oportunidad nuevamente, no sé cómo le hayas fallado, pero Candy tampoco creen en ti- dijo Terry con su singular carácter

Ante lo dicho por el actor, Anthony cerró los puños y dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al actor, acción que este último respondió

Durante unos minutos ambos caballeros estuvieron peleando en la sala de estar en el hospital, hasta que Archí sujeto a Anthony y Albert quien acababa de llevar a Terry

No creen que este no es lugar para que estén comportándose de esta manera- dijo Albert de forma enérgica mientras sujetaba al actor

Este bien- dijo Anthony tranquilizándose

Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Terry con el labio roto y soltándose de Albert

Arthur creo que lo mejor es que te retires- dijo Albert quien estaba determinado a ver que estaba pasando, pero ya estaba cansado de la situación

No, yo no me voy ella es mi vida y no dejare a mi hijo- dijo Anthony con determinación

Si lo fueran, no hubieras cometido una idiotez que te separara de ella ¿o porque no estás ahí adentro? – dijo Terry con cinismo

Cállate Terry- dijo Archí molesto

No estoy con ella porque cometí un error, pero no me voy a ir hasta que ellos estén bien- dijo Anthony sintiéndose impotente

Terry te voy a pedir lo mismo, espero tú seas más consiente de la situación- dijo Albert dando por perdida la batalla con el rubio

No Albert, yo tampoco me muevo hasta que Candy este bien, al menos yo soy sincero en todo lo que hago- dijo Terry riendo de medio lado

Esto es algo que no te incumbe Terry- dijo Archí sabiendo que podría decir el actor

¿A qué te refieres Terry? Habla- dijo Albert comenzando a desesperarse

Pregúntaselo a Arthur, quien fingió ser mi amigo – dijo Terry lastimado

¿Lo conoces? – dijo Albert sin entender

Eso creía yo, o no es así Arthur- dijo Terry seguro de sus palabras

Anthony solo estaba en silencio, pues se debatía entre hablar o no, sin embargo estaba seguro que solo así podría ganar la confianza de Albert, la cual iba a ser vital para poder acercarse a Candy

Terry dice la verdad, yo lo conocí en NY, no sé cómo sucedió ni quien este mintiendo, pero después de que te diga lo que voy a decir, sabrás que yo nunca quise lastimar a Candy, yo la amo y la he amado desde que la conocí en el portal de rosas, yo soy Anthony Brower Andrew- dijo el rubio

¿Cómo? – dijo Albert atónito

Es una larga historia, que creo que no es el momento, créeme yo soy Anthony, hace muchos años cuando tenía 15 años te envié una carta donde decía que la amaba, que era mi primer amor, te decía que la cuidaría toda la vida que me dieras la oportunidad de cortejarla. Durante todo este tiempo yo me he mantenido en contacto contigo o por lo menor con alguien que es tío abuelo, a mí me dijeron que ella había muerto por lo cual yo pensaba dejar a la familia Andrew cuando la encontré en Lakewood- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Pero… yo nunca supe nada, tú estabas muerto- dijo Albert aun sorprendido

No sé quién mintió primero- dijo Anthony dando la única explicación que tenía en ese momento

Y el hecho de que la hayas conocido antes, significa que nuca fallarías – dijo Terry en burla

Tu sabes muy bien lo que pase o ya no te cuerdas Romeo- dijo Anthony con la misma burla que el actor

No entiendo que juego se traen ustedes dos, pero Arthur o Anthony no sé qué creer en ese momento, lo único que me importa es que Candy este bien, después aclaremos que está pasando- dijo Albert quien sabia poner prioridades

Está bien, pero ahora que conoces la verdad espero me comprendas- dijo Anthony seguro de sí mismo

No lo sé – dijo Albert aun renuente

Escúchalo ¿acaso ya has escuchado su versión? – dijo Archí quien comenzaba a comprender a Anthony y su enojo disminuía

No, a ver Anthony cuál es tu versión- dijo Albert ya para dar punto final

Soy un caballero ante todo. Sin embargo el día que Candy me vio besando a Melanie, fue ella quien me beso, en la fiesta reaccione mal, porque ella hablo mal de Candy, no lo tolere, esa es la verdad- dijo Anthony

¿Y porque no hiciste algo al respecto? Pudiste haber puesto un límite entes de que so pasara- dijo Terry quien dudaba de la versión del rubio

Yo lo intente, pero ella me tomo por sorpresa, inclusive yo estaba esperando a que Candy pasara, pues la quería ver antes de que se encontrara contigo pues a pesar de que ella me había confirmado que me elegiría a mí, tenía mucho miedo- dijo Anthony sincerándose

En ese momento Archí iba a intervenir, pero una enfermera apareció buscando a los familiares de la paciente Candy Andrew

Somos nosotros- dijeron al unísono todos los caballeros

La paciente busca a Albert- dijo la enfermera

Soy yo- dijo el rubio

Pase conmigo – dijo la enfermera dirigiendo al rubio

Así Albert desapareció dejando a los tres jóvenes en plena discusión

Anthony. Terry creo que lo mejor es que cada quien regrese a su casa y mañana continuamos con esta conversación, Anthony no vas a poder pasar hasta que ella diga, no insistas, también debes estar bien para cuando ella lo requiera y Terry no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero si te quisiera ver te hubiera llamado

Yo solo iré a cambiarme de ropa y regreso – dijo Anthony siendo consciente de las palabras de su primo

Está bien, yo regreso mañana por la mañana – dijo Terry quien ahora tenía que buscar un nuevo hotel, pues ya había cancelado en el que se hospedaba

Anthony podrías pasar a la mansión y decirle a Anni la situación, no sé si yo o Albert se quede con Candy – dijo Archí teniendo más confianza

Claro, también quiero ver a Matt- dijo Anthony quien ya sentía a ese pequeño como propio

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy, Albert ingresaba teniendo en mente todo lo dicho hace unos minutos

Pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Albert al entrar

No lo sé- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Porque, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo – dijo Albert sentándose a lado de ella

Pues ahora no podre cuidar de Matt, tengo que cuidar a mi otro pequeño y eso me destroza, prometí a Mark que cuidaría de nuestro hijo le estoy fallando, y no quiero volver a saber nada de Arthur, ¿puedo regresar a vivir en la mansión? – dijo Candy quien no quería regresar al departamento

Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en la mansión y por mi estoy encantado, te puedo asegurar que Anni, Archí y yo estaremos encantados de cuidar de Matt por ti y…ya se la verdad sobre Anthony- dijo Albert a quien nunca le gusto mentirle a ella

¿Cómo? – dijo Candy sorprendida

El me lo confeso- dijo Albert quien aún no creía del todo

No quiero hablar de eso, por favor no hablemos de el – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Está bien – dijo Albert tomando la mano de ella

Sabes cuándo poder salir de aquí- dijo Candy quien ya no aguantaba estar ahí

No lo sé, hasta que el medico lo indique, ten paciencia- dijo Albert comprendiendo el estado de ella

Por otra parte en la mansión Andrew, Anni trataba de controlar a Matt, pues ya llevaba un rato llorando sin que lo pudiera controlar

Mi amor que tienes, porque lloras – decía Anni mientras lo arrullaba- extrañas a tu mami, pronto vendrá

Estaba tan concentrada que no escucho cuando alguien entro a la sala donde se encontraba

¿Puedo cargarlo? – dijo Anthony quien había visto los intentos fallidos de ella

Por un segundo Anni lo dudo, pero acepto

En ese momento paso el pequeño a los brazos de él, Anthony comenzó a hablarle y en pocos segundos él bebe estaba dormido en el pecho del rubio quien lo arrullaba

Pequeño prometo que no te dejare solo, prometí cuidar y amar a tu mama con mi vida y así será, pronto tendrás a un hermanito o hermanita y ustedes serán mi luz, te lo juro Matt – decía en su mente Anthony antes de dar un beso en la frente del pequeño

Llevo varios minutos tratando de que se calmara ¿Cómo lo has logrado? – dijo Anni sorprendida

No lo sé, solo le hable, es un bebe muy tranquilo, debe de extrañar a su mama- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa viendo al pequeño

Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Candy? – dijo Anni preocupada

Al instante Anthony comenzó a contar todo lo sucedió y el hecho de que había tenido que decir la verdad a Albert

Pero, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? – dijo Anni quien comprendía el rubio

Luchar por ella y por mi hijo, además no quiero que me aleje de este campeón

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Adelanto: conversación entre Candy y Anthony, Melanie conoce a Terry

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Atenea, CandiceF.V, Josie, Guest, Ale, Stormaw , Patty, Candece Ledezma, arleniferreyrapacaya, Luz, Flor, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus Reviwes


	19. Chapter 19 Terry

Terry

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Albert se enteró que Arthur era Anthony, Candy seguía en el hospital, ya estaba desesperada por que no había podía ver a Matt y eso le preocupaba, Anni se había hecho cargo del niño todo el tiempo, mientras que Archí, Anthony y Terry asisia diariamente al hospital, siendo Anthony el único que no podía entrara a ver a Candy pues ella siempre se negaba, solo por las tarde iba a cuidar de Matt mientras Anni iba a ver a su hermana, argumentando que era Archí quien cuidaba del pequeño

Por fin había llegado el día en Candy seria dada de alta, con la condición de que debería tener reposo absoluto y no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo. Albert había ido por ella junto con Archí, mientras que Terry y Anthony habían llegado al acuerdo de que ninguno iría ese día al hospital para que no hubiera problemas

Al llegar a la mansión, lo primero que encontró Candy fue a la tía abuela junto con Anni y el pequeño, que al ver a su mama comenzó a llorar y a estirar los bracitos como para que lo cargara

Esta situación puso triste a Candy pues no podía cargarlo, por su brazo enyesado y su condición, por lo que Archí cargo al niño y lo acerco a la rubia, quien lo abrazo y acaricio, hablándole con ternura

Perdóname mi pequeño, no te puedo cargar, pero ya estoy en casa y prometo no volverte a dejar- dijo Candy dando besos en las mejillas y frente del pequeño

Luego de unos minutos Candy fue a reposar, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía débil, durante todo ese tiempo no se había tocado el tema de Anthony, la tía abuela no lo sabía, pues fue una condición que puso el rubio al igual que George. Pues en ese momento lo que importaba era la salud de la rubia, cuando ella estuviera mejor comenzarían nuevamente la investigación

Mientras que Candy llegaba a la mansión Andrew, Anthony daba vueltas en el apartamento, pues le desesperaba no poder estar con ella y su hijo, pero tenía que respetar el acuerdo y buscar la forma de que ella lo perdonara, pues no iba a poder estar lejos de su familia

Por otro lado Terry había salido a caminar, pues estaba viviendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte aun no perdía esperanza de que Candy lo siguiera amando, pero por otro lado le dolía el hecho de que había perdido la mistad de Anthony, pues a pesar de todo era el único amigo en quien confiaba y podía hablar con sinceridad

Al cabo de unas hora Terry ingreso a la cafetería donde se había encontrado con su amigo cuando llego a la cuidad, pidió un café y comenzó a ver a las personas que había en la cafetería, hasta que una voz lo sorprendió

Hola, ¿tú eres amigo de Arthur? – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

¿Y tú eres? – dijo Terry sorprendido pues no conocía a la mujer

Soy amiga de el- dijo ella con una sonrisa

¿Y porque o como me conoces? – dijo Terry con desconfianza

Porque un día los vi salir juntos de esta cafetería,- dijo ella como si fuera lo más natural

¿Y qué quieres?- dijo Terry a quien no le daba confianza es joven

Pues me gustaría saber más de Arthur- dijo ella yendo directo al grano

¿Y crees que yo te voy a decir de el?- dijo Terry con su singular personalidad sarcástica

Porque no, no tiene nada de malo – dijo ella molesta ante la actitud de el

Pues conmigo no vas a ganar nada, yo no hablo de otras personas, si quieres información de él, ve y búscalo- dijo Terry comenzando a irritarse

Es que….- dijo ella quien no sabía cómo convencerlo

¿Qué? Habla- dijo Terry serio

El ahorita está con una tonta que no lo merece, él se tiene que dar cuenta que yo soy la indicada para el- dijo ella creyendo que esa era la verdad

Al escuchar eso Terry no pudo evitar carcajearse y tratando de guardar la compostura- ¿y quién dice que tú eres la indicada?

Porque lo soy- dijo ella indignada

Que te puedo decir, solo que estas realmente mal, el tonta que llamas es la mujer más maravillosa que puede pisar este mundo, jamás llegarías a ser como ella y ella no creo que sea la que merece a tu amor, sin embargo el tampoco merece a alguien como tú, eres muy poca cosa para el- dijo Terry ya molesto

Cuando ella escucho eso, simplemente enfureció y con los ojos lloroso dio una cachetada al caballero que tenía en frente, diciendo – eres un imbécil, no sabes nada, ella es una mosca muerta, claramente se ve que anda tras Albert, por eso advertí a mi hermana, ¿dime cómo es posible que tenga un hijo siendo soltera? Eso no habla bien de ella y Arthur es demasiado

En ese momento está a punto de dar otro golpe, pero Terry la detuvo de la muñeca evitándolo mientras decía – mira niña tonta, claramente se ve que ere una malcriada, que solo sabe hacer su voluntad, es absurdo pelear con alguien tan ignorante como tú, de una vez te advierto, no voy a permitir que dañes ni a Candy, ni a Arthur, ellos se aman

Pues eso lo veremos, no creo que ella sea tan tonta, como para perdonar que Arthur me haya pesado, bueno más bien yo lo bese pero no lo sabe- dijo Ella quien ya no estaba pensando lo que decir

Está muy equivocada si crees que tienes oportunidad, pero sigue viviendo en tu ignorancia- dijo Terry riéndose antes de darse la vuelta

Ante las palabras del actor Melanie estaba furiosa, nadie antes la había tratado de esa manera, y si en un principio el plan consistía en que Arthur se fijara en ella, ahora había cambiado en destruir a todo aquel que defendiera a Candy, así tuviera que pasar sobre su hermana

Por otra parte luego de la conversación con esa joven, Terry se quedó muy pensativo, pues ahora él tenía una verdad en sus manos, además tenía la oportunidad de reconquistar a Candy o poderla para siempre apoyando a su amigo y a ella estar juntos

Mientras pensaba no veía a donde lo dirigían sus pasos, pues por un lado lo movía el hecho de que amaba a Candy con toda su alma, pero ahora ella esperaba un hijo de él y ellos habían sido separados siempre por una mentira, ¿sería capaz de ser cómplice en su separación?

Sin embargo, sus pasos lo guiaron a su respuesta, pues cuando fue consiente de donde estaba, se percató de hasta donde había llegado e interpretándolo como una señal, tomo una decisión

Anthony se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

Al abrir lo primero que dijo fue- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Pensé que te daría más gusto verme – dijo Terry con su característico humor

Si vienes a decirme que vas a pelear por el amor de Candy, eso ya lo sé y créeme que no me daré tan fácilmente por vencido- dijo Anthony a la defensiva

No es eso, vengo a decirte que te creo- dijo Terry de una vez, sabiendo que en algún momento el otro fue su amigo

¿Qué? ¿No te entiendo?- dijo Anthony sorprendido

Que hace una hora conocí a una horrible joven, peor que la misma Eliza quería que le diera información sobre ti, pero al no colaborar me dijo que ella fue quien te beso- dijo Terry para resumir

Pero está loca, no le quedó claro que yo no siento nada por ella, ni la conozco bien y ya me ha metido en muchos problemas- dijo Anthony sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

Creo que es una Susana más- dijo Terry recordando su situación

Yo siempre te he dicho la verdad amo a Candy por sobre todas la cosas, toda mi historia es verdadera- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Lo sé y solo porque realmente conozco la verdad te ayudare a que ella la conozca, no sé si regresara contigo o no, pero es justo que ella se entere de todo- dijo Terry siendo el caballero que siempre ha sido- pero si después de eso ella me da una oportunidad tendrás que aceptarlo

Claro, después de que ella sepa la verdad y si me elige tú también tendrás que aceptar su decisión- dijo Anthony antes de estrechar la mano de su amigo

Luego de este acuerdo ambos caballeros comenzaron a planear la mejor y más rápida forma de que ella se enterara

A la mañana siguiente Terry muy temprano había pasado a ver a Candy, a Archí no le causaba mucha gracia, pues a pesar de todo seguía apoyando a Anthony, mientras que Albert aun no entendía muy bien cómo es que Anthony estaba vivo, no había querido hablar con la tía abuela, aunque iba a ser forzoso hacerlo

Candy ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Terry quien ya estaba en la habitación de la rubia

Mejor, aunque me duele mucho no poder cargar a Matt, ya me comienza a extrañar y está muy inquieto, a Anni y Archí les es muy difícil calmarlo- dijo la rubia triste

Tranquila recuerda que todo es por tu bien y el de el- dijo Terry para reconfortarla

Lo se aunque es muy difícil- dijo Candy cabizbaja

Solo serán unos meses y él lo va a entender cuando sea más grande- dijo Terry sonriente

Eso espero, yo jamás haría una diferencia entre mis hijos- dijo Candy convencida

Eso lo sé- dijo Terry tomando la mando de ella

Pero dime que te trae por aquí tan temprano – dijo Candy para cambiar de tema

Es que vine a aclarar una situación, pero antes quiero que me prometas que vas a escucharme sin protestar hasta que yo termine – dijo Terry sabiendo que se tenía que asegurar de eso

Está bien – dijo Candy sin entender

Pues resulta que el día de ayer una Susana más quiso que yo diera información sobre un amigo mío, yo me negué nunca me ha gustado hablar de otras personas, esta persona se molestó mucho conmigo por no colaborar, yo le dije una que otra verdad, me conoces Candy, sabes que yo no oculto nada, y como resultado de eso en su coraje ella me confeso algo que hizo ¿quieres saber qué es?- dijo Terry de una forma que llamara la atención de la rubia

¿Debería saberlo? – dijo Candy sospechando de algo pero sin entender

Yo creo que si- dijo Terry misteriosamente

Dime Terry ya no dejes así- dijo Candy comenzando a desesperarse

Me dijo que ella fue quien beso a mi amigo, no al revés, inclusive que no entendía como mi amigo podía estar enamorado de ti, yo le dije que ella era muy poca cosa comparada contigo ¿no crees que mi amigo merece una oportunidad de defenderse? – dijo Terry conociendo a la perfección a la rubia

Ante las palabras de Terry, Candy tenía los ojos llorosos pues con un juego de palabras él le había dicho la verdad que se negaba a escuchar y ahora no sabía qué hacer, pues tenía una mezcla de sentimientos por lo que lo único que dijo fue -¿Por qué tu Terry?

Por qué hace algunos años alguien me enseño a hacer lo correcto aunque con ellos salgamos perdiendo, Candy te amo tanto que comprendo que el amor el libre y ustedes ya fueron separados por una mentira no permitas que otra lo vuelva a hacer, además ahora hay algo más que los une- dijo Terry sintiéndose triste, pero en paz

Terry porque cuando pudimos no luchamos por lo nuestro- dijo Candy sintiéndose mal

Tal vez porque nuestros caminos no se tenían que unir, yo te amare siempre cometí un error del cual tengo que aprender de sus consecuencias- dijo Terry sin poder evitar que una lagrima callera por su mejilla

Algún encontraras a alguien que te amé como tú sabes amar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla del actor

No lo sé, pero volviendo a mi historia ¿le darías una oportunidad a mi amigo? – dijo Terry fingiendo una sonrisa

Está bien- dijo Candy

Gracias, esta misma tarde el pasara por aquí y yo aprovecho para irme – dijo Terry con determinación

¿Te vas?- dijo Candy sorprendida

Sí, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, regreso a NY tengo que encontrar mi nuevo camino, soy un hombre libre pero vendré a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia – dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado

Terry eres una maravillosa persona, te quiero mucho y te deseo lo mejor – dijo Candy tomando la mano de el

Tu hiciste gran parte de este cambio, por favor Candy no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz, me lo prometiste hace unos años- dijo Terry levantándose de su lugar dando un beso en la frente de la rubia y saliendo de la habitación

En ese momento Candy se quedó pensativa pues nunca había conocido esa parte de Terry y ahora que lo hacia la dejaba sorprendida y feliz de que ya no era el chico que actuaba por impulso, era un caballero capaz de hacer el bien

Alrededor del mediodía Archí entro a la habitación de Candy con Matt en brazos el niño lloraba desconsoladamente y el ya no sabía qué hacer, a la rubia se le partía el corazón y solo le hablaba al niño sin tener existo

Archí ¿puedo cargarlo? – dijo una voz que acababa de entrar a la habitación

En ese momento Candy y Archí se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba, Archí paso al niño a los brazos de su primo, Matt al momento en que pudo acomodarse en los brazos de Anthony se quedó dormido ante la mirada expectante de ella

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo Archí sorprendido pues el por más que trato no lo logro

No lo sé- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Gracias Anthony- dijo Candy quien moría por tratar de calmar a su hijo

No hay de que, sabes que quiero mucho al pequeño- dijo Anthony con una mirada cálida-¿podemos hablar?

Si – dijo ella bajando la mirada

Yo los dejo solos, me llevo a Matt- dijo Archí antes de irse y tomar a Matt dormido entre sus brazos

En cuanto el castaño salió Anthony se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba ella, durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio

Candy quiero decirte que yo jamás…- dijo Anthony antes de ser interrumpido por ella

No digas nada, Terry ya me lo contó, además no serias capaz- dijo Candy bajando la mirada pues le apenaba verlo

Al escuchar eso Anthony se sintió molesto- ¿entonces porque reaccionaste as? ¿Por qué me has hecho vivir un infierno desde ese día?

Porque…no lo sé cuándo te vi besando a otra persona sentí mucho celos y sentí como me habías fallado y tú nunca me habías fallado antes de ti no lo soportaría- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

Cuando Anthony vio los ojos llorosos de ella sintió como se desarmaba por dentro, pero esta vez era diferente y sintiendo aun molestia dijo – me alejaste de mi hijo, pensé que no me dejarías estar cerca, pensé lo peor y sabes que jamás te fallaría

Lo sé, perdóname Anthony – dijo Candy llorando

No es necesario que pidas perdón, solo quiero saber porque dudaste de mi tu sabias lo que paso en la comida de Albert con Melanie, pudiste haber perdido a nuestro hijo, sabes que yo siempre hablo de frente y si no hubieras reaccionado mal nada de esto hubiera pasado, yo te amo – dijo Anthony también llorando

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las terrytanas que siempre me dicen que soy muy mala con Terry en este fic será el bueno ¿les gusto como actuó frente a Melanie?

¿Qué creen de la reacción de Anthony? Y lamento decirles que ya se cuál será el final de la historia y como nunca me ha gustado que mis historias sean iguales y similares tendrá un final inesperado, no sé cuántos capítulos falten, pero ya tengo en mente mi siguiente fic, le comento esto porque ustedes son muy importantes para mi

Ahora quiero agradecer: Angdl, Guest, Ale, Luz, Stormaw, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Candece ledezma, Patty, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus Reviwes


	20. Chapter 20 Conociendo personas

Conociendo personas

Al escuchar las palabras de Anthony, Candy no podía creerlo, pues nunca lo había visto tan molesto y decepcionado de ella. Sin embargo también lo comprendió y pudo ver que lo habían hecho las cosas correctamente

Anthony, lo siento, ahora comprendo cómo debiste haberte sentido, yo también te amo – dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos

Ante esa respuesta Anthony se doblego completamente y limpiando las lágrimas de ella dijo – no llores Candy recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras

¿Podemos volver a empezar?- dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida

Pero ahora sin dudas, por nuestros pequeños – dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella- oíste bien nuestros pequeños, porque aunque Matt siempre sabrá quien es su madre, yo lo quiero ver como un hijo más, si me lo permites

Claro Anthony y gracias Matt será muy feliz a tu lado – dijo Candy haciendo el intento por abrazar al rubio pero ella detuvo y fue el quien se acerco

Prometo cuidar de ustedes siempre – dijo Anthony mientras abrazaba a la rubia

Y amarte sin dudas- dijo Candy al oído de el

Durante algunas horas ambos rubios continuaron platicando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Archí quien llevaba nuevamente Matt quien estaba llorando pero fue consolado por Anthony

Mientras tanto en su oficina Albert se disponía a salir, debido a que había sido un día estresante y lo único que deseaba era regresar a su casa y que pasaran rápidamente las horas pues al día siguiente vería a George para aclarar muchas cosas

Sin embargo antes de que saliera, su secretaria entro diciendo que alguien quería verlo y había comentado que era urgente

Está bien, lo recibiré- dijo Albert con algo de fastidio volteándose a ver el gran ventanal que daba hacia la cuidad

Al cabo de unos minutos ella entrar – Albert ¿podemos hablar?

En cuanto Albert escucho volteo inmediatamente

¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo Melanie? ¿Acaso vas a decir la verdad? ¿O es otra de tus mentiras?- dijo Albert molesto, pues cada día se daba cuenta que Anthony solo había sido una victima

No sé porque me dices eso, yo ya te dije la verdad, espero que puedas creerla, pero no vengo a hablar de mi- dijo Melanie fingiendo inocencia

¿Entonces?- dijo Albert tratando de guardar la compostura

Vengo a hablar de mi hermana, desde el día que tuvimos la conversación ella está muy mal, pasa todo el día en cama llorando, te extraña mucho, ella realmente te ama, desde que te conoció en África lo primero que nos dijo a mis padres y a mí fue que por fin había encontrado a la persona indicada, aquella que tenía un espíritu libre como el de ella, fuiste todo para ella- dijo Melanie con la mirada cristalizaba

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo ya era consciente de que ella podía mentir muy fácilmente, además del hecho de que el sabía que Nathalia sería capaz de ir hablar con él, si ella lo sintiera necesario y hasta el momento no había dado señales, por lo que pensando sus palabras dijo –Melanie, te seré sincero yo la conozco la verdad de lo que paso ese día, no te voy a decir cómo, pero si de verdad te importase tu hermana dirías la verdad

Yo no sé de qué hablas, yo solo vine a decirte como esta mi hermana, pero no te ha de importar pues ya tienes a la huérfana viviendo contigo –dijo Melanie ya molesta

Mira Melanie no te voy a dar explicaciones de lo que hago o no, pero te advierto una cosa con Candy no te metas- dijo Albert tratando de controlarse- y si me permites ya me tengo que ir

En ese momento Albert se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y con una señal dijo a Melanie que se fuera

Al salir el rubio estaba muy molesto, pues si había algo que no soportaba era las personas hipócritas y jamás se imaginó que su cuñada fuera así. Cuando conoció a Nathalia reconoció en ella a alguien sincero y transparente, pero a la vez alguien capaz de hacer todo por las personas que ama y entre esas personas por mala suerte estaba su hermana, así que su relación con ella era un caso perdido

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que otra persona venia en dirección contraria a él, provocando un choque entre ambos

Lo siento, lo siento venia distraído – dijo Albert ayudando a levantar las cosas que se habían caído de las manos de la joven contra la que choco

No hay problema, yo venía distraída- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Yo también, así que fuimos ambos – dijo Albert también riendo, pues al ver el rostro de la joven se sintió nervioso sensación que hacía mucho no sentía, ya que ella era de test morena y cabello negro pero corto, algo extraño para aquella época

Soy Mía Grey- dijo ella extendiendo su mano y tomando sus cosas con la otra

Mucho gusto, yo soy William Albert Andrew – dijo el rubio para quien ya era costumbre tener que decir su nombre completo

¿Es un nombre muy lago?- dijo ella con naturalidad

A escuchar eso Albert rio, pues no era común que una mujer se expresara con naturalidad, solo lo había conocido en Candy, por lo que siguiendo la plática dijo – si lo es, me puedes decir solo Albert

Me parece bien- dijo Mía sonriente- ¿y porque venias tan distraído?

Es que venía pensando en unos problemas que tengo- dijo Albert para no ser muy detallado

No debes dejar que los problemas te agobien- dijo ella como si fuera una opción

¿Y tú? – dijo Albert sintiéndose cómodo con esa conversación

Vine a ver a mi hermano, pero ya me perdí y venia pensando en las indicaciones que me dio para llegar a su compañía- dijo Mía

¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? Tal vez te pueda ayudar – dijo Albert quien conocía a la mayoría de los empresarios

Will Grey, dijo que su empresa estaba muy cerca de los Andrew, pero ya me perdí, de seguro se va a enojar conmigo – dijo Mía quien ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter difícil de su hermano

Conozco su empresa, a tu hermano no, pero si quieres te digo donde esta- dijo Albert

Gracias, me salvarías de que me regañara- dijo Mía feliz

Vamos te acompaño- dijo Albert comenzando a caminar en dirección a la empresa

En la noche, Candy, Anthony , Anni y Archí se encontraban conversando, esperando a que Albert llegara, pues los rubios habían llegado a una conclusión y querían comunicársela al patriarca, mientras estaba ahí Anthony, la tía abuela prefería no estar presente, sin dar explicación del porque

Al llegar Albert se encontró con el grupo de jóvenes reunido además de Matt quien dormía en los brazos de Anthony

Que agradable verlos a todos juntos y me alegran que ustedes ya se hayan reconciliado- dijo el rubio al ver a su sobrino con Candy

Gracias Albert y sobre eso queremos hablarte – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Qué sucede?- dijo el rubio con curiosidad

Candy y yo hemos hablado y queremos regresar a vivir al departamento, ya se lo comentamos a Anni y Archí- dijo Anthony quien a pesar de todo no tenía la misma confianza con el rubio

Pero… no creen que Candy estaría mejor aquí, recuerda que ella necesita reposo absoluto, además tu puedes vivir aquí, por mí no hay problema – dijo Albert quien de igual forma aun no tenía mucha confianza al rubio

Albert seamos sinceros hasta que nos descubramos la verdad, para Anthony será muy complicado estar aquí y yo prefiero mi independencia me conoces bien, además es una decisión ya tomada, Anthony me ayudara con el cuidado de Matt y tú, Anni y Archí podrán visitarnos cuando quieran- dijo Candy siendo sincera

Está bien, si ya lo decidieron no puedo objetar nada, pero Anthony por favor cuida bien de ellos – dijo Albert resignado

Eso siempre, ellos son mi vida- dijo Anthony antes de estrechar la mano del rubio

Al cabo de unos minutos los rubios llegaron al departamento que compartían ambos, se sentían en casa, pues a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, ellos era todo lo que necesitaban

Ahora sí, estamos solo como una familia – dijo Anthony ayudando a Candy a sentarse en el sofá

Así es, no sabes la tranquilidad que siempre me ha dado este lugar- dijo ella con una sonrisa- aunque siento que aun eres un poco serio con Albert, estoy segura que él no tiene nada que ver

No lo sé, yo le mandaba cartas al tío abuelo y el me las respondía ¿Cómo es posible que ahora no lo recuerde? – dijo Anthony serio

Veras que el aclarara todo esto – dijo Candy segura

Bueno creo que ya es hora de dejar de hablar de Albert, hablemos de nosotros – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa seductora acercándose a Candy con Matt en brazos

¿De nosotros? ¿Qué hay que hablar de nosotros? – dijo Candy sin entender

Hay mucho que hablar de nosotros, yo ya no quiero seguir mintiéndole al casero- dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de Candy

¿A no? ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo Candy jugando con Anthony

Pienso…- dijo Anthony antes de colocar con cuidado a Matt en el sofá para no despertarlo e hincándose frente a ella y sacando del bolso de su pantalón una pequeña caja –pedirle a la mujer que amado toda mi vida que sea mi esposa ¿Candy te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Al escuchar esa palabras Candy no podía creerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con una sonrisa sincera dijo-si Anthony, si quiero casarme contigo

En ese momento Anthony se levantó, coloco el anillo en el dedo de ella y dio un dulce beso en los labios de su amada

Tú dices cuando nos casamos, por mí lo haría en este mismo momento- dijo Anthony entusiasmado

Esperemos un mes, solo quiero que estemos nosotros, Anni, Archí y Albert, no más- dijo Candy quien solo quería estar con las personas que quería

Será como tú digas- dijo Anthony besando la mano de ella

¿Pero esa no es la única condición que pongo? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿A no? Que más desea la mujer que amo- dijo Anthony feliz

Me debes prometer que no harás ninguna distinción entre Matt y nuestro pequeño, para él será una situación complicada y lo que manos quiero es lastimarlo, no solo te comprometes conmigo también con el – dijo ella de forma seria

Candy, amor eso no tienen ni que mencionarlo, te aprometo amar a Matt de la misma forma que te amo a ti y amare a nuestro pequeño, ustedes tres serán mi vida – dijo Anthony acariciando la mejilla de ella

Gracias, te amo – dijo Candy sintiéndose feliz y plena en esos momentos- ¿Cuándo le diremos a los demás?

Hasta que les llegue la invitación, será un sorpresa para ellos – dijo Anthony igualmente feliz

Me agrada la idea- dijo Candy antes de dar un beso al rubio

Mientras tanto Terry recogía sus últimas cosas del hotel donde se había estado hospedando, pues el sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero una decisión que aun dolía

Por lo que luego de pensarlo comenzó a hacer su maleta, esa misma noche regresaría a NY, gracias a Anthony había tenido el valor de divorciarse y ahora tenía que seguir el ejemplo de Candy y salir adelante, ahora esa cuestión de él, el hecho de continuar, no podía seguir teniéndole miedo a la vida, era el momento de enfrentar su destino

Cuando llego a la estación de trenes, Terry se percató de que el tren que lo llevaría a NY se demoraría alrededor de dos horas, por lo que decidió esperarlo en la cafetería, la misma en la cual encontró a Anthony y conoció la otra joven fastidiosa

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Terry leía un libro, escucho una voz que lo llamaba

¿Oye te importa si me siento? Prometo no hablarte, pero es que no hay más mesas- dijo al joven frente al actor

Claro no hay problema- dijo Terry sin mucho interés

Gracias, no estaría aquí si el tren a NY no tardara tanto – dijo la joven con fastidio

¿Vas a Nueva York?- dijo Terry al escuchar la queja de ella

Así es, pero cuando llegue me dijeron que dos horas para que llegara- dijo ella con cansancio

Yo también voy a NY – dijo Terry quien solo quería conversar un poco, pues estaba resultado aburrido su libro

Qué bien ¿vives ahí?- dijo ella tomando su café

Al parecer si – dijo el quien había estados dispuesto a dejar todo si Candy le hubiera correspondió- ¿y tú?

Yo…este voy a un curso de pintura que se dará haya, quiero conocer otros lugares – dijo ella sin ser del todo sincera

NY es una gran ciudad, pero hay muy buenas escuelas de arte – dijo Terry quien conocía varias

Si eso es lo que me dicen, además ahorita quiero despejar mi mente y creo que la pintura sirve para eso- dijo ella a quien siempre le ha gustado pintar

Para eso sirve el arte- dio Terry quien también refugiaba en el

¿Eres artista?- dijo ella interpretando sus palabras

Soy actor de teatro- dijo Terry con una sonrisa

Que interesante, yo amo el teatro- dijo ella quien conocía muy bien varias obras

En ese momento Terry iba a contestar cuando de repente alguien entro corriendo a la cafetería y al ver a su objetivo se dirigió a la joven que conversaba con Terry interrumpiéndolos

Nat, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola aquí- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

No Mel, yo ya tome mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar- dijo ella con determinación

Pero tienes que luchar por el- dijo la joven que entro

No, el ya tomo su decisión, yo no puedo dudar de ti y espero no me hayas defraudado, lo amo, pero me amo más yo y no voy a estar con una persona que crea en mí, es tiempo de seguir- dijo la joven que tomaba el café con Terry

Pero es que yo necesito que estés aquí – dijo el más joven

¿Para qué? Sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, ya lo hable con mama y papa y están de acuerdo – dijo ella quien se comenzaba a desesperar

Terry solo veía la escena, sin embargo su coraje fue mayo y dirigiéndose a la joven que acababa de entrar dijo -¿la conoces?

Claro es mi hermana- dijo la que acaba de entrar con coraje

Con permiso, yo me retiro – dijo Terry dejando el dinero de su cuenta, y saliendo rápidamente del café, pues no soportaba la presencia de la más joven

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo la joven que tomaba el café al no entender

Olvídalo Nathalia, volvamos a lo que estábamos, tú no te puedes ir- dijo Melanie llorando

Sabes que no me gustan escenas, ni cuando me fui a África lo hiciste, ahora que te sucede, voy a NY, ni siquiera saldré del continente, Melanie tienes que madurar, yo no siempre estaré contigo y dame permiso mi tren está por salir- dijo Nathalia muy molesta dejando a su hermana sola en la cafetería

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Magnolia A, Margarita, Flor, Rita Miller, Xiomara, Luz, Candece Ledezma, Ale, Josie, Gladys, Angdl ,Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, arleniferreyrapacaya,Patty y Stormaw, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reiwes

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo


	21. Chapter21Descubriendo el pasado y futuro

Descubriendo el pasado y futuro

Al día siguiente de la partida de Candy de la mansión de los Andrew, Albert se encontraba en su oficina, en la espera de su gran amigo, pues algo en su corazón le decía que ese día se enteraría de muchas cosas

Al cabo de media hora, el rubio escucho que tocaban su puerta, por lo que dando un fuerte suspiro dijo a la persona que estaba afuera que podía entrar

Buenos días Albert, me dice tu secretaria que ya llevabas un tiempo esperándome – dijo la persona recién llegada

Así es, la verdad estoy un poco ansioso y no podía estar más tiempo en la mansión, por eso decidí llegar antas- dijo el rubio sentándose en su escritorio

Me imagino porque debes estar nervioso- dijo el recién llegado

¿Y porque piensas que es George? – dijo Albert queriendo averiguar que tanto sabia su amigo

Ya sabes la verdad sobre Anthony- dijo George yendo directo al punto de la conversación

Porque, yo mismo hace poco descubrí lo que paso y la situación es obvia- dijo George sintiéndose un traidor

¿Así que tú siempre lo supiste? ¿Porque me lo ocultaste George? Yo soy tu amigo, sabias que siempre entendería la situación, pudiste haber sido claro conmigo- dijo Albert sintiéndose decepcionado

Lo sé, pero en ese momento fue una situación difícil y creo que hice lo mejor que podía hacer para Anthony, sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de Rosemary, pero jamás fui correspondido, pero desde que ella falto, jure protegerlos a t Anthony – dijo George su justificación

¿Y esta vez crees que puedas decirme que paso? Tengo muchas dudas, inclusive llegue a negarle a él, la posibilidad de estar con Candy, quiero saber porque provocaste esta situación, tanto tu como yo sabíamos del amor entre ambos y aun así, lo separaste, sabes que no perdono que alguien dañe a Candy y tú lo hiciste- dijo Albert comenzando a poder la paciencia

Yo lo solo trate de aminorara el dolor que se iba a causar a consecuencia de las palabras de la tía abuela – dijo George con severidad

¿Qué hizo la tía abuela? Quiero oír todo, absolutamente todo – dijo Albert comenzando a desenmascarar la verdad

Está bien, cuando paso el accidente del joven Anthony, los sirvientes fueron quienes encontraron a Candy y a él en la pradera ambos tirados en el piso, los llevaron a la mansión, solo se encontraban la señora Elroy y la señora Leagan, el joven iba completamente inconsciente al igual que ella, la diferencia es que Anthony tenia sangre detrás de la nuca, y Candy solo estaba desmayada. Decidieron llevar al joven al hospital, mientras que Candy se quedó en la mansión y solo fue el médico. En el hospital los doctores dijeron que Anthony estaba en coma y era probable que no despertara. Por lo que la señora Leagan sugirió decir que estaba muerto, pues sería una vergüenza para la familia decir que tenían a un miembro en coma y ella prepara todo, por eso nunca se abrió el ataúd- dijo George con calma

Pero que absurdo y tú porque no hiciste nada – dijo Albert sorprendido

Porque yo no sabía, era cuando estaba preparando tu formación, la parte de la historia con Candy ya la conoces, pero Anthony en contra de todo pronóstico despertó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Candy, en ese momento la tía abuela aprovecho la oportunidad y para separarlo de ella, totalmente le dijo que Candy había muerto el mismo día de la cacería, pensando que el volvería a ser el mismo chico que ella podía dominar – dijo George quien después se enteró de todo

Qué horror, eso es nefasto, como mentirle a alguien así – dijo Albert quien para ese momento ya no sabía que más podía esperar

Así es, pues resulta que al enterarse Anthony que ella había muerto, simplemente decidió dejarse morir, a pesar de que los médicos dijeron que con terapias el saldría adelante, a el ya no le importaba nada, discutió con la tía abuela, debido a que ella no entendía su conducta y la señora Elroy desesperada de que se estaba haciendo daño el me pidió ayuda, yo me negué, pero me dijo que si no la apoyaba dejaría de ver por ti y dejaría morir a Anthony, yo no podía permitir eso, pues antes que todo están ustedes- dijo George siendo sincero

Gracias ¿y que paso con Anthony? – dijo Albert quien ahora entendía un poco más la situación

Fui a verlo y tal como dijo la tía abuela su plan era dejarse morir, le tuve que decir que si acaso eso era lo que Candy le había enseñado y con eso el reacciono, solo me pidió que la única comunicación con la familia Andrew seria con el tío abuelo y conmigo, que no deseaba volver a ver a la tía abuela, la señora Elroy tuvo que aceptar la condición y para que el no fuera reconocido se mudó a NY ahí el siguió adelante comunicándose conmigo y contigo ficticiamente – dijo George

Me parece bien, ¿pero porque el cambio de nombre y su despegue de los Andrew? – dijo Albert tratando de atar todos los cabos

Porque él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con todos los protocolos y estándares de la familia, además de que sin Candy nada tenía sencillo, por eso para ayudar a los demás y tener mucho tiempo ocupado estudio medicina, él quería olvidar todo, su amor por Candy si es real – dijo George

Enterándome de esto, no me queda más que pedirte una disculpa y decirte gracias en nombre de mi hermana por cuidar de mi sobrino- dijo Albert con sinceridad

No nada que agradecer, yo solo trate de cuidarlo y evitar que se hiciera daño- dijo George quien había entregado su vida a esa familia

Entonces solo me queda una persona por ver, para por fin explicar todo a Candy y Anthony – dijo Albert quien ahora se sentía mal por haber pensado mal de su sobrino

Claro Albert y cuentas con todo mi apoyo siempre – dijo George

Gracias amigo- dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Durante unos minutos más Albert y George continuaron hablando, pero ahora cosas de negocios, hasta al rubio se despidió pues necesitaba estar solo y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, era mucha información

Albert iba caminando por la calle cuando encontró a alguien conocido y decidió hablarle- Hola ¿otra vez perdida?

Hola, no ahora estoy viendo en que puedo perder el tiempo – dijo Mía con una sonrisa

¿Y se puede saber porque? – dijo Albert a quien pos alguna extraña razón se sentía en confianza con la chica

Sí, es que acompañe a mi hermano a su trabajo, supuestamente solo era entrar y volver a salir y ahorita me dijo que tiene una junta de dos horas y es muy aburrido estar a dentro- dijo Mía para quien trabajar era aburrido

¿Si quieres hay un café en la otra calle te puedo acompañar mientras esperas?- dijo Albert con una sonrisa

¿Enserio? Serias tan lindo, es que no conozco a muchas personas por aquí – dijo Mía entusiasmada

Claro, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahora – dijo el rubio

Entonces vamos – dijo Mía feliz

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en la cafetería, pidieron un café y un pastel de chocolate para pasar el tiempo

¿Puedo saber porque no conoces a nadie por aquí? Tu hermano es muy conocido en los negocios, bueno yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlos con el – dijo Albert para iniciar la conversación

Lo que pasa es que yo estudiaba en Paris, soy pintora y hace unos meses regrese, estuve primero en el San Pablo en Londres y luego me fui a Paris y mi hermano siempre ha vivido aquí, inclusive muchas personas pensaban que era hijo único- dijo Mía mientras se comía el pastel con mucho entusiasmo, hecho que recordó a Albert a Candy

Ya veo – dijo Albert sorprendido de la similitud de la morena con la rubia

Si, además de que somos muy diferentes, él es muy frio, distante, pero muy inteligente y algo soberbio, bueno se lo tiene merecido ha triunfado en todo lo que se propone y yo soy un poco más humana, hago amigos donde sea y no me importan los estatus sociales algo que mis padres no toleran, pues ellos dices que las clases son diferentes, yo digo que están equivocados y todos somos humanos, digamos que mi hermano es el hijo modelo para ellos y yo soy como adoptada , pero a pasar de eso Will es muy protector conmigo – dijo Mía siendo sincera

Bueno creo que varios hemos tenido que pasar por eso- dijo Albert recordando su misma situación

Si es horrible que sean tan conservadores – dijo Mía con frustración - ¿tú eres así con tus hijos?

Este yo no tengo hijos, bueno si – dijo Albert quien se había sorprendido ante la pregunta

¿Cómo? No pero si – dijo Mía riéndose las palabras de el

Lo que sucede es que cuando tenía 20 años adopte a una niña de 12 años, y legalmente es mi hija aunque en lo persona l ella me considera más su amiga- dijo Albert recordando la historia con Candy

Ya veo, que bueno que adoptaste a alguien, debe de ser lindo, ¿entonces no tienes hijos? – dijo Mía curiosa

No, no soy tan viejo – dijo Albert riendo

¿Cuántos años tienes? –dijo Mía

Hace poco cumplí 33- Albert

Los mismos que mi hermano – dijo Mía sorprendida

¿Y tú? – dijo Albert pues había algo en la joven que llamaba muy su atención

Acabo de cumplir 26, aunque mis padres dicen que no los aparento- dijo Mía sonriéndose

La verdad es que no, te ves más joven- dijo Albert quien había calculado 22 años- tienes un año más que mi hija

Vaya eso si es interesante – dijo Mía de forma juguetona

¿Y tú a que te dedicas Albert? – dijo Mía para continuar con la conversación

Pues soy dueño de las empresas Andrew- dijo Albert de forma modesta

Entonces estoy tomando un café y comiendo pastel con un multimillonario – dijo Mía sorprendiéndose

No, estas tomando café y comiendo un pastel con un hombre al que no le interesa ser un multimillonario sino una persona solamente –dijo Albert corrigiéndola

Pero… eres tan joven, yo pensé que tus padres eran los ricos – dijo Mía quien no podía creer aun- mi hermano heredo todo de mi padre, pero aun así mi papa sigue yendo a la empresa

Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño, por eso yo soy el dueño – dijo Albert bajando la mirada

Lo siento mucho – dijo Mía apenada

En ese momento Albert estaba por responder a las palabras de ella cuando una voz que el odiaba fue escuchada

Así que esta es la desgraciada por la cual cambiaste a mi hermana, que poco hombre eres William- dijo Melanie gritando parándose en frente de la mesa del rubio

Oye no te voy a permitir que me hables así ¿estás loca? Yo no sé ni quien eres- dijo Mía respondiendo al momento

Cállate idiota, no sabes que este hombre es de lo peor, dejo con el corazón destrozado a mi hermana- dijo Melanie gritándole en la cara a Mía

MELANIE, vete de aquí, no molestes y menos a ella, cualquier problema lo hablamos tu y yo, es más tendría que ser tu hermana y yo, te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que te retires- dijo Albert molesto y apenado con Mía

Claro que no, esto no se queda así, no voy a permitir que tu disfrutes mientras mi hermana sufre- dijo Melanie con furia

Señorita no se quien sea usted, pero por favor retírese- dijo Mía quien ya estaba molesta por la situación

En ese instante Melanie tomo la tasa de café de Albert, que todavía estaba casi llena y arrojo su contenido a la cara y ropa de Mía diciendo – a mí no me corres idiota

Al sentir el líquido caliente en su cara, Mía cubrió su rostro con sus mano y comenzó a llorar

Albert se levantó y trato de ayudar, diciendo – lárgate Melanie que ahora llamo a la policía

Ante estas palabras Melanie salido riendo de la cafetería dejando a todos los comensales sorprendidos

¿Estás bien? – dijo Albert preocupado a Mía, quien aún tenía sus mansos en su rostro y lloraba

No, me arde mucho, quiero a mi hermano- dijo Mía llorando un fue sentía mucho ardor en su rostro

A ver déjame ver, vamos al baño para que te laves la cara tal vez es eso – dijo Albert quien ya no sabía qué hacer y estaba muy preocupado

NO, quiero ir con mi hermano – dijo Mía molesta

Está bien, vamos – dijo Albert ayudándola a levantarse, en ese momento Mía quito las manos de su rostro u se veía muy colorado

¿No sería mejor que te llevara al médico? – dijo Albert quien se sentía muy mal ante la situación

No, quiero ir por mi hermano, solo que veo borroso sino no te pediría ayuda y me arde mi rostro- dijo Mía a quien lagrimas le recorrían las mejillas

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la empresa que pertenecía a la familia de Mía y los empleados no podían evitar voltear a ver al rubio y la morena, pues el vestido de ella iba manchado y su rostro tenía un color rojo no muy común

Por suerte la secretaria la reconoció y de inmediato llamo a su jefe quien llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Albert con su hermana

Mía ¿qué te paso? – dijo Will corriendo a abrazar a su hermana

Albert se quedó sorprendido al verlo, pues era un joven rubio de ojos verdes, sumamente apuesto y con un porte que solo había visto en los Andrew y en Terry, era claro su clase y arrogancia

Una loca me tiro café encima- dijo Mía mientras lo abrazaba

¿Cómo? Pero quien se atrevió a tocarte a ti- dijo Will furioso, nadie se metía con su hermana

Disculpa yo te puedo explicar – dijo Albert aun apenado

¿Y usted quién demonios es? ¿Por qué esta con mi hermana? – dijo Will mirando a Albert por debajo de el

Es que Mía estaba conmigo cuando paso – Dijo Albert siendo interrumpido por Will

Me importa poco, Mía en este momento vamos al hospital y esto lo van a sabes nuestros padres y usted no se vuelva a meter con mi hermana, si esto tiene consecuencias graves lo denunciare a la policía – dijo el con autoridad

Pero…Will- dijo Mía llorando

Nada, nos vamos al hospital- fue lo último que dijo Will antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Albert de pie sin poder decir nada mas

Al cabo de 2 horas Albert llego al departamento de Candy y Anthony, pues necesitaba decirles lo que George le había dicho y pedir una disculpa al rubio, además de decirles lo que pensaba hacer con la tía abuela y la señora Leagan , pero sobre todo necesitaba a su amiga, pues lo sucedido horas antes aun lo tenía muy mal

Cuando entro al departamento, Candy se encontraba sentada en el sillón, cubierta por una manta, mientras que Anthony estaba sentado en el piso, con Matt entre sus brazos jugando

¿Qué te paso Albert?- dijo Candy al ver el rostro del rubio luego de que Anthony abriera la puerta, pues lo conocía muy bien

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ya regrese, sé que deje mucho tiempo, pero comprenderán que era fechas para estar de vacaciones y con la familia, ya estoy de vuelta, solo que ahora les diré que voy a comenzar la tesis así que mi tiempo va a ser limitado y tengo otra historia, además de que estoy loca y el 28 de Enero publico una nueva, tengo que festejar mi cumple, así que pido paciencia, no la dejare inconclusa

Ahora quiero agradecer a: FraylamBrower111 ( Prometo no hacer un Anthony tan cursi jajaja) Margarita, Flor, Luz, Josie, arleniferreyrapacaya , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Stormaw así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

Espero sus reviwes


	22. Chapter 22 Praparacion para una cena

Preparación para una cena

En ese momento Albert comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Mía y Melanie, pues a pesar de que su prioridad era hablar con Anthony, aún estaba muy sorprendido y sintiéndose mal por Mía

Pero esa mujer está verdaderamente loca- dijo Candy impresionada

Pues con eso demostró que es peligrosa- dijo Anthony quien estaba igual que ella

Así es, y ahora me siento mal por Mía, espero que no sea nada grabe y su hermano aun permita que sea mi amiga- dijo Albert lamentando ese último punto

Por cierto ¿ cómo llego Mía a tu vida? Se ve que es portante- dijo Candy cambiando de tema y provocando que el rubio riera

Es una joven que conocí hace unos días, estaba perdida no sabía cómo llegar a la empresa de du hermano y la auxilie y hoy la encontré porque esperaba a su hermano y yo le ofrecí que fuéramos a tomar un café cuando paso lo de Melanie, es una joven muy parecida a ti Candy, te caería muy bien- dijo Albert recordando las similitudes

Bueno si la vuelves a ver, deberías de invitarla a cenar, podemos estar los cuatro para así conocerla- dijo Candy quien le hablaba con más familiaridad a Albert que Anthony

Es una buena idea, por lo que dices, ella no conoce mucha gente por aquí- dijo Anthony más en confianza

Espero volver a verla, le debo una disculpa a su familia, pues su hermano no me dejo ni acercarme- dijo Albert recordando la mirada de furia del rubio

¿Cómo se llama su hermano? – dijo Candy curiosa

Will Grey, es un joven empresario como yo- dijo Albert

Si un día encuentras nuevamente a Mía, también invita a su hermano y podemos decirle a Archí y a Anni- dijo Anthony animado

Si Albert, así todos nos conocemos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Me parece perfecto- dijo Albert también animado

Pero ahora dime que es eso que querías decirnos a Anthony y a mí – dijo Candy cambiando de tema

Está bien, pero por favor ambos tomen asiento y por favor Candy recuerda que ante todo tienes que estar tranquila por mi nieto, nunca te he ocultado nada es por eso que quiero ser claro – dijo Albert a quien lo que más le importaba es que ella estuviera bien

Dime que pasa Albert, no me asustes- dijo Candy comenzando a estresarse

Amor recuerda lo que te está pidiendo Albert- dijo Anthony sentándose a su lado, colocando a Matt es su pecho para que el niño siguiera dormido

Luego de un suspiro Albert hablo- hoy me enterado de la verdad acerca del porque Anthony aun esta con vida, te pido una disculpa sobrino por no saberlo antes, pero yo no estaba enterado, la señora Leagan y la tía abuela fueron quienes planearon todo, no culpo a George pues el hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer para mantenerte a salvo, él ha velado por ti y por mi

¿Entonces jamás me comunique con el tío abuelo? – dijo Anthony decepcionado

Solo cuando me pediste que adoptara a Candy y cuando me pediste permiso para cortejarla, todas las demás cartas solo George fue quien las leyó, todos fuimos víctimas de una cruel mentira

En ese instante Candy comenzó a llorar, pues por culpa de esa mentira ella había pasado tantos años separada de Anthony, tuvo que vivir la decepción de dejar a Terry y la tristeza de poder a Mark por la guerra

No llores pequeña, yo me siento igual que tú, jamás pensé que la tía abuela seria capaza de eso- dijo Albert yendo a abrazarla

Anthony estaba sin moverse en shock, con su mano derecha en la espalda de Matt y su mano izquierda en su cabecita

Anthony di algo- dijo Candy desesperada al verlo

Es que…se suponía que la tía abuela me cuidaría, ella me mintió, sabes el dolor tan fuerte que sentí al saber que Candy había muerto, solo las palabras de George mi hicieron regresar a la vida- dijo Anthony decepcionado de la matriarca de la familia, pues a pesar de tener la sospecha era más doloroso el confirmarlo

¿Se puede saber que te dijo George? – dijo Albert quien tenía esa duda

Me dijo que si ese era el ejemplo que me había dado Candy, que ella jamás se dio por vencida y no podía decepcionarla, solo esas palabras hicieron que yo quisiera salir adelante- dijo Anthony recordando esa conversación

Lo hiciste por mí – dijo Candy llorando y conmovida

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti- dijo Anthony tomando su mano

Esta situación no se puede quedar así, es por eso que quiero que entre los tres lleguemos a un acuerdo – dijo Albert quien estaba convencido de que dejaría nada a la deriva

No sé qué propones Albert- dijo Candy quien ese momento se sentía decepcionada

A la señora Leagan a partir de este momento dejan de pertenecer a los Andrew, ella y toda la familia, soy el jefe de familia y no me pueden cuestionar y a la tía abuela aún no se- dijo Albert quien desde hace un tiempo se quería deshacer de los Leagan, pues los hijos andaban en malos pasos

Mira Albert, por parte de los Leagan me parece perfecto lo que deseas hacer, pero con la tía abuela hace muchos años yo le deje claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ella, por lo que junto con George construí a Arthur, mi nombre como médico es Arthur Brower y todos me conocen por ese nombre, las personas que quiero ya saben la verdad y con eso estoy satisfecho, así que para la sociedad seré Arthur y para mis seres queridos Anthony ¿podemos seguir con eso?- dijo Anthony viendo a ambos rubios

Pero Anthony …- dijo Candy sin saber si era lo correcto o no

Está bien sobrino será como tú digas- dijo Albert quien comprendía la situación

Amor, para ti soy Anthony, el que te amo desde que te vio en el portal de rosas, pero es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás- dijo el tomando la mano de ella para reconfortarla – y ahora tenesmo que ver por dos pequeños

Está bien, mientras este contigo lo demás no me importa- dijo Candy sonriendo

Yo me retiro, mañana tengo mucho trabajo- dijo Albert levantándose de su lugar y feliz de que las cosas se hayan aclarado

Antes de que te marches ¿ cuándo piensas actuar contra los Leagan?- dijo Anthony preocupado

Lo antes posible- dijo Albert con determinación

Creo que lo mejor es después de que nazca mi hijo, ellos podrían actuar en contra de Candy en venganza- dijo Anthony quien estaba pensando

Tienes razón, tendremos que esperar unos meses no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi pequeña- dijo Albert convencido

Gracias- fue lo único que Candy pudo decir

Luego de despedirse Albert se marchó dejando a los rubios solos, momento que Anthony aprovecho para cercarse a Candy aún mas

¿Estás bien? – dijo el rubio viendo que ella estaba aún un poco alterada

Si, solo que no me imagine que ellas hayan sido las que planearon todo, aunque me alegra saber que Albert no me había mentido, además si tu sufriste por mí , lo que yo sentí cuando tu moriste, fue horrible- dijo Candy comenzando a llorar recordando esos primero días

Ya no pienses en eso amor, recuerda que le hace mal a nuestro pequeño, prometo no volver a dejarte nunca y recuerda que pronto nos casaremos, solo que nazca nuestro hijo- dijo Anthony limpiando las lágrimas de ella con su mano libre

Tienes razón, pronto seré la señora Brower aunque eso se escucha extraño- dijo Candy riendo

¿Por qué se escucha extraño? – dijo Anthony divertido

Porque primero fui Candy White únicamente, luego se agregó el Andrew y ahora seré Brower- dijo ella pensando

Tienes razón, pero así una parte de mi te pertenecerá para siempre- dijo Anthony feliz- además de mi hijo claro

¿Y si es hija? – dijo Candy jugando

Yo estaré más que feliz- dijo Anthony levantándose para dar un beso a la rubia- pero creo que ahora me voy a darle de comer a este caballerito que está a punto de despertar

Gracias amor- dijo Candy viendo cómo se levantaba y se iba hacia la cocina

A la mañana siguiente Albert se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo, cuando de repente su secretaria entro casi corriendo

¿Qué pasa?¿ porque entras así?¿le sucedió algo a Candy? – dijo Albert alarmado por la conducta de su secretaria y pensando lo peor

No señor Andrew, su hija está bien, lo que pasa es que afuera está el señor Will Grey y exige hablar con usted, yo le dije que si no tenía cita era imposible, pero dijo que si no lo hacía entraba a la fuerza- dijo la secretaria nerviosa

Está bien, hazlo pasar- dijo Albert imaginándose lo que iba a pasar

En ese momento Will entro a la oficina de Albert, con su figura oponente y seguridad en s mismo, tomo asiento frente al rubio

Hola Will, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? – dijo Albert no dejándose intimidar por el otro rubio, pues ambos eran de la misma edad

Estoy en representación de mis padres, que tuvieron que salir de viaje, quiero saber que paso realmente con mi hermana el día de ayer- dijo Will serio

Antes que responda a esa pregunta puedo saber cómo está tu hermana- dijo Albert quien no había podido dormir pensando en los sucedido

Bien, solo fueron quemaduras de primer grado en su rostro, solo que por el momento debe evitar irritación en la piel y rayos solares- dijo Will quien no se había despegado de su hermana

Los siento mucho, pero no fue un evento que estuviera en mis manos controlar- dijo Albert siendo sincero

Habla- dijo Will analizando la situación

En ese instante Albert comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalles lo sucedido y porque Melanie actuaba así, además de dar una disculpa por el daño que pudo causar a Mía

Eso es todo- dijo Albert determinado a afrontar la consecuencias que tuviera

William, mi hermana a pesar de que ser una mujer preparada, educada y ha viajado por el mundo con absoluta libertad, es en ocasiones muy ingenia, ayer que pregunte que había sucedido, me conto todo sin culpar a nadie, por alguna extraña razón le simpatizas y cuando eso pasa aunque mis papas le prohíban que te vuelva a ver, lo va a seguir haciendo, así que para guardar la paz he venido a hablar contigo- dijo Will sabiendo que todo lo hacía por su hermana

Te escucho- dijo Albert con interés

Si mi hermana quiere continuar su mistad contigo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se conocieron yo no me voy a oponer, pero quiero que me garantices que por los problemas del pasado mi hermana nunca será lastimada una vez más, porque de ser así, te hundo y no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo Will serio y con determinación

Ante estas palabras Albert analizo la situación y sabiendo que era lo correcto dijo- está bien Will, te prometo que tu hermana nunca será lastimada

Eso espero- dijo Will aún no muy convencido, pero sabía que era la única forma de que Mía no hiciera una locura

Aprovechando que estas aquí, me gustaría invitar a ti a tu hermana a una cena informal como disculpa de lo sucedido, dices que tus padres están de viaje- dijo Albert recordando las palabras de Candy

Si nuestros padres están de viaje, pero estoy seguro que a Mía le encantara ir- dijo Will quien si quería conocer un poco más de Albert, pues nunca había visto a su hermana tan ilusionada con alguien

Me parece bien, puede ser hoy por la noche- dijo Albert quien también quería ver a Mía

Claro, donde digas estaremos- dijo Will con más confianza

En ese momento Albert le dio a Will la dirección de uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Chicago, al cabo de unos minutos al rubio se retiró y Albert salió de la oficina pues tenía que aviar a Candy y a Archí para que fueran con el

Por la tarde Candy y Anthony se encontraban arreglándose para ir a la cena que Albert había organizado, Dorothy se iba a ser cargo de Matt mientras ellos salían, pues tenían confianza en ella y era una buena nana

Amor ¿segura que estas bien para ir? – dijo Anthony quien siempre estaba pendiente de ella

Tranquilo, claro que puedo salir, además es solo una cena y ya llevo mucho tiempo encerrada es justo que salga y tú vas para cuidarnos- dijo Candy riendo de lo sobreprotector que él era

Está bien, pero si te sientes mal regresamos- dijo Anthony quien también quería ir, pero su prioridad era ella

Si, por cierto Dorothy ¿ya llego? – dijo Candy quien estaba pendiente de todo

Si, ahora se encuentra con Matt dándole de comer- dijo Anthony quien también estaba al pendiente

Por cierto ¿no crees que deberíamos decirles de la boda? Quiero que Anni me ayude a elegir todo, aunque sea sencillo- dijo Candy ilusionada

Tus deseos son ordenes, si quieres comunicárselos por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo Anthony quien hacia todo lo que ella quisiera

Además la boda será en un mes, quiero que cuando nuestro hijo nazca ya nos hayamos casado- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Tienes razón, hoy en la cena se lo decimos a todos,- dijo Anthony terminando de vestirse

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, una pareja de esposos también se alistaban para una cena

Archí ¿Por qué crees que Albert haya organizado una cena así de espontanea? – dijo Anni mientras de acomodaba el vestido

No lo sé, pero si Candy está involucrada en eso, es muy normal- dijo Archí riendo

Puede ser, aunque es extraño ¿no que sea en un restaurante, seria más normal en el departamento de ella – dijo Anni curiosa

Tienes razón, aunque ¿ creo sería una buena oportunidad para decirles? – dijo Archí guiñando el ojo a su esposa con una sonrisa juguetona

¿Crees? Tú querías esperar más – dijo Anni sonriente

No, es el momento que todos sepan- dijo Archí seguro

Pues si es si, me cambio de vestido y hoy les decimos a todos- dijo Anni feliz

Será una lástima que la tía abuela no estará ahí, pero desde que Albert me conto lo que hizo con Anthony, ya no le puedo ver igual, me decepciono y solo compartiré mi felicidad con las personas que nunca me harán daño- dijo Archí quien aún no podía creer las palabras de Albert

Lo se mi amor, yo tampoco imagine que hiciera eso- dijo Anni quien también ya sabía la verdad

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia

Ahora quiero agradecer a : FraylamBrower111(espero que este mejor) Margarita, Flor, Luz, Rita Miller, Zafiro Azul Cielo 13 13, Josué, Stormaw, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	23. Chapter 23 Encuentros desafortunados

Encuentros desafortunados

El día de la cena el primero en llegar fue Albert, pues quería recibir a cada uno de los invitados, ya que todos eran muy importantes para él, había hablado con la seguridad para que no dejara pasar a nadie extraño y evitar cualquier problema y siendo un Andrew todos seguirían sus órdenes

Después de Albert, los siguientes en llegar fueron Anthony y Candy, el trataba a la rubia como si fuera de cristal, hecho que a Albert le hacía gracia y a ella comenzaba a desesperarse

Pequeña ¿cómo están? – dijo Albert abrazando con cuidado a su pupila

Muy bien, todavía me duele un poco y espero ya el próximo mes me quieten este yeso- dijo Candy refiriéndose a su abrazo

Ten paciencia, todo sea por que ambos estén bien- dijo el rubio feliz

Verdad que si Albert, pero Candy quien ya no quiere estar en reposo- dijo Anthony a quien le preocupaba la rubia

Tranquilo sobrino, yo sé que mi pequeña no hará nada que no deba- dijo Albert guiñando un ojo a la rubia

Eso espero, porque ellos son mi vida, mi Candy y nuestros pequeños- dijeron Anthony con resignación

Veras que sí y ¿Dorothy llego a tiempo? – dijo Albert para cambiar un poco de tema

Si, cuando salimos estaba dando de comer a Matt- dijo Candy

Ojala en campeón no nos extrañe- dijo Anthony preocupado

Tranquilo Anthony, todo va a estar bien- dijo Candy divertida

Bueno, pasemos a la mesa- dijo Albert divertido de los rubios

Durante unos minutos los tres estuvieron conversando sobre temas triviales cuando otros dos de los invitados arribaron

¿Candy? – dijo el rubio al ver la rubia

¿Will? – dijo Candy también sorprendida

¿Se conocen? – dijeron Albert y Anthony al unísono

Si, Will era uno de los mejores amigos de Mark – dijo Candy con una mezcla de emociones

¿Pero qué te paso? – dijo Will al ver el yeso de la rubia

Una larga historia, pero ya estoy mejor- dijo Candy una sonrisa nerviosa, pues conocía el temperamento de Will

No me digas que el buen Mark anda por aquí, lo quiero saludar- dijo Will emocionado, pues desde que regresó de Francia no había visto a su amigo

En ese momento Candy bajo la mirada y casi en un susurro dijo- Mark murió hace un año

Al escuchar eso Will tuvo que sostenerse ce la silla, pues ante la noticia sintió como todo se venía abajo

Will ¿estás bien? – dijo Mía preocupada al ver a su hermano pálido

Anthony y Albert solo eran espectadores de esa situación, pensando cómo el mundo era muy pequeño

Este si- dijo Will tratando de mantenerse en calma, para hora dirigirse a Candy - ¿entonces Mark no conoció a su pequeño?

No, el murió cuando Matt aun no nacía- dijo Candy triste

Fue un niño, sabes el apostaba a que era niño y yo a que era una niña- dijo Will con una media sonrisa ante ese recuerdo- ¿puedo conocerlo?

Claro, pero ahora se quedó con su nana, pero cuando quieras puedes visitarnos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿Ya estás viviendo en América?- dijo Will quien la había conocido en Francia

Si, ya ves que hay una amenaza de guerra nuevamente- dijo Candy

Creo que es lo mejor, aún recuerdo cuando Mark volvió de aquí a Francia, lo primero que me dijo fue que había conocido a la chica más extraordinaria del mundo, una hermosa joven que bajo desde una torre por ayudar a su amiga, desde ese momento se enamoró de ti- dijo Will quien era confidente de su amigo

Ante estas palabras no supo que decir Candy, pues según ella entendía Mark no sentía nada por ella, solo amistad y su soledad de ambos fue lo que llevo a unirlos no otro sentimiento

Al entender la incomodidad de la rubia, Albert tomo la palabra- ¿estás bien Candy? ¿Quieres que dejemos la cena para otro día?- le preocupada que se fuera a tener una recaída

No Albert estoy bien- dijo la rubia

Bueno cambiando de tema, Will, Mía, les presento a Candy mi hija adoptiva y a Arthur Brown mi sobrino- dijo Albert

Un placer- dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie

Candy, permaneció sentada pues aun tenia malestar al hacer mucho movimiento

Nosotros somos Mía y Will grey- dijo ella presentando a ambos

Por unos minutos la conversación prosiguió, a Anthony no le agradaba del todo Will, Candy no sabía que pensar sobre los sentimientos que Mark había tenido y trataba de recordar algún detalle. Para Will era muy sospechosa la conducta de Anthony hacia la rubia y Mía y Albert solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, debido a que conocían a su familia

Cuando llego Archi y Anni se respirada un ambiente tenso en la mesa, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los recién llegados. Albert los presento, todos ordenaron y cuando la comida llego, la conversación inicio

¿A los cuantos años adoptaste a Candy?- dijo Will a Albert

A los 17, por petición de mis sobrinos- dijo Albert recordando con felicidad ese día

¿Eras muy joven no? – dijo Will quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso

Sí, pero al ser el heredero de la familia, tenía esa facultad- dijo Albert comenzando a sentirse incomodo

¿Cuéntanos Will a que te dedicas?- dijo Archí cambiando de tema

Soy empresario, bueno yo estudie economía y cuando mi padre decidió retirarse tome su cargo- dijo Will orgulloso

¿Tú también te dedicas a los negocios Mía?- dijo Candy para cambiar de tema

No, que aburrido yo soy pintora y ahora estoy por montar una exposición aquí en Chicago, cuando se inaugure están todos invitados- dijo Mía con el carisma de siempre

Gracias- dijeron todos al unísono

Bueno familia, ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, Anni y yo queremos decirles que también seremos papas en unos meses- dijo Archí emocionado

Felicidades primo- dijo Anthony con sinceridad

Felicidades Anni- dijo Candy desde su lugar

Felicidades, ya habrá muchos niños en la mansión- dijo Albert con alegría

¿Quiénes también serán padres? – dijo Mía curiosa

Nosotros- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy y dando un beso en la palma

Al escuchar eso Will no lo soporto movió la cabeza y tratando de guardar la compostura dijo- Mía, nos vamos

No, yo me quiero quedar- dijo Mía a quien no le gustaba que le déjense que hacer

Mía, por favor vámonos – dijo Will con autoridad

Está bien, no vemos chicos, espero verlos pronto- dijo Mía siendo sincera

Will no dijo otra palabra dejando a la familia Andrew sorprendida

Cuando los Grey se retiraron Candy se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar

¿Qué pasa Candy? – dijo Anthony preocupado

Que Will tiene razón, no pasado ni un año de la muerte de Mark y yo ya voy a tener un hijo de otra personas, además de que fui una tonta nunca pude ver los verdaderos sentimientos de el hacia mí, siempre lo quise como un amigo, entiendes jugué con el- dijo Candy aun sollozando

No Candy, Will no conoce la historia entre ustedes, demás ambos fueron víctimas de una mentira y mal conocía bien el trato entre ustedes, no jugaste con nadie- dijo Anni hablando por primer vez firme en su vida

No lo sé, Anthony vamos a casa no me siento bien, lo siento chicos, pero muchas felicidades les deseo lo mejor- dijo Candy pues nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto

En ese momento Albert vio a Archí y Anni para que no siguieran pues entendía a la rubia-Anthony acompaña a Candy a casa

¿Puedo pasar unos días en la mansión?- dijo Candy sorprendiendo a todos

Pero Candy… y nosotros- dijo Anthony desilusionado

Claro pequeña- dijo Albert siendo como siempre el apoyo incondicional de ella

Dame tiempo Anthony- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Pero…hoy les diríamos que en un mes nos casábamos- dijo Anthony comenzando a desesperarse

Anthony quédate con Anni y Archí, yo acompaño a Candy a la mansión, ¿te podrías quedar con Matt esta noche? Para no trasladarlo ahorita – dijo Albert para que ya ninguno de los dos siguiera lastimándose

Claro, yo lo cuido- dijo Anthony resignándose

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy y Albert ya se encontraban de camino a la mansión, dejando a Archí, Anni y Anthony en el restaurante

No lo entiendo, ya todo estaba bien entre nosotros, el mismo Terry fue quien aclaro todo para que un existieran dudas entre nosotros y ahora viene el amigo de Mark y todo se pierde- dijo Anthony molesto

Te entiendo Anthony, pero como dijo Anni, Will no conoce la historia de ustedes- dijo Archí tratando de calmar la situación

¿Y porque se mete?- dijo Anthony quien en mucho tiempo no había estado tan desesperado

Porque a pesar de todo y que Candy solo tuvo una amistad con Mark, él fue alguien importante en su vida, Matt es la mejor evidencia y por lo que entendí Will fue muy amigo de el- dijo Anni con el mismo propósito que su esposo

No es justo y no creo que esto se quede así, no perderé a Candy por lo que piensen terceros- dijo Anthony con determinación

Es que no la estás perdiendo, solo necesita aclara sus pensamientos, ella te ama- dijo Archí dando seguridad a su primo

No lo sé, no quiero pensar, lo siento chicos, pero quiero estar solo y felicidades es un gran noticia- dijo Anthony levantándose para salir del restaurante

¿Y ahora que hacemos nosotros?- dijo Archí viendo a su esposa

No tomar partido por ninguno, entiendo a Candy como se debe estar sintiendo, pero también a Anthony a él siempre le toca luchar por ella- dijo Anni poniéndose en el lugar de ambos

Tienes razón, espero que Candy no necesite mucho tiempo, sino esto puede terminar mal- dijo Archí

O tal vez la que ahora va a tener que entender a Anthony es ella, no lo sé, pero estaremos ahí para apoyarlos- dijo Anni viendo s su esposo

Al cabo de unos minutos el matrimonio Cornwell salió del restaurante tomados de la mano

Cuando Anthony llego a su departamento, le dijo a Dorothy que el cuidaría al pequeño el cual aun estaba dormido después de comer

Anthony tomo una ducha rápida, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar que había hecho mal para que eso le estuviera pasando

Luego de media hora Matt despertó, Anthony lo tomo en sus brazos y le dio su biberón, mientras lo cargaba lo observaba con detenimiento, tratando de averiguar que tanto parecido tenía a su padre

Campeón, yo siempre he estado enamorado de tu mami, la amo desde el día que la vi en el portal de rosas, morí cuando me dijeron que ella había muerto el día de la cacería, no quería vivir y por ella decidí estudiar y ser alguien, para que ella estuviera orgullosa de mi, cuando la volví a encontrar fui inmensamente feliz, a pesar de saber de la mentira de mi familia, luego al saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos ella y tú se convirtieron en mi vida, yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu papa, siempre sabrás quien es, no soy egoísta y si ella en algún momento pensó que fue lo mejor lo respeto, me imagino que el tubo que ser un gran hombre para que ella le diera un oportunidad, pero quien no se enamoraría de tu mama, es única, hasta mi mejor amigo lo hizo, prometo cuidarte, protegerte y darte el mismo amor que le daré a tu hermano o hermana, sabes cuándo pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de ser padre contigo me llene de ilusión y ahora que lo seré de ti y del fui doblemente feliz, espero ella comprenda que no hizo nada malo y quiero creer que pronto lo entenderá, porque no creo poder vivir con su incertidumbre, la amo, pero no quiero que dude de estar conmigo, ya una vez estuve a punto de perderla por un tercero, mejor dicho una tercera y no soportare nuevamente que dude de mi amor – decía Anthony a Matt quien lo miraba detenidamente

Al cabo de una hora Matt, nuevamente se durmió, Anthony lo coloco en su cuna que estaba en la misma habitación que ellos y el también intento dormir

Por otra parte en otro lugar de Chicago, unos hermanos comenzaban a pelear

Creo que esta noche fuiste el peor de los hermanos- dijo Mía molesta

Yo, sabes lo que significa perder a tu mejor amigo- dijo Will comenzando a subir el tono de su voz

Tenía un año que no hablabas con el- dijo Mía en reproche

Porque ambos trabajamos mucho, somos gente productiva, no como tú que con el pretexto de encontrar la inspiración no haces nada- dijo Will hiriendo a su hermana

Al menos yo tengo sentimientos, no soy una amargada como tú- dijo Mía sintiéndose herida por su hermano, nunca le había reprochado el estudiar pintura

No sabes lo que dices, eres tan amigable, que no tiene amigos de verdad, aquellos que darían todo por ti y eso era Mark para mí, cuando me conto que iba a tener un hijo estaba tan ilusionado y es una pena que no lo haya conocido- dijo Will comenzando a quebrarse

Es horrible lo que le paso, pero no creo que Candy sea mala persona, no conoces su punto de vista- dijo Mía sabiendo que si algo tenia Will era que siempre escuchaba los dos punto de vista

Ni quiero conocerlo, Mark no tiene ni un año de muerto y esta conversación termino, no quiero seguir con lo mismo, tu puedes hacer y ver a quien quieras, solo no esperes que yo esté ahí para cuidarte- dijo Will fastidiado dirigiéndose a su habitación

Ni quiero, yo puedo cuidarme sola – dijo Mía también encerrándose en su habitación

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, Candy de inmediato fue a la habitación que siempre le había pertenecido junto con Albert

¿Quieres hablar? – dijo Albert conociendo bien a ella

No, ahora no, me dejas sola – dijo Candy sin verlo a los ojos

Claro, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas- dijo Albert antes de salir

En ese momento Candy camino hacia el balcón y mirando al cielo dijo – lo siento

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pregunta: ¿Quién tiene que luchar por quién?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Magnolia A (espero ya estés mejor de tu mano) Josie, arleniferreyrapacaya , FraylamBrower111 , Ale, Stormaw, Luz, Zafiro azul Cielo 13 13, La Castaaneda, así como a las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	24. Chapter 24 Decisiones ¿Correctas?

Decisiones ¿correctas?

A la mañana siguiente Anthony se levanto muy temprano como de costumbre, preparo el biberón de Matt y cuando escucho a este ultimo llorar por tener hambre fue por el a su habitación, mientras lo alimentaba, con su mano libre revisaba el correo que le había llegado, la mayoría cartas sin importancia hasta que vio una que llamo su atención

Una carta de Richard ¿qué necesitara?- pensaba Anthony mientras mantenía el sobre entre sus manos

En cuanto Matt se volvió a quedar dormido en los brazos del rubio, Anthony lo costo en el sillón rodeándolo de cojines para que no se fuera a caer y abrió la carta de su amigo

En la carta Richard pedía al rubio su apoyo para el diagnostico de un paciente, pues quería tener una segunda opinión para no cometer un grave error, Anthony sabia que era importante, sino no le huera escrito con urgencia, además de que era consiente de que su amigo estaba haciendo lo mejor en esos casos, por eso tomo una importante decisión

Al medio día Anthony se encontraba en la oficina de Albert con una pañalera en el hombro y Matt entre sus brazos

Anthony estas seguro – dijo Albert quien no sabia que hacer

Si Albert, es lo mejor, ella necesita tiempo y yo tengo que apoyar a un amigo- dijo Anthony quien ya había enviado una carta y escrito otra

¿no crees que seria mejor que hablaras con ella personalmente? – dijo Albert quien sabia que no podía ponerse del lado de ninguno

Si lo pensé, pero aun estoy algo molesto y dolido y no quiero hacer o decir algo que pueda lastimarla, solo te encargo que le des esta carta- dijo Anthony sacando el sobre de su pantalón

Claro, pero ¿ y Matt? – dijo Albert viendo al niño que jugaba con la mano del rubio y reía

Me encantaría llevarlo conmigo , pero no creo tener mucho tiempo para verlo, además creo que Candy lo va a extrañar, por eso pensaba dejártelo- dijo Anthony quien ya llevaba una pequeña malta , pues casi todas sus cosas aun seguían en su antigua casa en NY

Esta bien, no hay problema, espero que todo se arregle entre tu y Candy no quisiera ser el culpable que de ustedes se alejaran- dijo Albert quien tenia ese sentimiento

No Albert, tu no tienes culpa de nada, no se que fue lo que paso, pero Candy y yo tenemos que aclarar con la cabeza fría que va a pasar con nuestra relación, ya no podemos estar jugando al que dirán y no podemos permitir que sea tan frágil que cualquiera comentario nos desequilibre, por eso le quiero dar el tiempo que ella me pidió, ya que en este momento ambos estamos mal- dijo Anthony quien había pensado en eso toda la noche

Tienes razón Anthony y les deseo buena suerte y a ti buen viaje- dijo Albert palmeando el hombro de Anthony

Bueno, te paso a Matt y espero regresar lo antes posible- dijo Anthony tomando con cuidado al pequeño para pasarlo a los brazos de Albert

Te amo campeón- dijo Anthony dando un beso en la frente de niño quien reía – Albert te encargo a Candy y a mis hijos

Si Anthony tenlo por seguro – dijo Albert antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta

Al cabo de una hora Anthony ya se encontraba tomando el tren que lo llevaría a NY, estaba dispuesto a luchar por el amor de su vida. Sin embargo ahora necesitaba saber si ella realmente quería que lucharan por ella y no que era una batalla en vano, por eso aunque le dolía esta separación era consciente de que era necesaria, ya que ahora no solo esta el hecho de que amaba a Candy con su vida, ahora también había otra personita por la que necesitaba que las cosas estuvieran bien

Por otra parte en Chicago llegaba a la mansión Andrew, pues como tenia a Matt no lo dejo trabajar mucho tiempo así que prefirió regresar, al llegar se encontró con que Anni y Archí habían salido , la tía abuela tampoco estaba y Candy no había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana

Candy se encontraba sentada en el balcón pensando que haría y sobre todo como hablaría con Anthony cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

Adelante – dijo la rubia

Soy yo Candy y mira a quien traigo – dijo Albert entrando junto con Matt a quien traía en brazos

Corazón- dijo Candy levantándose para abrazar y besar al pequeño con ayuda de Albert, pues todavía no podía cargarlo- hola Albert ¿Anthony viene contigo?

No pequeña- dijo Albert viendo la cara de desilusión de ella

¿pero y Matt? Pensé que estaba con el – dijo Candy tratando de justificarse

Anthony fue en la mañana a verme y me dejo a Matt- dijo Albert quien veía como ella se decepcionaba

Pero… ¿Cómo que te dejo Matt? ¿donde fue?- dio Candy exaltada

Tranquila Candy, Anthony fue a NY a auxiliar a un amigo, pero me dijo que este diera esto- dijo Albert sacando el sobre que el rubio le había dado

Al ver al sobre Candy pensó lo peor y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y con un nudo en la garganta dijo – Albert podrías llevarte a Matt un momento, quiero leer la carta a solas

Claro pequeña, estaré en el estudio- dijo Albert cargando al pequeño y saliendo de la habitación

Al estar sola Candy con cuidado abrió el sobre comenzando a leer su contendió el cual decía

Querida Candy

Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a mi vida misma, pero después de lo sucedido ayer comenzó a dudar acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mi, no quiero forzarte a nada, ese nunca fue mi objetivo, tal ves lo único que nos unió fue el sentimiento que causo la terrible mentira que ambos vivimos y nos obligo a vivir separados, yo no dudo de mis sentimientos hacia ti por lo que voy a respetar el tiempo que has pedido, al principio no entendí por que lo habías hecho y me sentí herido. Sin embargo creo que fue lo mejor, pues si ambos hubiéramos seguido con esa conversación tal ves hubiéramos terminando haciéndonos daño. Por lo cual espero que en este tiempo alejados ambos pensemos realmente que queremos, iré a NY debido a que un amigo necesita mi ayuda no se cuanto tiempo, yo espero que en no mas de un mes estaré de regreso

Pd: Candy te amo, solo quiero que seas tu la que reconozca sus verdaderos sentimientos y sea la decisión que tomes te pido no me alejes de mi hijo y de Matt, sin ellos si no podre seguir.

Ante las palabras de Anthony, Candy se sentía desecha y veía que sus actos tenían consecuencias y era hora de enfrentarlas

Por otra parte Anthony llegaba a NY un lugar que significaba mucho para el, pues en el había sentido la soledad, pero a la ves había logrado salir adelante por si mismo

Al llegar a su antiguo departamento vio que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, sintió nostalgia al mismo tiempo que confort, pues viviendo solo aprendió a conocerse y valorar su hogar, extrañaba a Candy y se sentía culpable por no haberla visto, pero estaba convencido de que era lo correcto, era el tiempo de madurar, ya ninguno podía estar comportándose de forma infantil

Por la noche Anthony decidió salir a comer algo, fue a la cafetería donde siempre iba, pues ya era conocido y sabia que podía tener una deliciosa cena. Sin embargo al llegar escucho una risa conocida

Que tenemos aquí, Arthur Brower- dijo el caballero que lo saludaba desde su lugar – por favor, estoy de incognito eh

Entonces puedo decir lo mismo, verdad Romeo- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa acercándose a saludar

No me digas que aquí mismo esta la bella doncella- dijo Terry de forma sarcástica

Ante esa pregunta Anthony bajo la mirada y dijo- no, estoy solo

Pero …¿Qué paso? – dijo Terry dejando de lado el juego

En ese momento Anthony relato todo lo sucedido el día anterior, no por que no fuera un caballero, sino por que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, pues a pesar de todo aun no sentía esa confianza con Albert y con Archí no lo quería poner en medio

Vaya, es complicado, no se que hubiera hecho en tu lugar- dijo Terry siendo sincero

Se que estoy haciendo lo que mas odio, que es lastimar a Candy, pero no se, estoy muy molesto – dijo Anthony siento sincero

Pero, ¿Qué es lo que mas te molesta? – dijo Terry como amigo

Me molesta el hecho de que Candy y yo ya pasamos por mucho, por una mentira fuimos separado, después Melanie quien aun sigue entrometiéndose en la vida de los Andrew, hasta tu y que por un comentario dude de si es correcto nuestra relación llegue a un limite, para el amor no hay tiempo ¿o acaso si ella en estos momentos te correspondiera durarías de aceptar? – dijo Anthony quien realmente se sentía decepcionado

Siendo sinceros y aunque te lastime no, si ella me correspondiera yo no lo pensaba dos veces- dijo Terry tomando un trago a su bebida – pero en mi defensa puedo decidir que hice lo correcto, ustedes se aman, el mayor ejemplo es que van a tener un hijo

Ese es otro punto que me decepciona, ella no puede dudar de que realmente la amo o que estamos haciendo lo correcto vamos a tener una hijo, además de que yo soy consciente de que Matt siempre sabrá la verdad, pero aun así yo ya lo quiero como mío- dijo Anthony

Me imagino, pero creo que no queda mas que esperar- dijo Terry quien no sabia que podría hacer – aunque no creo que solo estés aquí por eso

No, vine por que un amigo me pidió accesoria en un diagnostico, mañana lo veré- dijo Anthony quien tenia eso en mente

Ya veo, ojala y todo salga bien- dijo Terry

Por ciento ¿Cómo vas? ¿ya tienes nueva obra? – dijo Anthony cambiando de tema

Así es, no te puedo decir por que aun no comienzo ensayos y es de lama suerte, pero prometo invitarte al estreno- dijo Terry feliz

Con que no sea Romeo y Julieta- dijo Anthony bromeando

No, es obra no la vuelvo a hacer ni aunque me supliquen, suficientes problemas me causo- dijo Terry con algo de resentimiento

Pues igualmente, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Anthony

Al cabo de unas horas ambos partieron cada uno hacia su hogar, reconociendo que a pesar de toda su amistad era mas fuerte y que ambos habían logrado dejar el pasado atrás

A la mañana siguiente Anthony fue a ver a su amigo Richard quien ya le había contado del caso, comenzado a trabajar de inmediato, pues Anthony quería regresar lo antes posible

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andrew Candy estaba triste, pues reconocía que su forma de actuar no había sido al correcta , era poyada por Anni, Archí y Albert con el cuidado de Matt. Aunque ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola

Para Albert, Archí y Anni no era sencillo, debido a que no podían tomar parte por ninguno de los dos, ya que ambos eran miembros de la familia muy queridos, la tía abuela permanecía callada la mayor parte del tiempo

¿Albert no crees que podríamos ir a NY y hablar con Anthony para que ya regrese?- dijo una tarde Archí mientras jugaba con Matt quien estaba sentado en sus piernas, pues Anni preparaba su vivieron

Yo también lo he pesando, pero no creo que se correcto, pues el debe de saber lo que puede estar pasado aquí , además de que fue ayudar a un amigo- dijo Albert quien ya lo había meditado

Es que yo veo muy mal a Candy y no creo que eso sea bueno para ella – dijo Archí siendo sincero

Y ¿Cómo crees que esta Anthony? – dijo Anni desde donde se encontraba

Anni tiene razón, no debemos tomar partido por ninguno de los dos, habrá que esperar – dijo Albert esperando no equivocarse

Había trascurrido un mes desde que Anthony se fue a NY, para Candy ese mes fue horrible, solo tenía de soporte a sus amigos. Sin embargo para el tampoco fue fácil soportar estar lejos de ella y de sus hijos, por ese motivo desde que supo que doria dejar solo a su amigo decidió regresar

un día por la tarde Anthony caminaba entusiasmado hacia la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago, ya no aguantaba mas estar lejos del amor de su vida, estaba convencido de que la separación había sido muy larga y moría por ver como estaba ella

sin embargo , cuando estaba por llegar, solo sintió como un fuerte golpe en la nuca provocaba que cayera al suelo con la vista nublada sin saber mas de el.

Luego de ese hecho pasaron dos meses desde que Candy recibió la carta de Anthony y no había vuelto a tener noticias de el

Albert ¿no crees que ya es mucho tiempo para que Anthony regrese?- volvió a comentar Archí

Ahora si lo pienso y Candy esta muy deprimida- dijo Albert quien estaba en el estudio jugando con Matt

No creo que Anthony deje pasar tanto tiempo, siento que algo esta mal- dijo Archí sincerándose

Comienzo a pensar que esta separación fue un error- dijo Albert preocupado – Candy cada ves habla menos y solo quiere estar con Matt

Tienes razón ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Archí

Mañana mismo iré a NY a buscarlo, George tiene la dirección de su departamento ahí . dijo Albert convencido

Ojala todo salga bien- dijo Archí

A la mañana siguiente Albert fue a NY, alrededor del medio día arribo al departamento de Anthony, al llegar nadie respondió, por eso decidió comenzar a caminar a sus alrededor a ver si lo veía, cuando de repente escucho una voz conocida

Hola Albert- dijo Terry sonriendo

Hola Terry, que gusto verte- dijo Albert con una sonrisa

¿y que te trae por aquí? ¿pensé que no venias a menudo a NY? – dijo Terry

Vine por que estoy buscando a Anthony, Candy lo necesita- dijo Albert quien no sabia que tanto sabia de la historia Terry

¿Candy lo necesita? ¿ siguen peleados? – dijo Terry sin entender

¿sabes lo que paso? – dijo Albert quien quería saber mas

Si Anthony me dijo que se habían dado un tiempo- dijo Terry sorprendido

Si y el aun no vuelve- dijo Albert frustrado ante la situación

Pero… Anthony fue a Chicago hace un mes, el se despidió de mi y me dijo que estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con Candy- dijo Terry recordando lo ultimo que hablo con el

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la tardanza pero ya inicie mi experimento de tesis y me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero prometo no dejar inconclusa ninguna de mis historias

Ahora quiero agradecer a : FraylamBrower111, Rita Miller, Anette celestte, Ale, arleniferreyrapacaya, Luz, Stormaw, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, La Castaaneda así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	25. Chapter 25 Dos Caminos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Dos caminos

Cuando Albert escucho las palabras de Terry no podía creerlas, pues eso significaba que Anthony estaba desaparecido. Una parte de su alma estaba en calma pues sabia que Anthony no había dejado pasar tanto tiempo y otra le preocupaba, ya que no había noticias del rubio

¿Estás seguro de los que dices Terry?- dijo Albert tratando de entender

Si, Anthony vino, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a todo, como siempre, inclusive me dijo que esperaba pronto fuera a visitarlos- dijo el actor igualmente repasando sus palabras para ver si encontraba algo

Es que no es posible, Anthony jamás llego a la mansión, inclusive ese es el motivo que me trae aquí hablar con el- dijo Albert para quien aún no resultaba comprensible

Entonces, eso significa que Anthony está desaparecido- dijo Terry dando su conclusión

Eso no puede pasar, tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Anthony con determinación- no quiero ni pensar como lo va a tomar Candy

Candy, ella debe estar tranquila- dijo Terry recordando el estado de la rubia

Pero no le podemos ocultar lo que pasa, ella ya está muy mal por el distanciamiento con el- dijo Albert siendo sincero

Es cierto, tendrás que hablar con la verdad y estar preparado para todo – dijo Terry quien comenzaba a armas un plan en su mente

Así es, Terry tengo que regresar ahora mismo a Chicago y comenzar la búsqueda- dijo Albert quien ya tenía pensado que comenzar a hacer

Yo voy contigo- dijo Terry convencido

¿Y tú obra?- dijo Albert sorprendido

Soy el protagonista y la estrella puedo hacer lo que quiera y ahora es momento de encontrar a Anthony- dijo Terry con su singular personalidad

Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Albert sabiendo que el actor nunca cambiaria

Por la noche Albert y Terry llegaron a la mansión, encontrándose con Anni y Achi, debido a que Candy seguía en la habitación deprimida

Anni, nos permitirías hablar con Achi y ver como esta Candy- dijo Albert sabiendo que era un tema delicado

Claro voy- dijo Anni sospechando de la actitud de Albert

Por favor no le digas a Candy que regrese- dijo Albert antes que la pelinegra saliera

Si – dijo Anni antes de salir

¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Es algo malo verdad?- dijo Archí al ver salir a su esposa

Así es Achi, no sabemos dónde está Anthony, Terry dice que hace un mes se despidió de él y dijo que vendría a Chicago para hablar con ella- dijo Albert resumiendo la historia

Eso no es posible, Anthony tendría que haber llegado- dijo Archí sorprendido ante esta respuesta

Así es, es por lo que nos preocupa y es momento de comenzar a buscar-dijo Terry parándose a lado de Albert

¿Y Candy? Ella está muy deprimida- dijo Archí pensando en todo

Tendremos que decirle la verdad, no es bueno que tenga una idea equivocada de Anthony- dijo Albert convencido de que era lo mejor

Está bien, pero va a tener que ser con mucho tacto- dijo Archí aun no muy convencido

Si quieren yo hablo con Candy, soy la última persona que vio a Anthony- dijo Terry

¿Estás seguro?- dijo Archí aun con menos seguridad

Creo es lo mejor- dijo Albert quien no había pensado en eso

¿Quieren que lo haga ahora mismo?- dijo Terry preparándose mentalmente

Si- dijeron al unísono Archí y Albert

En ese momento los tres caballeros salieron del estudio para ir rumbo a la habitación de la rubia, al llegar a ella tocaron la puerta, el primero en entrar fue Albert, seguido de Archí y por ultimo Terry

Candy, necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Albert nervioso

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Albert al no entender que hacían los tres en su habitación

Me llevo a Matt, para alimentarlo- dijo Anni tomando al pequeño para dejar solos a los caballeros y a Candy

Pequeña, quiero que estés muy tranquila- dijo Albert quien temía por la salud de ella

Esto no me está gustando nada- dijo Candy comenzando a pensar

Candy, Albert fue a NY con el propósito de hablar con Anthony, no lo encontró y por casualidad nos vimos, ahí yo le dije que había estado con Anthony hace un mes, él me dijo que regresaba a Chicago con la intención de aclarar las cosas contigo, pues te ama y estaba dispuesto a todo, sin embargo el nunca llego y ahora pensamos está desaparecido- dijo Terry siendo muy directo

Ante las palabras de Terry, Candy no podía creerlo, al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para después comenzar a llorar

Candy, por favor tienes que ser fuerte por Anthony y por su pequeño, prometo que comenzaremos inmediatamente la búsqueda- dijo Albert al ver el estado de la rubia

Anthony está desaparecido y yo aquí- dijo Candy llorando

Candy, necesitamos que estés bien para poder actuar y enfocarnos en Anthony – dijo Terry serio y hablando duro

No le hables así a Candy – dijo Archí viendo con coraje al actor

No Archí, tiene razón, hay que buscar a Anthony, tenemos que estar juntos cuando nazca nuestro pequeño, les pido a tres que hagan hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo- dijo Candy tratando de contener sus lagrimas

Así será- dijeron los tres al unísono

En ese momento comenzó una gran movilización en la mansión de los Andrew, buscando a Arthur Brown, ya que todos los papeles oficiales de Anthony estaban bajo ese nombre, Albert contrato 5 investigadores privados, Archí se encargaría de la policía, debido a que ya habían sido contactados, Anni del cuidado de Candy y Matt además del suyo, se trataría de mantener a la tía abuela al margen, pues querían mantener la voluntad de Anthony. Sin embargo ella sospechaba que algo importante estaba sucediendo y no era participe, por otra parte Terry estaría a cargo de la búsqueda en NY, con la policía y dos investigadores privados mas

Las investigaciones comenzaron su curso sin mucho éxito, pues parecía que a Anthony se lo había tragado la tierra. Candy trataba de ser fuerte aunque cada vez le era más difícil

Los meses pasaron de forma rápida, para toda la familia Andrew, era desesperante no tener noticias claras sobre el paradero de Anthony. Sin mantenían la firme esperanza de que pronto aparecería

A la búsqueda se sumó Mía, quien luego de una conversación con Albert decidió apoyarlo, ya que su padre tenía fuerte influencias en el gobierno y la policía, así como Will quien al enterarse de lo sucedido se sintió culpable, ofreció disculpas a Candy y comenzó a mover sus propias influencias

La tía abuela se enteró de la verdad, ya que al principio pensaba que era un perdida de dinero, pero cuando escucho una conversación entre Candy y Albert, supo quién verdaderamente era Arthur, tuvo que confesar la verdad que tanto cayo y se sintió muy mal de que Anthony no quería saber nada de ella, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Londres y pasar sus últimos años ahí, pues era más que claro que el daño que había hecho a sus sobrinos era irreparable, Candy le pidió que se quedara, pero nada logro hacer que cambiara de convicción

George también comenzó su propia investigación, siendo una conexión entre NY y Chicago

Los meses pasaron de forma rápida, sin tener ninguna información sobre el paradero del rubio, hecho que consternaba a los integrantes de la mansión Andrew, Terry fue a vivir en Chicago para fungir como soporte de Candy

Una noche Candy se encontraba dormida en su habitación cuando de repente sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, ella sabía lo que significaba, pues ya había vivido el mismo dolor antes, con cuidado de levanto y fue a la habitación de Albert, levantándolo diciendo que su pequeño ya nacería, el rubio despertó a los demás integrantes de la mansión

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos en el auto que los trasportaría en el hospital, Terry manejaba, Archí era el copiloto, mientras que en la parte trasera Albert iba junto con Candy, siendo Anni y Dorothy quienes cuidaban a Matt. Sin embargo cuando salieron de la mansión en la calle caminando se encontraron con lo que nunca pensaron

Era Anthony quien caminaba en dirección a la mansión, se veía muy débil, extremadamente delgado y era notorio que estaba golpeado, su ropa estaba sucia y no llevaba zapatos, su aspecto era muy deprimente

Terry para, para- dijo Candy siendo la primera en ver a lo lejos al rubio

En ese momento el actor se detuvo a lado del rubio, él y Archí bajaron el auto y lo ayudaron a subir a la parte trasera

Anthony, mi amor ¿qué te paso? – dijo Candy sorprendida de verlo

Sin embargo Anthony, solo tomo su mano y con la otra acaricio la mejilla, limpiando una lagrima que recorría su mejilla diciendo- no preguntes, dime ¿Cómo están?

Bien, pero…- dijo Candy siendo interrumpida por una contracción

Candy, tranquila, ahora lo más importante es que nuestro hijo va a nacer- dijo Anthony tomando con fuerzas las manos de ella, aunque era evidente que el trataba de hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente

En ese momento los otros tres caballeros decidieron enfocarse en las palabras del rubio y el hecho de que iba a nacer el hijo de este

Luego de unos minutos arribaron al hospital, Albert bajo con Candy en brazos, pues las contracciones eran cada vez más continuas, por otra parte Archí y Terry ayudaron a Anthony a bajar del auto. Sin embargo en cuanto entro en el hospital, el rubio perdió toda fuerza desmayándose al momento, por lo que fue ingresado de urgencia. Albert fue quien entro junto con Candy

Cuando Archí y Terry se quedaron solos comenzaron a conversar

Oye Anthony se ve muy mal- dijo Archí quien tenía que expresar su sentir a alguien

Si, se ve como si hubiera estado caminado por horas, además de que esta golpeado- dijo Terry analizando la situación

¿Habrá escapado de algún lugar?- dijo Archí atando cabos

Tal vez, ojala cuando reaccione nos pueda decir quien le hizo eso- dijo Terry quien tenía un alta estima al rubio

En ese momento Albert salió por la puerta con una cara de asustado

¿Qué paso?- dijo Terry al verlo

No se las cosas se complicaron y a mí me sacaron, solo sé que Candy esta muy mal- dijo Albert desesperado

Eso no puede estar pasado- dijo Archí dando un puñetazo a la pared

Por otra parte, Anthony continuaba inconsciente dentro de la habitación, le estaban realizando muchos estudios, pues su estado era deplorable. Sin embargo un sueño comenzó a formarse en su mente

_Anthony amor- dijo Candy con un sonrisa, aunque se veía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos_

_Candy ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Anthony sorprendido _

_Vine porque ahí varias cosas que tienes que saber- dijo ella sonriente_

_Así ¿cuáles?- dijo Anthony dejándose llevar por la sonrisa de ella_

_Tienes que escuchar y no interrumpir, lo prometes- dijo Candy tomando las manos de el_

_Claro, pero dime- dijo Anthony acercándola más_

_La primera es que te amo y siempre te amar, la segunda es que desde que te encontré viví los mejores meses de toda mi vida, la tercera que cuando éramos jóvenes yo te amaba, pero nunca me atreví a decirlo porque sentía que tú eras mucho para mí, la cuarta es que tenemos una maravillosa hija tiene tus ojos, pero se parece a mí, la quinta es que te encargo a Matt, yo sé que lo querrás como un hijo, por favor cuídalo él no va a tener a nadie más que a ti y a su hermana, la sexta es que te pido una disculpa por potarme tan inmadura ante los comentarios de otra personas y la ultima es que se lo que hiciste para poder escapar, no te tortures pensando en eso, no me fallaste, yo sé que era la única forma para estar libre, no olvides que te amo- dijo Candy besando los labios de Anthony _

_Ante las palabras de ella Anthony no entendía lo que pasaba- ¿pero esto que significa?_

_Significa que te amo, pero es la despedida- dijo Candy comenzando a lloras_

_No, no, no eso no puede ser- dijo Anthony llorando _

_El tiempo se acaba- dijo Candy desvaneciéndose en los brazos de el _

_Te amo Candy, no me dejes- dijo Anthony tratando de atraparla sin éxito _

En otra sección del hospital, un doctor salía todavía con sangre en las manos- familiares de la señora Andrew

Somos nosotros- dijeron al unísono Albert Archí y Terry

Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero la señora no sobrevivió- dijo el medico

Cuando escucharon eso Albert, Terry y Archí no lo podían creer, el primero sin más comenzó a llorar, el segundo pasó las manos sobre su cabello varias veces desesperado conteniéndose para dar un puñetazo a la pared y el último sin poder creerlo negándose ante esas palabras

¿Y el pequeño?- dijo Albert siendo el primer en guarda la compostura

Está bien, fue una niña- dijo el medico

Al cabo de media hora, a Albert le fue permitido entrar a donde se encontraba Anthony, el cual ya había despertado

¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Albert aun pensando cómo dar la noticia

Dime que no es cierto- dijo Anthony con terror en la mirada

¿Lo sabes?- dijo Albert sorprendido

Si – dijo Anthony - ¿puedo verla?

No creo que esté en condiciones, los médicos nos dicen que tienes dos costillas rotas, estas desnutrido y varios golpes ¿Qué paso?- dijo Albert quien ya había recibido el diagnostico

No quiero hablar de eso, dime ¿puedo ver a Candy o a mi hija? – dijo Anthony conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Deja ver qué puedo hacer—dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación

5 minutos después Anthony ya se encontraba donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su esposa, él estaba sentado en un silla de ruedas, pues no tenía fuerzas, tomo las manso de ella y comenzó a lloras

Porque Candy, porque me dejaste, no sabes que sin ti no puedo vivir, eres mi vida, prometo que cuidare de Matt y de nuestra pequeña, prometo amarte siempre y ahora comprendo que siempre vivimos **Dos caminos **muy diferentes con muy breves momentos de felicidad, al menos tendré una parte de ti siempre

Fin

Bueno aquí les dejo el final de esta historia, ¿se lo esperaban? ¿Lo imaginaban? ¿No? yo tampoco, no sé cómo mi escritura me llevo a él, tal vez porque estoy muy influenciada por lo finales de varias cosas como; la saga divergente, el libro yo antes de ti, el final de mi personaje favorito de AHS (Donovan), solo sé que fue un final que salió de mi

Como en cada historia, en este capítulo no pondré los agradecimientos particulares, ya que quiero dar **GRACIAS **a todas aquellas que en algún momento dieron oportunidad a la historia, ya que siempre fueron mi motor para seguir. En el epilogo si pondré cada uno de sus nombres

¿Qué les gustaría ver en el Epilogo?

Espero sus reviwes


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Igarashi y Mizuki

Epilogo

Habían pasado 7 años desde el terrible día en que Candy dejo a su familia, todos tuvieron que reorganizarse y aprender a vivir con esa perdida, para Anthony fue lo más difícil debido a que no se perdonaba no estar con ella esos últimos meses. Sin embargo tenía claro que no se podía dejar vencer puesto que tenía dos razones muy importantes por las cuales seguir, aunque su corazón jamás volvió a ser el mismo, se mudó del departamento que compartía con Candy a una casa más grande y cerca de la familia Andrew, comenzó a trabajar en el hospital

Era la mañana del día que se conmemoraba un año más, ese día para la familia era sumamente triste y conmovedor, por esa razón habían decidido que el cumpleaños de la menor de la familia Brower se festejaría a al día siguiente, para no arruinar la alegría de la pequeña

Para Anthony ese día era sumamente difícil, pero era consciente que no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sus hijos lo necesitaban, por eso a pesar de su tristeza seguía con su rutina

Primero despertar a su pequeño, quien era el más sencillo de levantar, por ello entrando a su habitación y colocando con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo dijo- campeón, despierta tienes que ir a la escuela

A los pocos segundos, Matt adormilado dijo- si papa ya voy – terminando de hablar se levantó todavía tallándose los ojos

Después Anthony fue con su pequeña, con ella era un poco más complicado- Princesa, despierta, hay que ir a la escuela

No quiero- dijo Anastasia jalándose las cobijas para cubrirse la cara

Pequeña, tienes que ir- dijo Anthony sentándose en la cama de su hija

Tengo sueño, no me quiero levantar- dijo Ana dándose la vuelta para cubrirse mas

Ana, corazón se te va a hacer tarde y también se lo va a hacer tarde a tu hermano- dijo Anthony tratando de no perder la paciencia

Que vaya el, a Matt le encanta estar en la escuela- dijo Ana aun debajo de toda su muralla de cobijas

Anastasia te doy tres para que te levantes y te estés bañando- dijo Anthony quien todos los días tenía que vivir esa misma discusión- ya va una

En ese momento la pequeña se levantó rápido y se metió al baño y desde adentro dijo- ya me estoy bañando- ante ese comentario Anthony sonrió

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony ya se encontraba esperando a sus hijos para desayunar juntos y después dejarlos en la escuela y el ir a trabajar, durante el desayuno no pasó desapercibido para él, el hecho de que Matt estaba serio y cayado

¿Pasa algo campeón?- dijo Anthony a su hijo infundiéndole confianza

Nada papa, estoy bien- dijo Matt con una sonrisa fingida la cual no creyó su padre

Matt, dile a papa- dijo Ana viendo a su hermano

Cállate Ana no seas metiche- dijo Matt molesto

Matt esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana- dijo Anthony serio

Lo siento papa, lo sé- dijo Matt bajando la mirada

¿Ana que paso? Quiero la verdad- dijo Anthony sabiendo que cuando su hija sabía que debía ser justa no importaba quien se molestara y diría la verdad

Es que ayer que estábamos jugando con los gemelos y Alex , la tía Mía tuvo que salir unos minutos y llego la tía Eliza, dijo que no soportaba a los mocosos, luego me vio a mí y dijo que no sabía cómo tú te fijaste en mama y que yo por desgracia era una réplica de ella y que eso era horrible y no entendía como no morí junto a mama, eso me hizo llorar y Matt le contesto que ella no tenía nada que decirme , que él no lo permitiría y le dijo que el menos que nadie podía hablar, ya que era un huérfano como mama y que tu solo lo tenías por lastima- dijo Ana describiendo para palabra

Ante las palabras de su hija, Anthony sentía que la sangre le hervía, por debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños, pero sabía que en ese momento lo más importante era su hijo, por lo que se levantó y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, le levanto el rostro y lo vio a los ojos

Matt, antes que nada quiero decirte que tú no eres huérfano, tienes a tus padres quienes te cuidan desde donde estén y me tienes a mí, Candy me dijo que tu papa Mark era un gran hombre, valiente y un héroe quien murió en una terrible guerra, pero estaba muy feliz de tenerte, tu mama te ama por sobre todas las cosa, ella jamás hubiera aceptado que yo estuviera en su vida, si yo no te hubiera querido, pues antes que su amor estabas tú, su mayor tesoro y yo desde el momento que en que conocí te amé campeón, simplemente por ser parte de Candy, ya que ella es mi vida y cuando ella nos dejó, yo hice todo el terrible papeleo, que no sirve de nada, para que tu fueras mi hijo y eso va a ser hasta que tú quieras, puesto que antes que todo para mi están tú y tu hermana y si algún día quieres tener solo el apellido Andrew yo no me opondré hasta entonces eres mi hijo y tengas o no mi apellido siempre te amare Matt y no hagas caso a comentario de tu tía Eliza, es alguien que no sabe amar- dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos a su hijo

¿Entonces aunque Ana si sea tu hija, me quieres igual?- dijo Matt conteniendo las lagrimas

Te amo igual que a Ana- dijo Anthony

¿Siempre serás mi papa? – dijo Matt dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera

Siempre – dijo Anthony dando un abrazo a su hijo

Si hermanito, no le hagas caso a lo que dice tía Eliza, yo no le pongo atención – dijo Anastasia abrazando a su hermano

Ante esa escena se formó un nudo en la garganta de Anthony y guardando la compostura dijo- bueno hijos, es hora de lavarse los dientes y los veo aquí abajo para ir a la escuela

Si papa- dijeron los niños al unísono

Al cabo de una hora Anthony ya había dejado a sus hijos en la escuela y como ese día nunca trabajaba, decidió arreglar algunos asuntos, comenzando con el que más le importaba

Sobrino, que sorpresa tenerte aquí, pensé que te vería hasta en la tarde- dijo Albert sentando frente a su escritorio

Yo también pensé eso, pero hay algo que tengo que arreglar contigo- dijo Anthony serio, ya que aún iba muy molesto

¿Qué pasa? me preocupas- dijo Albert atento

Lo que pasa es que ayer Eliza volvió a hacer de las suyas y tú sabes que se meta conmigo no tengo ningún problema, pero que con mis hijos no- dijo Anthony con determinación

Dime ahora que hizo- dijo Albert quien ya estaba harto de ella ni su esposa la soportaba

En ese momento Anthony comenzó a contar todo lo que sus hijos le habían contado durante el desayuno

Gracias sobrino, me has dado el pretexto perfecto para desconocer a la familia Leagan, ellos estaban conscientes de que estaba totalmente prohibido dañar o molestar a los más jóvenes de la familia, por fin voy a poder decirles adiós- dijo Albert quien no encontraba la forma de hacerlo

Toma la decisión que creas pertinente, lo único que quiero que sea que mis pequeños sufran – dijo Anthony quien había cambiado mucho estos años

Mejor dime ¿tu como estas? – dijo Albert cambiando de tema

Como quieres que este, este día es muy complicado, aun me duele mucho no estar con ella – dijo Anthony bajando la mirada

Aun no crees que se haya hecho justicia ¿verdad?- dijo Albert quien ya conocía bien a su sobrino

El que Melanie este en la cárcel no me regresara los cuatro meses que me tubo secuestrado- dijo Anthony con tristeza

Sobrino, tienes que seguir adelante, yo sé que es complicado, pero si debe de ser – dijo Albert sintiendo empatía por el

No creo que nunca superarlo, el primer mes me torturo obligándome a que la quisiera, aún recuerdo como me abofeteaba cada vez que yo rechazaba sus besos y los dos hombres que me vigilaban me tenían amarrado y me golpeaban cada vez que querían, el segundo mes trataba de provocar alguna reacción en mi sin ningún éxito siendo nuevamente golpeado, el tercer mes ya estaba completamente desesperado, por eso comencé a fingir que la comenzaba a querer, aunque cada beso, cada caricia me daba repulsión y asco, sin embargo era la única forma de ganar su confianza y el cuarto mes ya siendo capaz de todo con tal de escapar, le dije que era lo que faltaba por que ella confiara en mí y dejaran de vigilarme sus guardaespaldas y créeme que nunca volveré a sentirme bien conmigo mismo después de lo que hice, aún recuerdo como cuando ella se quedó dormida tome mi ropa y me escape, camine por la carretera durante toda la noche hasta llegar a la mansión y lo que más me duele es que fue por una tontería que Candy y yo nos habíamos separado- dijo Anthony dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera

Ya no te atormentes, has logrado salir adelante con tus pequeños y estoy seguro que Candy estará orgullosa de ti – dijo Albert convencido

Eso espero- dijo Anthony aun con la cabeza abajo- bueno Albert te veo en unas horas, tengo algo que hacer

Si sobrino- dijo Albert viendo cómo se alejaba el rubio

Luego de unas horas Anthony ya se encontraba ante el lugar que más odiaba pero que más lo reconfortaba

Candy, mi amor un año más a pasado, un año más sin, aun no sé cómo he logrado sobrevivirlo, tal vez porque me dejaste el mejor regalo que pude recibir que son nuestros hijos, Matt es un excelente estudiante y es sumamente responsable, además de muy inteligente yo creo que va a llegar muy lejos, aunque también es un niño muy sensible y creo tiene que modificar un poco eso si no lo lastimaran mucho a los largo de su vida y Anastasia, te soy sincero como cada año te digo no me gustó mucho el nombre, pero lo encontré remarcado en uno de los libros donde por lo que veo escogías nombre, espero no haberme equivocado, bueno ella es tan noble, siempre ve por los demás protege a su hermano por sobre todo y lo quiere mucho, es un poco dormilona y no le gusta la escuela, espero eso algún día cambie, pero tenemos dos hijos excepcionales, espero no estar cometiendo muchos errores con ellos, pero es que me haces mucha y a veces no sé qué hacer sin ti, te fuiste muy pronto, te amo y siempre te amare te llevo grabada en el corazón- dijo Anthony colocándose de rodillas para colocar una rosa sobre la tumba de su amaba

Por la tarde el primero en llegar a la capilla de la mansión Andrew fue Anthony junto con sus hijos, después llego Archí con Anni y los gemelos Thiago y Tobias quienes tenían la misma edad que Ana, después Albert junto con Mía quien cargaba al pequeño Andrés de 1 año y Alexander de 5 años, seguidos de Will quien se había hecho muy cercano a la familia

En la capilla se encontraron con Terry quien estaba junto con su esposa Nathalia quien había sido pareja de Albert y luego de una disculpa a la familia Andrew por confiar ciegamente en su hermana comenzó una relación con el actor, ya que la decepción de ver lo que era Melanie la cambio completamente, logrando ganarse el corazón del actor y ahora tenían un pequeño de tres años llamado Santiago y estaban en espera de su segundo hijo

Pensé que nunca llegarían- dijo el actor en broma a la familia

Tío Terry- dijo Ana con emoción

Hola pequeña- dijo Terry hincándose para estar a la altura de la niña

Terry como siempre tan puntual- dijo Anthony estrechando su mano

Ya me conoces y al menos ya deje de ser Romeo- dijo Terry jugando

Bueno, lamento interrumpir su reencuentro, pero la ceremonia ya va a empezar- dijo Archí quien aún no aceptaba muy bien al actor, pero trataba de no meterse con el

Ya vamos- dijo Anthony tomando a sus hijos de la mano

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva para todos, cada uno de ellos en su mente rememoro los mejores momentos junto a la rubia, siendo Anthony el más conmovido

Al terminar la misma, Albert ofreció una comida en la mansión, todos asistieron, pero después de comer todos los niños fueron al jardín a jugar, mientras que los adultos conversaban. El patriarca de la familia comento la decisión con respecto a la familia Leagan, hecho que a todos alegro

Familia, me gustaría saber cómo van los preparativos para mañana- dijo Anthony cambiando de tema

Ya tengo quien va a organizar todo el jardín será hermoso, digno de una princesa- dijo Mía entusiasmada pues quería mucho a todos sus sobrinos

Yo mande a pedir un vestido de hada hermoso y espero no pongas peros Anthony, Ana es mi sobrina y mi deber es consentirla- dijo Archí argumentando su acción

Yo no he dicho nada- dijo Anthony en defensa

Pues el pastel ya está pedido, es hermoso- dijo Terry feliz pues también era participe

Yo supervisare las atracciones para todos los niños- dijo Will divertido- no es justo que solo las niñas se viertan

Ya invite a todas las amigas de Ana, porque si solo contamos a sus primos y hermano no hay más niñas- dijo Anni quien estaba al tanto de la educación de la pequeña

Bueno, pues yo voy a llevar a mi pequeña a elegir su regalo y ya después venimos para acá, espero que para eso ya estén todos, recuerden que es fiesta sorpresa- dijo Anthony recordándoles a todos

Si – dijeron todos al unísono

Luego de unas horas más de charla, cada uno de los integrantes se fue despidiendo, pues el día siguiente seria largo

A la mañana siguiente Anthony despertó a su hijo y juntos entraron a la habitación de la pequeña quien dormía

Ana, mi amor- dijo Anthony en un susurro

Es temprano tengo sueño- dijo ella tapándose la cara con las cobijas

Entonces no te doy tu regalo- dijo su hermano

¿Regalo? – dijo Ana volteando y sentándose en la cama

Feliz Cumpleaños princesa- dijo Anthony abrazando con cariño a su hija

Gracias papa- dijo la niña

Feliz Cumpleaños Ana- dijo Matt dando una bolsa de regalo a su hermana

¿Qué es pequeña? – dijo Anthony invitándola abrirla

En ese momento la niña lo abrió y quedo sorprendía, debido a que encontró una cadenita muy fina con un dije en forma de rosa blanca igual a las Dulce Candy que su padre cultiva

El hermosa- dijo Ana sonriendo- me la pones

Claro – dijo Anthony satisfecho

El día trascurrió de forma rápida, Ana de regalo a parte del dije quiso una mayas tipo abeja que le gustaba usar, la fiesta fue un éxito y ahora todos los niños dormían mientras que los adultos conversaban

Ana se lo paso muy bien – dijo Anni feliz

Si se divirtió mucho- dijo Mía siendo participe

Lo que me preocupa es pobre del que quiera robar su corazón en unos años tiene 7 paladines que la custodiaran – dijo Terry bromeando

Y te falto agregar 4 caballeros que la defenderán con su vida – dijo Nathalia haciendo segunda a su esposo

Por eso no me preocupo- dijo Anthony seguro- aunque nadie me quitara a mi princesita

Diciendo esto último el rubio se despidió de su familia y amigos pues aunque trataba de estar bien por su hijos aún era doloroso esas fechas

Anthony comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, lugar donde había comenzado a sembrar dulce Candy, tomo una la beso y con una sonrisa dijo- mi amor un año más, te amo

Fin

Bueno chicas aquí está el Epilogo espero sea de su agrado, no me queda más que decir GRACIAS

Y como siempre aquí están las responsables de que continúe escribiendo

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313

Magnolia A

Kimberly Brower

Rita Miller

Anette Celestte

Ale

Resplandor de Luna

Arleniferreyrapacaya

Flor

Miriam

Luz

FraylamBrower111

Stormaw

Maria 1972

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Guest

La Castaaneda

Josie

Margarita

Xiomara

Candice Ledezma

Angdl

Gladys

Patty

Atenea

CandiceF.V

Flakitasmiriam

Angelinarte

paulayjoaqui

Idaly

Keyla1302

Maryel Tonks

Kat brower

Corazon-salvaje

Erisbrower111

Samii

anabessy76

Cande

Anthony332

Francois12343

Carito Andrew

dulcecandy.42

Joaquina

Naty

Natalia

Monce Nol

GloomingDarkLove

Leri

Paulanic

Verito

paola odalis

¿Un último Review?


End file.
